China's New Warrior
by Jwebb96
Summary: A MMA fighter dies saving the life of another. His noble sacrifice earns him a second chance and his spirit is taken to a new world. He soon finds that he is quite different in this world and that it's more dangerous than the one he left. William's skills will be put to the test as he fights his way through a different version of ancient China. (Update is Author's Note)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. Glad you took an interest in this story. I hope you enjoy it. I'm still kinda a novice at writing, but I'm going to put a lot of effort into making this a fun read. Without further delay let's get started.**

Chapter 1: A Strange World

Death. It's…a void. I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. I can't feel anything. All I have are my thoughts. Is this what it's like? Just emptiness? I'm welling to bet that this is hell. Suddenly I saw a twinkle. The tiniest white light far out in the darkness. I felt myself being drawn to it. It grew brighter and it looked like it was coming at me. The closer the light got I could make out what it looks like.

"What in the?" My voice echoed.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a tiger in the form of light. It had sapphire eyes the glowed at bright as it's form. I tried to get away, but it felt like I was going nowhere. The tiger pounced at me and suddenly it burst into a stream of energy. I could feel it flowing into me. Suddenly it was back to darkness. However, I heard a voice. A heavenly voice that whispered to me.

"Bai Hu has chosen you to live again in his image."

I barely heard it as everything fell silent again.

 **Elsewhere 3** **rd** **person.**

An old tortoise is meditating next to a peach tree. He looked very at peace with the world as he balanced on his staff with his tail. As the wind blew through his face he slowly opened his eyes and looked out to the horizon. In the sky he say a small flash of white light,

"Most unusual. What has the universe brought us?" He asked himself.

 **Elsewhere with William**

I groaned as I began to wake up. My head was pounding, and my entire body was sore as all hell. I rubbed a hand on my fore and-…. wait a damn minute.

"What the hell?" I said as I felt that my face was different. Like waaaay different. "Why does my entire face feel fuzzy?" I then felt the top of my head. "Why are my ears on top of my head instead of the side of my head?"

I opened my eye and found myself in the middle of a forest. I looked around and saw that was completely alone.

"Where the hell am I-…..oh god." I had taken my hand away from my face and saw that it changed somehow. My hand was now a paw. I had white fur with black strips all over my arm. I looked at my other arm and saw that it was the same. "Ok ok I'm going to close my eyes." I closed my eyes. "And when I open them my arms will not be fur- and they're still furry….. WHY ARE THEY FURRY?!" I shouted. I looked down at my feet and saw that they were paws too.

Okay this absolutely insane. One minute I am jogging somewhere in Florida and the next minute BOOM! I get hit by a damn truck! Of course, I wouldn't have gotten hit if I didn't decide to rush in and save a little girl from getting ran over. She had wondered into the street chasing after a ball. If I knew all of this was going to happened I wouldn't have done what I did. Ugh what am I saying? What kind of guy would I be if I just stood there and watch a kid die while I could've done something to prevent it? Anyway, now I'm here in the middle of nowhere with furry arm and a furry face and-

"OH GOD I HAVE A TAIL!" I shouted.

So yeah, I wasn't taking any of this well at all. I mean would anyone normal take this lightly?

"This must be my punishment isn't it?" I asked myself. "Ugh well I'm not going to get any answers standing around here."

I stood up and looked around. I picked the most suitable direction to go in and started walking. I walked for about five minutes when I came upon a small pond. How convenient cause I was thirsty. I walked over to the pond and kneed down. It looked clean, so I assumed it was safe to drink. I gathered some water in my hands uh I mean paws and drank from them. It was refreshing. I then looked down and saw my reflection. My heart skipped a beat and I was speechless as I gazed into my own reflection.

"Holy shit!" Ok I wasn't that speechless.

I was a White Tiger with sapphire blue eyes. What the hell man I look like I belong in a cartoon. This has got to be a dream because last I checked humans don't die and get resurrected as an anthromorphic animal by some sort of cosmic deity. I splashed some water on my face because It was kind of hot. Must be spring or summer where I am now. I got up and continued my walk.

I walked through the forest for a little while longer than last time and came onto a dirt road. I didn't know which way to go but eventually decided to go left. I didn't know where I'd end up, but it'll be better than the middle of the woods. As I walked I noticed some of the trees were bamboo. Don't see those around Florida so it's safe to say I'm not in Florida anymore. I kept walking until I arrived at what looked like a small village. It looked kind of poor and run down. At first, I thought I would find humans here, but what I found shocked the hell out of me. Animals walking on two legs like people and talking. There were of mixture of small pigs, bunnies, goats, and geese. I noticed some of them stared at me as I walked by. My best guess it's because I was a Tiger and the fact that I was towering over them. I soon got over the fact that these animals were acting like normal people due to the fact that I was an animal myself. I decided it would be best to ask someone where I was. I walked up to a bunny who had his back turned as he was busy tending to his cart.

"Um excuse me?" I asked him. He yelped as I took him by surprise.

"Ah don't hurt me!" He said as he cowered.

"No no no I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to know where I am." I said trying to calm him down.

He seemed to regain himself and looked me up and down. He was still a little shaky.

"Well stranger you're in Nong Village" He informed me.

That wasn't really the type of answer I was looking for, but at least I have a name for the place I was standing in.

"Ok where is this Village located?" I asked him

"Why? So your gang can come back and steal from us too?" He asked accusing me.

"Huh?" I asked clearly confused at what he was talking about.

"We barely have enough food as it is so why don't you just move on?" He yelled at me while pointing a finger.

I noticed his yelling was bringing attention from the other villagers.

"Woah woah woah I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm just lost I promise" I said trying to calm him down.

"If you don't want to cause trouble then ju-"He was interrupted when him and I both heard screaming from a distance. "Oh no they're back!"

I watched as he ran into his house and I looked to see the rest of the villagers doing the same. I saw a few of them running from around a corner clearly fleeing from something. Against my better judgement I decided to go and check it out.

I peaked behind the corner and there was trouble alright. The village was being raided. There was five of them and they looked like coyotes. They wore clothes a bandit out of a video game would wear. They were knocking things over and breaking into houses. I was absolutely disgusted with what I was seeing.

"Alright you little runts. You know the drill everything you have belongs to us now." I heard one of them say. He was slightly bigger than the rest, so I assumed he was the leader.

Ugh scum like this has always disgusted me. I hate it when people with power use it to make it worse for those who don't, but should I even get involved? Yeah, I have trained for about 7 years as an MMA fighter and fighting thugs isn't exactly new to me. Ah screw it. Something's gotta be done right? I stepped from around the corner and stood in the middle of the dirt road. The thugs seemed to not notice me, so I had to make my presence known.

"HEY!" I yelled to them instantly getting their attention. "How's about you mutts mess with someone your own size!?"

That sounded intimidating right?

"Well look at this boys. I can't say I've seen a tiger with that kinda fur before." The leader said.

"It's nice and shiny. I bet we'd make some good yuan selling his fur." Another one said.

Sell my fur? Are they seriously planning on skinning me?

"Forget these little weaklings. Let's take this guy instead." The leader said as his lackeys joined him.

Well no turning back now. I'm in for a fight whether I like it or not. Maybe I can win. In real life a coyote would logically be no match for a tiger. Seeing as I'm clearly standing taller than all of them save maybe the big one. Still I'm not sure if logic will help me much in this situation. Oh well time to focus on what's in front of me. I got in a southpaw karate stance. I've always used a mixture of karate and taekwondo in my matches. Also, just a touch of capoeira. This shouldn't be too hard. They were all barehanded. Bare pawed? Ugh they didn't have any weapons! Probably didn't think the people here would put up much of a fight.

"Looks like he wants to fight fellas. Let get em!" The leader said before he and his minions rushed me.

And it's on. When the first one got close enough I roundhouse kicked him in the body. That sent him crashing into a nearby wooden cart and I was shocked at the power I delivered. Either these guys were weak or I'm considerably stronger in this world. No time to figure that out though as two more closed in and they were about to swing. I put up my guard to block the incoming attack. Their fists connected with my arms. The impact made me stumble a bit, but I held my ground. Now it was my turn. I dipped to my left and to avoid a few strikes and countered with a left cross to one of the coyote's face. That hurt him as he staggered back giving me enough room to fight his friend. He seemed a little distracted by the fact that I was able to knock his friend back. I took that opening to clinch his head and kneed him in the stomach. I could tell that hurt a lot because I heard him whimper like a dog in pain. I still had a good grip on his head with my clinch and I decided to deliver a few more harder knees to the body. I finished him by giving him a flying knee to his head. He was out cold after that.

"Two down three more to go." I said to myself.

The one I hit with a cross moments before seemed to recover. I didn't give him a chance to attack again as I delivered a smooth spinning back kick to his head. One of my favorite moves. Proud to say this kick earned me a few good victories in MMA. After that kick he was down and out.

"Two more come on William!" I said pumping myself up.

These guys aren't putting up as much of a fight as I originally thought. When the next coyote was within ranged I lunged forward and gave him a hard-left superman punch. That wasn't enough to take him down, but it gave me an opening for the right hook I delivered. He was down for the count. Um if anyone was counting that is. The last one was the leader. He looked tough, but I wasn't gonna let that scare me. I ran at him and went for a double leg takedown. I got him up and slammed him hard on the ground. I didn't stop there. I transitioned rather quickly to full mount and began to pound him into the dirt. He couldn't do much as I punched him over and over again. I saw that he was about to retaliate by punching me with his left fist. I timed it perfectly and I grabbed his arm. In smooth fashion I put him in an armbar. I locked it in and ever so slowly I cranked his arm more and more. At this point in a match someone would've tapped out, however this was no match, and I didn't care if he was going to tap or not. I wanted to make this hurt as much as possible. I added more pressure to the hold and eventually I heard a snap followed by a pained yell. Yup I broke his arm sure enough. I let go and rolled back onto my feet.

The battle was over, and I saw that most of the thugs were still out cold. Their leader however was still on the ground screaming in pain. Hmph the bastard deserved it for wrecking this village. I looked around and saw some of the villagers were watching from their windows. No doubt they saw the whole thing. I looked at my hands. Ugh I mean paws and saw that there was a little of the coyote's blood on them. It was quite noticeable considering I have white fur.

"Reminds me of the good ole days." I said to myself.

"You bastard!" I heard the bandit leader yell at me. "I'll get you for this I promise I-" I interrupted him by kicking him in the face knocking him out.

"Shut up." I said standing over him.

I gotta admit. This is the most badass I've felt in a long time. I noticed some villagers were exiting their homes to see the aftermath. Soon it seemed like the entire village was in the area. They all had an amazed look on their face.

"You saved us." A small pig said as he stepped towards me.

"You defeated the coyote gang." I heard someone else say.

The coyote gang? That's what they called themselves? Not very creative at all. I saw the villagers gathering towards me.

"Its no problem everyone. Someone had to do something" I said trying to sound modest.

"Hoorah for the rogue warrior!" I heard someone yell out.

Soon the entire village cheered. It's been a while since someone cheered for me for knocking someone out. I couldn't hide my smile. This felt good. I used to fight for money and uh…other reasons, but this is a nice change of pace. I saw the bunny that accused me of wanting to rob him walk up to me. He bowed to me.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness towards you earlier. I thought you were another thug coming to rob our home." He said with sincerity.

"It's fine I understand. This place must get raided a lot huh?" I asked him.

"Indeed, this gang had been taking from us for months. We'd ask for help from the imperials, but they never get here in time." He explained

Imperials? Wait a second, I heard one of the coyotes say yuan. I thought about and came to a possible conclusion, but there's only one way to be sure.

"If you don't mind me asking. What country am I standing in right now?" I asked him. I noticed my question confused him a bit.

"Um you're in China." He answered.

My eyes widened to his answer. I was in China. Ancient China by the looks of it. I was pretty sure I was still dreaming, but my fight with those thugs felt real enough. This was all happening. I died, and something sent me to another world. Why is this happening? Where do I go from here? And why aren't these people speaking Chinese? So many questions and not a single answer.

"Are you ok friend?" I heard the bunny ask me. I must've spaced out.

"Um I'm fine just thinking about something." I said regaining my senses.

I looked around at the unconscious bodies of the bandits and wondered what to do with them.

"So, what are you going to do with these guys?" I asked him.

"Well if you can be so kind to tie them up we can send a message to an imperial camp not to far from here and they'll take them to prison." He answered.

"Sounds good to me" I said as I spotted some rope.

I had finished tying up the bandits and put them in what counts as a jailhouse for this village. One of the villagers had already left to deliver a message to the imperials. I asked him if I could help him get there but he assured me that it was safe to travel. I took his word for it.

"Now that those bandits are gone its safe for us to travel to other villages to trade goods." The bunny said standing next to me.

"Other villages?" I asked him.

"Why yes there are many villages to travel to, but the one we used to go to the most is the Valley of Peace." He explained

"Valley of Peace?" I asked.

"Your really not from around here are you?" He asked me.

"You could say I'm far from home." I told him.

"Well I assure you the Valley of Peace is the place to be" He said.

I thought about what he said. If what he's saying is true, then the Valley of Peace is my best bet to survive in this world. Honestly where else am I gonna go?

"Could you tell me which way I should go to get there?" I asked him

"Of course. Follow this path and you'll find signs that will lead you to where you need to go." He said.

"Thank you. Well I best be on my way then" I said starting in the direction he told me to go.

"Wait warrior." I heard him say behind me.

"Yes?" I asked looking back at him.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

I smiled. "William"

"William. A strange name, but I like it." He said with his own smile.

I nodded. "Well see you around." I said as I continued walking waving farewell.

"Farewell young warrior and I wish you well on your travels" He said waving at me.

I saw other villagers waving goodbye and I waved back as I walked. It feels good to help those who need it. And I'm glad I brought peace to them. Heh I haven't been here a day and I've already done some good. I thought maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

After about fifteen minutes of walking I came across signs. I looked at the sign and saw that they were all written in Chinese. However, that's not the reason why I had a dumb look on my face. The strange thing was that I understood it. I never studied Chinese a day in my life and I can clearly understand these signs. Was I given a handicap or something? I'll figure this out later. I saw that one sign said Valley of Peace and I started in the direction it was pointing. Strangely walking around with no shoes felt natural. Maybe it was because I'm an animal. I looked myself over just to make sure I wasn't just imagining myself as a white tiger.

"This is going to take some getting used to." I said to myself.

 **At the Jade Palace**

Master Shifu was meditating under the dragon statue with a few scented candles lit. His meditation was interrupted when Zeng burst through the doors.

"Master Shifu!" He yelled.

Shifu let out an annoyed sigh. "What is it Zeng? I was in the middle of meditating."

"The situation in Nong village has been resolved." Zeng said.

"So, have the imperials finally dealt with the coyote bandits? And I was about to send the five to deal with it themselves." Shifu said still sitting in a lotus position.

"It wasn't the imperials. The villagers said a rouge warrior defeated them." Zeng explained.

"A rouge warrior?" Shifu said opening his eyes as this news did sound a bit interesting.

"Well that just wonderful news." A voice said behind Shifu, but he knew who it was.

"Master Oogway?" Shifu asked and he immediately stood up and respectfully bowed.

Oogawy gave a light chuckle. "It is always good to hear of someone who is brave enough to help those in need."

"Master do you know of this warrior?" Shifu asked.

"Hmm no I don't. However, I felt his presence when he arrived, and I sense that we will be meeting him sooner than you think." Oogway said with a smile.

 **Back with William**

I had been walking for a few hours and my feet…..uh paws were killing me. The sun was starting to go down and I had to be nearing the valley soon as I felt I traveled a long way. Soon enough I had arrived at my destination. I was standing on a hill overlooking the Valley of Peace. It was truly a site to behold. It was surrounded by mountains and I could see a palace on top of one. That bunny was right. This is the place to be. It still looked like I had ways to go before I got there so I continued on.

After about another thirty minutes of walking I had arrived at the gates. I walked through and saw that the place was more lively than the village I was in before. It had the same type of animals as the last village. Bunnies and pigs must be common around here. I noticed some of them stopped and looked at me as I walked by. It's possible that they haven't seen a white tiger before. Even where I'm from white tigers are almost never seen in the wild so this makes sense. Well about as much sense as any of this makes.

The Valley of Peace was huge. I've been walking for ten minutes and I don't think I've covered the whole village. I noticed it was starting to get dark. Maybe I could find an inn or something. Wait no money. How could have forgotten that I'm broke. I wish I died with my wallet in my pocket. That's a sentence I'd never thought I'd have to say. Well looks like I'd have to settle for sleeping outside tonight. After an exhausting day I think I'd sleep anywhere right now. Luckily for me the night air wasn't cold. I found an alley that looked decent enough. There were two barrels and I sat between them. Conveniently there was a cloth on one of the barrels. No one seemed to be using it, so I helped myself. I covered myself with it and got as comfortable as I could against the stone wall. Not what I would call a good night's sleep, but I'll take what I can get right now. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **The next morning**

I woke up expecting to find myself in a hospital bed or something. I however was still in the same alley I fell asleep in. I raised my hand to find that it was still a paw.

"Yup. Still a tiger." I said to myself.

I looked around and it was morning. I stood up and stretched and my joints popped from sleeping in an uncomfortable position all night. At that moment I heard a loud gong. That's gotta be the closest thing to an alarm clock around here. I took the cloth I covered myself in and threw around my head. There was no reason to hide myself, but I'd like to have it just in case I need it for sleep again. I walked from the alley and saw some villagers starting their morning. Must be a busy place.

"Now how do I eat with no money?" I asked myself.

I started to think, but my thoughts were interrupted by screaming coming from behind me. I turned to see villagers running away from something.

"Damnit it's too early in the morning." I complained.

I rushed to where the commotion was coming from and saw that the valley was under attack. More bandits. Bandits must be a real problem around here. These guys weren't coyotes. They were boars and they had weapons. Six of them in total. They all wielded axes and wore pretty much what you'd expect a bandit to wear. This wasn't like before. It's a bigger risk if I pick a fight with these guys. However, I didn't get the chance to decide when one of them saw me and rushed at me with his axe raised. Well shit no choice now.

Out of pure instinct I grabbed the arm of the boar before his axe could hit me. My reflexes weren't that quick, but this guy was slow. With my right hand gripping his arm I gave him a hard-left elbow that made him stumble back and drop his axe. I finished him off with a right hook and a left cross to his face. He was out cold. This caught the attention of the rest of the bandits and they all came at me. In dramatic fashion I threw off the cloth that was around my head. I've secretly always wanted to do that, but back to the task at hand. These guys are slow, so I must rely on speed. I didn't wait for an attack and charged at them. I gave the first bandit a flying kick to the face and that was enough to send him stumbling back into one of his friends. While they were both off balance I took that chance to land a spinning back kick to both of them. They were both out cold.

"Damn I'm good." I said to myself

Before the next one could attack I tripped him by sweeping his leg. Not much I could do to him while without interference from the other ones, so I shifted my focus on the next two. They both attacked at the same time, but I got out of harms way by back stepping. Before they could attack again I gave one a front kick to the body, but all it did was push him back. However, I had enough room to deal with his friend. I gave him a quick 5 punch combination. Three to the body and two to the head. I finished him off with a right uppercut and he was down. Two more to go. I turned around to see the one I tripped moments before was getting up. Before he could turn around I ran up and gripped him around his stomach. I then got him up and over with a german suplex. He must have landed on his head because he was out cold. Now for the last one. The last bandit came at me with his axe raised. I was ready for it and I caught his arm. I got the under hook with my other arm and I hipped tossed the bandit to the ground. While he was down I sat on his head and put his left arm in a kimura lock. I cranked his arm until it snapped. I let go of his arm and got up. He was still yelling in pain, so I stomped on his skull to knock him out.

"Sleep it off." I said.

That battle took more effort than last time, but I was still victorious. I'm glad I know how to fight otherwise I'd be dead right now. Well I mean I should actually be dead right now, but you know what I mean. The other villagers started to gather in the area and I was expecting another round of praise. However, I felt my ears twitch when I heard loud stomping. It was getting louder with each step. I whipped around and suddenly I saw a stone house get demolished as something destroyed it.

"Get to safety!" I told the villagers behind me and they ran away.

I then turned around to see a large figure walking through the dust. The figure soon revealed himself to be a large boar. He stood at least a foot and a half taller than me and was noticeably bigger than the bandits I faced moments before. He had wraps around his wrists and was wearing a torn vest that looked too small for him. His pants were brown and was wrapping in a cloth. He was a brute and muscle bound.

"Well this is just fantastic." I said sarcastically to myself.

"I AM BOAR AND I HAVE RETURNED!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

 **Oh snap Boar?! Well William is in for it now. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. William's got a long journey ahead of him….ya know….if Boar doesn't kill him that is. See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Would've been done with this sooner, but I've invested a lot of time into god of war 4. Can you blame me? I also saw infinite war so yeah, I was also recovering from that. Anyways enjoy chapter 2**

Chapter 2: Things Could Be Worse

At this moment I am starting to regret a lot of life decisions. Events that may have caused my untimely death in my world. I'd go into detail on those life choices, but I am currently getting thrown about ten feet from where I was originally standing.

"YAAAA!" I yelled as I crashed into an apple cart.

The first thing that came to mind was ouch. I was hurt, but not so much that I couldn't stand up. And if I can stand then I can damn well fight. I shook my head and dusted off the pieces of wood caught in my clothes. I looked to see the thing that threw me in the first place stomping towards me.

"I came here to kill one tiger, but I'm fine with two." I heard him say before he started laughing.

I don't know what he's talking about, but if he's planning on killing me, then I can't afford to lose this fight. I popped my neck and got into my fighting stance. I might be in over my head here. Oh well.

"Alright let's go!" I said with a serious look on my face.

I ran at Boar and I didn't really have a plan of attack besides… well attack. I saw him raise both his arms in the air like he was about to crush me. I sidestepped to the left as he brought both his fists to the ground turning up dust. I then delivered three hard punches to his side, but it didn't seem to have much affect other than aggravating him. He attempted to back fist me, but I ducked under him arm avoiding the blow. I looked up to see his face was open for attack and I gave him a quick left uppercut to his chin. That hurt him a bit, but he recovered quickly and attempted to punch me with his right. I didn't have room to dodge so I had no choice but to block. I raised both of my arms to receive the blow, but the impact was too strong. His punch sent me back about five feet from where I was blocking. I rolled to a stop and laid flat on my stomach.

" _Ah damnit!"_ I thought to myself as I slammed my fist to the ground.

I looked up to see Boar stomping towards me. I quickly stood up and got back into my fighting stance.

" _Ok defense isn't working."_ I thought.

I then had an idea. For this to work I have to be fast. I rushed at Boar and before he could hit me I slide under him between his legs. I quickly got up and before he could turn around I jump on Boar's back and wrapped an arm around his neck for a choke hold. I didn't think I had the power to knock him out, so a submission hold was my best bet. I tightened the choke as best I could. Boar kept trying to shake me off, but he couldn't. I then noticed he started to back step at a fast rate. When I caught on to what he was doing it was too late. Boar was about to slam me into a building in an attempt to get me off his back.

"Uh oh." I said as I turned to see stone wall closing in.

I braced, but I didn't matter. The impact was enough to force my hold off from around his neck. I was now on my hands and knees as that knocked the wind out of me. Pain pretty much came with being an MMA fighter, but this was more than I could handle. I then felt a crushing grip around the back of my neck.

"God damnit!" I said as I was lifted by boar.

"I AM BOAR! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" He yelled in my face as he held me up by my neck.

"You are also in need of a toothbrush." I said back in his face.

Ok not the wittiest come back, but I'd like to see you come up with something witty while being held two feet in the air by the neck. What I said definitely angered him and he brought his right fist up.

" _This is gonna hurt isn't it?"_ I thought to myself.

Boars punch sent me flying down the street. I rolled to a stop and laid on my side. My head was ringing, and I was seeing two of everything. I pushed myself up with my hands and stared at the ground. I then noticed drops some kind of red liquid hitting the ground. As my senses slowly regained I could now tell that it was blood. Where was it coming from? I brought my paw up to rub my forehead. I brought my paw down and looked at it. I started to shake at the realization. It was my blood. My forehead was bleeding. Soon my whole body started to shake, and my heart was pounding.

"That son of a." I said as I slowly looked up to see Boar monologuing to himself.

I toned out whatever he was saying as I started to get angry. I then released a small growl. Wait am I really growling right now? I was, and it was getting louder. In my MMA matches the sight of my own blood always rile me up. However, this was different. I felt my body heat up and It felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. What was this feeling? Adrenaline? Whatever was happening one thing was clear. I was pissed. Furious even. I still felt the pain from Boar's attacks, but I blocked it out. I stood up and locked my eyes onto Boar. All I want to do now is beat him down.

 **With Tigress**

I finished disposing the last bandit with a double palm strike. It was enough to take him down. This was the biggest raid we had this season. And on top of that, Boar had escaped prison and returned to the valley. But, where was he? I turned to see the rest of my team gather behind me after they themselves dealt with the bandits.

"Is that all of them?" Monkey asked.

"No Boar is around here somewhere." I said answering his question.

"He shouldn't be a problem. We beat him years ago and at the time four of us didn't even know kung fu." Mantis said jumping on to Monkey's shoulder.

Why I wasn't for Mantis's boasting, he had a fair point. However, I refuse to take Boar lightly.

"Should we split up and look for him?" Crane asked me.

"It can't be that hard to find someone as big as Boar." Viper inferred.

I honestly didn't like the idea of splitting up, but if we can find Boar faster the better it will be.

"Ok Mantis. Monkey. You two search the west side of the Valley. Viper, and Crane and I will- "I was interrupted by a loud roar that echoed throughout the valley.

"What the heck was that?" Mantis asked with a confused expression on his face.

"That sounds worse than Tigress on a bad day." Monkey commented which caused me to glare at him for a second.

"I think it came from this way." Crane said pointing in a direction.

"Well let's go check it out." Mantis said jumping off Monkey's shoulder and hopping in the direction Crane pointed out.

I dropped to all four of my paws and ran in the direction myself. The rest of the five soon followed behind me.

 **Back with William**

I launched at Boar with new found power in my legs. I have no idea how I did that, But I didn't have time to figure it out. Before Boar could even attack I connected with a flying knee to his jaw. It must have been a powerful strike because he stumbled back three steps. Before he could recover I attacked again. I gave him three hard punches to the body before I jumped up and gave him a flying spinning back kick to his face. Where did this agility come from? I landed on my feet and saw Boar was still recovering from the kick.

"Ya like that!?" I said as I prepared for another attack.

I lunged forward and connected with a right superman punch to his face. He staggered back, but I wasn't done. Before he could regain himself, I gave him a quick 7-piece combination to his head. Right jab, right hook, left cross, right uppercut, left cross, right spinning roundhouse kick, and a left spinning back kick. After that Boar looked disoriented. It seems he can't handle an overwhelming string of attacks. I took advantage of his dizziness and ran up to grab both of his tusks with my paws. I then snapped his head down and kneed him hard in the face. His head snapped right back up after that. He could barely keep his footing and I noticed his tusks were missing. I then looked at my paws and saw that I was still holding his tusks. I smirked as I found that a little amusing.

"Someone's gonna be missing these." I said mocking him.

I dropped his tusks and decided it was time to end this. I narrowed my eyes as I knew exactly how I wanted to finish him. I got ready to deliver a left kick that looked like I was aiming high. Boar instantly brought his arms up to block. I knew he'd do that. Where I was really aiming for was his leg. I roundhouse kicked his right leg as hard as I could. I heard a crack and I was sure I broke his knee. Boar yelled in pained and dropped to one knee. I gave a devilish smile as he was now at chest level.

" _Oh, this is gonna feel great."_ I thought to myself as I prepared for my final move.

I positioned myself and was ready to deliver my favorite kick. I connected with a crushing spinning back kick to his temple. After that I watched Boar's eyes roll to the back of his head and I watched him fall. Boar was done. I dropped my fighting stance and took a breath.

"Unstoppable my ass." I said while looking down at the unconscious body of Boar.

I seemed to have calmed down a bit after everything was said and done. I looked at my paws and saw I had blood on them. My clothes were a little ripped and I'm sure my forehead was still bleeding. My back was kinda sore from the fight, but nothing too serious. Thing's could be worse.

"Woah." I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see four animals standing there. A Monkey, a Crane, a Viper, and a Tiger. They all stared at me and I was getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"Um hi." I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"We caught the last part of your fight. That was impressive." The Viper said to me.

I saw the Monkey take note of the other bandits that were unconscious.

"Dude did you do all this?" The Monkey asked me.

"Well um yea." I answered him rubbing the back of my head."

"So, you must know kung fu too then." I heard someone say, but I saw that none of the other animals spoke.

"Who said that?" I asked looking around.

"Down here buddy." I heard the same voice say.

I looked down to see a Mantis.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you there." I said slightly embarrassed.

"That's ok he gets that a lot." The Monkey said before laughing which caused the Mantis to turn around and glare at him.

I just looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Ignore them. So, what brings you to the Valley?" The Crane asked me.

"Oh, um nothing really. I'm just traveling" I said answering his question.

"Where are you from? We don't really see tigers quite like you in the valley." The Viper said.

"I'm a long way from home." I said giving a vague answer.

"Oh, well you got a name?" She asked me.

"William." I introduced myself.

"That's a weird name." The Mantis said.

"Hush Mantis." The Viper said.

" _He's a Mantis named Mantis?"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Viper and these are my friends, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Tigress. We're the Furious Five." Viper said introducing herself and her team.

Not gonna lie that's a cool name for a team.

"Nice to meet you all." I said and they all smiled. Well except for Tigress who hasn't stopped glaring at me.

" _What's her problem?"_ I thought to myself

"Thanks for handling Boar and his goons here. We had our hands full with other bandits around the village." Crane explained.

"No thanks are necessary. I just did what needed to be done." I said with modesty.

"Oh, it is completely necessary. Someone could've gotten hurt if you hadn't stepped in." Viper said.

"Well it looks like someone did get hurt." Mantis said.

I caught on to what he meant as I'm sure the blood on my forehead was noticeable.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm used to getting a few cuts and bruises." I said rubbing some of the blood off my forehead.

"Yeah maybe you should get that cleaned up. Are you staying anywhere in the valley?" Monkey asked.

"No, I just arrived yesterday." I answered

"And you didn't have anywhere to sleep?" Viper asked.

I shook my head. "No money to sleep in an inn."

"Well why don't you come back with us to the Jade Palace?" Viper suggested.

"Oh, that's very generous, but I can take care of myself." I said not really wanting to burden them.

"Nonsense. I can't let you sleep on the streets knowing you helped us out." Viper insisted.

I thought about it and another night in an alley didn't seem like a good idea. Now a palace does sound lovely. And I'm sure they have food. I haven't eaten since I got here.

"Well I suppose a night in a palace won't hurt." I said

"Fantastic! I'm sure once our master hears about how you stopped Boar single handedly, he'll be more than welcomed to let you stay at the Jade Palace." Viper said with a smile.

I then looked around at the sleeping bodies of the bandits.

"What about these guys?" I asked

"Oh, the imperials usually come and clean up after we're done." Crane explained.

Well isn't that convenient?

"Alright then lead the way." I said with smile.

They smiled back. Save for Tigress who still hasn't stopped looking at me like she wants to rip my throat out.

 **At the bottom of the thousand steps.**

" _Oh, sweet Jesus."_ I thought as I stared at the ungodly number of stairs leading to a palace on top of the mountain.

I can't imagine how long it must've took to build this. I've never seen this many stairs in my life.

"The days not even half over yet, so maybe we can still get some training in before lunch." Monkey said as he started up the steps.

Even after fighting these guys are still willing to train? After a match my old coach says I should take a few days off before starting to train again. They all started up the steps and I followed behind them.

"So how long you've been practicing kung fu?" Mantis asked me after jumping on my shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know kung fu"

Mantis tilted his head. "Then what was all that we saw you do to Boar?"

"That was MMA." I answered

"What's that?" Crane asked.

"It's just a combination of different styles of fighting." I explained.

"Woah so you know different ways to kick butt?" Monkey asked me.

"Only like three." I said.

"Hmph." My ear caught Tigress make that sound under her breath.

"Only three he says. All of us only know the one style." Mantis said

"Speaking of which. You guys are kung fu masters?" I asked

"We sure are. Though Tigress has trained longer than all of us." Viper answered.

I looked at Tigress who had been reluctant to speak to me since I met her. She seemed to be ignoring the entire conversation we were having.

" _Guessing she doesn't say much"._ I thought to myself.

 **The Jade Palace**

I was slightly out of breath from walking all those steps. I do take long jogs, but that was ridiculous. I took in the scenery and wow. This place is huge. This is like one of those old school kung fu movies. It's funny that I say that because these are actual kung fu masters. I wonder what kind of training these guys do.

We entered a courtyard and we were heading towards a large building. I then spotted a small animal standing on top of the stairs. A Red Panda I think. The five stopped at the bottom of the stairs and they all bowed in respect. He must be their master.

"Have the bandits been dealt with?" Their master said walking down the stairs.

"Yes, Master Shifu. The valley is safe." Tigress said.

Oh, so that's what her voice sounds like. It doesn't really match how angry she looked at me earlier.

"And what of Boar?" Shifu asked her.

"He was not defeated by us." Tigress explained. It sounded like it almost hurt her to say that.

"Oh?" Shifu asked raising both his eyebrows.

The five then all stepped aside and put me on the spot. Shifu looked at me and I nervously bowed. He was small, but he gave off an intimidating presence.

"Um hello my name is William." I said introducing myself.

"This is the one who defeated Boar?" Shifu said looking me up and down.

"Yes Master Shifu. He also helped with other bandits that attacked the valley." Crane explained.

"He claims to have no where to stay. I thought it would be a good idea to let him stay the night at the Jade Palace as a show of gratitude." Viper chimed in.

"I see." Shifu said not taking his eyes off me. "Return to the training hall. I wish to have a word with our guest."

"Yes, Master Shifu" The five said in unison before walking into the building in front of me. I noticed Tigress glance back at me as she walked into what I assumed was the training hall. It was now just me and Shifu. I was a little nervous.

"I see you didn't come out unscathed in your battle." Shifu said taking note of the blood on my hands and forehead.

"Oh, um yes things were touch and go for a second, but I pulled through." I said wrapping my hands around my back.

"Hmm. Well I suppose for your bravery I shall grant you one nights stay at the Jade Palace." Shifu said.

I bowed. "Thank you."

"In the meantime, clean yourself up. You are a disgrace to look at right now. On the path up the mountain you'll find a bathhouse" Shifu said pointing at a set of stairs leading up farther up the mountain.

"Of course." I said after taking note of the path he pointed out.

"After you are done you will join us in the training hall. I expect you to find your way back on your own." Shifu said before walking into the training hall. He seems like a no-nonsense kind of guy. Same as Tigress, but I bet he's a lot worse.

"Alrighty then" I said before walking in the direction that was given to me.

 **In the bathhouse**

The bathhouse was built around a hot spring. When I walked in it was lovely. The smell of lavender filled my nose. There were towels and little bottles of shampoo and soap. Still weirded out I can understand the Chinese writing on the bottles, but I didn't let that plague my thoughts. I am now sitting in the hot spring. It was relaxing and my sore back from my fight with Boar was feeling a lot better. I'll uh spare you the details of what I saw after stripping off my clothes before I got in. Just know it's going to take a very long time to get used to my new body. I could stay in the hot spring all day, but I was expected back at the training hall and I honestly wanted to see the five in action.

After I was done bathing I dried myself off with a towel and put on my boxers and pants. Before I put on my slightly ripped muscle shirt I stood in front of a mirror to look at the cut I got from Boars punch. It was a small cut and the bleeding had stopped. Nothing I haven't gotten before. My fur covered it well enough, but some peroxide would be needed to avoid infection. I looked to my right and saw a cabinet. I walked over and opened it to see if I could find what I was looking for. I did find a small bottle of peroxide. I took it and poured a little in my paw. I rubbed it on my forehead and the burn was expected, but unwelcomed. Its not the worst I've felt.

 **The Training Hall**

After cleaning up and putting all my clothes back on I made my way back to the training hall. The sun was still shining as the day looked to have just got started. Guess I've been fighting bandits all morning. I entered the courtyard and my ears picked up on what was going on inside the training hall. I heard a mixture of smashing and shouting. It sounded intense. I had to see what was going on, so I quickened my pace.

I entered the training hall and was amazed at what I was witnessing. The training hall was like a death gauntlet. The five were all moving through it like it was child's play. This is how they train? And I thought the way I trained was exhausting. This is insane. In front of me the most noticeable was Tigress. She was moving gracefully on rotating wooden logs while at the same time dodging chained wooden clubs with spikes on them. I saw in between one of her movements she noticed me watching. A few moments later she struck a club and it was in pieces. I saw one large piece of wood flying towards my face. I dodged it by quickly moving to the side. That was close

" _The hell? She did that on friggin purpose did she?"_ I thought to myself.

"Finished bathing I see." I heard someone say to my right.

I looked to see that it was Master Shifu who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

" _Was he standing there the whole time?"_ I thought to myself.

"You look much more dignified. Aside from your atrocious attire." Shifu said to me.

"Umm thank you?" I said not really knowing how to register his statement.

He then turned to watch the Furious Five continue with their training. I stood and watched too, but the silence between us was getting ridiculous. I decided to speak up.

"So, is there any reason you wanted me to be here?" I asked him.

"Did you have somewhere else to be?" He asked me not turning his head from the five.

"Um no." I answered.

"Then be silent and watch." He said bluntly.

" _Geez and I thought my old coach was harsh."_ I thought to myself turning back to watch the five train.

Normally I'd say something back, but something told me not to ever get on his bad side. We stood and watched in silence as the Five continued to train. The one I watched the most was Tigress. I see she is accustomed to using a double palm strike technique. I then saw viper moving smoothly through a fire obstacle. Just a bit in front of her I saw little green blurs of Mantis striking rotating wooden dummies. Small, fast, and powerful. He's a triple threat. I looked up to see Crane flying around the room. He was dodging, and deflecting arrows being launched at him by what I assumed were the palace attendance. Monkey swinging from bladed rings chained to the ceiling. It got to take a lot of precision not to cut your hand. I watched them work for about fifteen minutes before Shifu finally spoke up.

"Alright students that's enough." He said to the Five.

They all instantly stopped what they were doing and gathered to our position.

"You may now all proceed to barracks for lunch. After that the rest of the day is yours." Shifu said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Master Shifu." The all said at the same time while bowing.

They all then began to leave the training hall. I started to turn around to leave myself. Lunch sounds great right now.

"Not you." Shifu said to me causing me to pause in my step.

" _Oh, come on I'm starving."_ I complained in my head.

It was just me and Shifu in the training hall now. I wonder what he wants with me now.

"Am I correct to assume that it was you who dealt with the coyote bandits that were attacking Nong Village?" He asked me.

News must travel fast around here.

"Yeah that was me. I was just passing through." I explained.

"Hmm so that is twice you risked you own safety for the well being of others." He stated.

"Well if someone is capable of helping, then they should, right?" I asked.

"You are either brave or completely reckless." Shifu stated.

"Eh somewhere in between most likely." I said giving a light chuckle. My attempt to be funny failed though as Shifu kept a straight face. I quickly stopped chuckling.

"Tell me. What do you think of kung fu?" He asked me.

"Oh, well it's amazing. I've never seen kung fu up close before. Where I from there aren't too many places to learn kung fu, so I took it upon myself to learn other ways of fighting." I said giving my best answer.

"I see." Shifu said looking a little deep in thought.

"Is there um a reason for all these questions?" I asked nervously.

"Your victory over Boar is not to be ignored and you've already defended helpless citizens beforehand. I'm wondering whether or not I should make your stay at the Jade Palace more permanent." He explained.

"Permanent? You mean stay here and train?" I asked.

"Correct. I will train you as I have trained the Five. You will become a defender of China and all those who reside in it. However, becoming a student at the Jade Palace is no easy task. It requires a great level of discipline and patience. Your knuckles will bleed, your bones will break, and your muscles will tear, but if you are determined, then you will eventually become a master in kung fu. So, how do you respond?" He asked me after explaining what he wants from me.

I thought about it. Me a kung fu warrior? Seems like a long shot. Then again so was becoming an MMA fighter. I can handle myself already so imagine what I could do as a kung fu master. What the hell right? I have nothing is going on in this world. Might as well do something meaningful while I'm here. I looked at Master Shifu and was ready to give him my answer.

"I see no reason not to. This could be good for me and well…. others." I said giving my final answer.

"Good decision. Tomorrow is Saturday. An off day for the five, but not for you." He said giving an almost evil smile.

" _Oh boy._ " I thought to myself.

"After you have eaten breakfast you and one member of the Furious Five will visit a tailor in the village to get you some respectable clothing. Honestly I can't even look at those pants." He stated.

" _Ok ouch."_ I thought slightly hurt by his comment.

"After you have the proper attire you will meet me in the training hall. I want to see exactly what you are capable of." Shifu explained.

"Understood Master Shifu." I said giving a bow. I saw the Five bow enough times to do it properly.

"Hmph good. I expect you up at the morning gong. Now go join the five for lunch at the barracks and deliver the news yourself. You should be able to find it on your own." He said.

"Yes, Master Shifu." I said before turning to leave the training hall.

I'm honestly not the most respectable type, but I show it to those who are deserving. Or to those who scare the shit outta me.

 **The Barracks.**

I was a little lost at first, but I made my way to the Barracks. This place has a lot of stairs. I made it to the door and I could smell food inside. Good cause I'm hungry. I opened the door and went inside.

I followed the smell of food into the kitchen. The Five were sitting at a table enjoying their lunch. My presence didn't go unnoticed, but I decided to greet them anyway.

"Hey everyone." I greeted them.

"Hey William, we saved ya a seat." Monkey said pointing at the seat across from him.

I walked over and sat down. I sat across from Monkey. Viper and Crane were sitting to my left and Tigress and Mantis were sitting to my right.

"So, um what's for lunch?" I asked.

"Dumplings and vegetable soup." Crane said.

"I already made you a bowl." Viper said pushing a bowl of soup towards me with her tail.

"Oh, thanks that's very sweet." I thanked Viper before taking a sip of soup. "This is good. Did you make this?"

"I sure did thank you for the complement." Viper said.

"No problem." I said in a nice tone.

"So, what did Shifu want to talk to you about? He held you back for a while." Mantis asked me.

"Oh, I almost forgot. He asked me if I wanted to stay and train here with you guys and I said yes." I answered.

I heard Tigress give a small grunt under her breath. Really starting to think she doesn't like me. Eh whatever.

"Wow that's great news. It'll be nice to have a new face around here." Crane said with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll become a master in no time." Viper added.

"Hopefully. Tomorrow Shifu wants me to visit a tailor for some new clothes. Then I have to meet him later in the training hall to get things started." I explained.

"Wait he's having you train on an off day?" Monkey asked.

"Not an off day for me he so kindly put it hehe." I answered.

"You poor soul." Mantis said.

"It's no big deal. I'm used to training almost everyday already." I assured him.

"Huh well good luck with that. What are you gonna do for the rest of the day?" Crane asked.

"Hmm not sure. Probably just explore the palace a little." I answered.

"Maybe I could give you a tour." Viper offered.

"That'll be nice." I answered.

We all sat and finished lunch. I wasn't totally sure how this kung fu thing would work out, but I know I'm gonna give it my all. Things are looking up.

 **Later that day.**

The day was over, and the sun had set. Viper had given me a tour of the Palace and it was nice. She showed me the Hall of Warriors. She also showed me some weapons and relics used by past heroes. After that she took me to two other locations. A garden and an arena. She also mentions something about a dragon grotto. Going to have to check that out on my own time. The most notable was the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. It's a fitting name. The area gave off a very peaceful sense. I see myself relaxing there a lot.

I am now making my way to the room the palace help prepared for me. The first thing I noticed walking down the hall was how squeaky the floor was. I assumed the trick there was to walk softly so I did. I didn't make too much noise after that. I reached my room and opened the doors. It was an empty space save for the window and a cot in the top left corner of the room. Going to have to decorate a bit, but still way better than sleeping in an alley. I think I was the only one getting ready for bed. I believe the five were still out doing whatever. I then walked over to my cot. I started to sling off my shirt when I heard a quiet footstep behind me. I turned to find Tigress standing at the entrance of my room. She was glaring at me with her paws on her hips. I just know I'm not going to enjoy this conversation. I walked in front of her.

"Hi, can I hel- "I started to say but she silenced me by raising her left paw.

"The others maybe impressed by you defeating Boar, but not me." She declared.

" _Oh, so it's like that huh?"_ I thought to myself. I crossed my arms. "Well it's not like I did any of that to impress you." I stated.

"Regardless your technique was sloppy, and you barely have any form at all." She said bluntly.

"You got a problem with me sweetheart?" I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"I just don't see why Master Shifu would take interest in an amateur." She stated.

"Hmm is that right? I may be far from being a master, but I'm also far from being an amateur." I retorted.

"I highly doubt that. Tomorrow you might as well leave and not waste my master's time." She said before turning around and went to her room across the hall.

I shook my head and smiled. I then let out a light chuckle that made Tigress glance back at me. "Wow. Hmph ok. Have a nice night Tigress." I said with a smile before closing my doors shut.

I took off my shirt and threw beside my cot. I wasn't angry at all with Tigress's little attitude problem. In fact, I welcomed it. If there's one thing I enjoy more than fighting, it's the look on someone's face after I've proved them wrong. Some people used to tell me I'd never make it in MMA. Sure as hell proved them wrong and Tigress will be no different. Before I was gonna give it my all. Now I'm really going to grind for this and I can't wait to get started tomorrow.

I laid down on my cot and stared at the ceiling. Today was more eventful then the day I arrived here, and I was exhausted. Tomorrow promises to be just as eventful. Maybe even more so. I'm as excited as I used to get for my matches. I closed my eyes and treated myself to a restful sleep.

 **Chapter 2 ladies and gentlemen. Last chapter I made it seem like there were only 6 bandits plus Boar attacking the valley, but I thought it would make more sense if the Five were already fighting bandits in a different area while William was fighting Boar. Also, if your wondering were William found the strength to be Boar. Well let's just say his animal instincts kicked in. He isn't really used to them yet. I hope that's believable. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. All this helps me write better and I promise to make this story as enjoyable as I can. Next update should be sooner next time since I have no distractions. Before I go a little fun fact about me. I actually am training to be an MMA fighter in real life so that had something to do for the idea of this story. In fact, in a couple of weeks I have a grappling tournament so wish me luck. Always a pleasure. See ya soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. Now I wanna answer a question I saw in the reviews. Will there be pairing in this story? Don't hate me, but I'm not telling. Sorry I feel like I should keep you guys guessing. William seems to be adapting well in this world. There's a reason for that, but again not telling. That being said. Enjoy chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: New Sparring Partner

I woke up half expecting to be back home in Florida. I wasn't surprised to find myself in the same empty room I fell asleep in last night. I sat up and stretched my arms out. I then looked at my paws.

"Yup still a tiger." I said to myself.

I just noticed I only had four fingers. How do I not notice something like that?

I got up and grabbed my shirt and put it on. The sun was shining through window telling me it was morning. Since I'm up I figured there was no reason to sit around so I walked over to my door and opened it. I stepped into the hallway and it was quiet. I looked to my right to see Master Shifu standing at the end of the hall. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, good morning Master." I said waving hello.

Suddenly I heard the morning gong and a few moments after that the Furious Five all burst from their respective rooms. The sudden surprise made me jump.

"Good morning Master." They all said at the same time.

The five then all looked at me a little wide eyed. Well expect for one who just stared daggers at me at me.

" _This is awkward."_ I thought to myself.

"Hmm unexpected. Students today is Saturday, so do as you wish with your day. I do however recommend you meditate during your spare time. William I'm sure you remember your task for this morning." Shifu said.

"I do Master Shifu." I answered.

"Good. All of you proceed to breakfast. Viper you will accompany William during his visit to the tailor. See that he acquires the proper training attire." Shifu told Viper.

"Of course, Master Shifu." Viper said.

Shifu nodded. "Your all dismissed." He said before leaving.

I started walking down the hallway with the others when Monkey spoke up.

"Hey out before the morning gong. Not bad for your first day here." Monkey said as I walked beside him.

"I'm always up early. I'm not the type to lay around a lot." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Did you see the look on Shifu's face? I think that's the first time I've seen him looked slightly surprised." Mantis added.

"He can't be that bad right?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll find out today." Mantis answered.

 **On the way down to the valley.**

Breakfast was a little quiet and uneventful, so I won't bore you with details. Everyone just talked about their plans for the day. Monkey and Mantis were going to go mingle in the village after meditation. Crane was going to just study scrolls and maybe fly around the valley afterwards. Viper was just going to do some shopping after she was done with me and the tailor. Didn't know what Tigress was up to because she was silent throughout breakfast.

Me and Viper were walking down the thousand steps. Well I was walking. Viper was slithering.

"Sorry you had to be stuck with me this morning." I said to Viper feeling bad that I'm taking up her morning.

"It's no trouble. Besides I want to be the first to see you in your new clothes." Viper assured me with a smile.

What she said made me smile. She's like the sister I never had.

"Well It's not like I was getting anything fancy." I said.

"Doesn't matter. I just know Jun is going to love you." Viper said mentioning a name I haven't heard before.

"Who?" I asked.

"She's the tailor we're visiting. She's very passionate about fashion and when she gets a look at you, she'll know exactly what kind of training clothes you need." Viper explained.

A fashion expert huh? Well if Viper likes her then she must be nice. We walked a more ways down when I thought I'd ask Viper about you know who.

"So, Viper what's Tigress's deal? How quiet she is seems normal to you guys." I asked.

"She just takes kung fu very seriously." Viper answered.

"Don't all of you take it seriously?" I asked.

"Well yes, but Tigress takes it a step further." She answered.

"Hm I see."

"Yes, she can be stoic sometimes, but she wasn't always like that." Viper continued.

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. When we first met she actually smiled."

"What changed?" I asked.

"As the years went by she just became more and more focused on kung fu, but she's quite nice once she warms up to you." Viper answered.

I lightly chuckled. "Well based off the way she looks at me. I don't think I'm ever going to see her nice side."

"It just takes her a while to trust new faces. Till this day she doesn't trust the mail man and he's been coming to the jade palace years before any of us came along." Viper explained.

I laughed at that.

 **The Valley**

Viper and I soon made our way through the valley. As I walked through the village, villagers would greet me and thank me for beating Boar. I didn't think I'd be popular here so quickly. Soon we came upon the tailor's shop. The outside was decorated with flowers which gave off a nice scent. Viper used her tail to push the door open and I walked in behind her. Inside were a large assortment of clothes, hats, and accessories.

"Jun sweetie are you here?" Viper called out.

After Viper called for Jun I heard rapid footsteps coming from upstairs. A second floor. She must live here. Suddenly a clouded leopard appeared in the room. She was wearing a pink qipao with green flower designs on it.

"Viper its so good to see you and-"Jun let out a loud gasp when she saw me.

"Hello." I greeted.

Suddenly Jun was invading my personal space.

"Oh my gosh." She said hyperactively circling me. "Viper who's your friend? I've never seen a tiger like this before. What's with his fur? What's with his eyes? Oh wow their so pretty!"

She was excited to say the least. I looked at Viper who was trying to hold in a laugh. She knew this would happen.

"Jun this is my friend William. He's a new student at the Jade Palace and he's here to buy some clothes for training." Viper explained.

Jun then let out a squill. "I'd be honored. I've always wanted to work with a tiger, but Tigress thinks she's too good to look stunning."

I chuckled at that. She must know Tigress pretty well too. I didn't mind Jun's hyperactive self. She reminds me of someone from an old tv show.

"Great I'll be out here when your done." Viper said as she started to slither around looking at accessories.

"Well let's get started then. Follow me please." Jun said leading me while I followed.

She led me to a fitting room. The room had four mirrors surrounding a stand. I stood on the stand assuming its where I was needed to be.

"So what kind of training attire do you prefer?" Jun asked me.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I suppose whatever you think will go good with me." I suggested.

"Great. Now I gotta get your exact measurements, so I'm gonna need you to um." She said gesturing to my clothes.

I caught on. "Sure, no problem."

I then started to take off my shirt. I wasn't self-conscious of my body. I was already in shape before I came to this world and it looks like it stuck. I slipped out of my pants and all I had on now was my boxers. I turned around to look at the mirrors. I was starting to get used to this body. Though the tail still felt kinda weird.

"Now could you hold out your arms please?" She asked me.

I did as she said as Jun started to measure my body.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what kind of tiger are you?" She asked me.

I figured I could just roll with the fact I'm not really human anymore. Physically at least.

"Well I'm a white tiger, we're an extremely rare case." I explained.

"Really how rare?" She asked.

"One out of ten thousand are born." I explained.

I guess I can just use information I know about actual white tigers. I mean I am an actual white tiger but…. Ugh you know what I mean.

"Wow you must be lucky to be born like this." She complemented.

"Thank you" I said.

Tch yeah lucky riiight. Well honestly maybe I am lucky.

"And all done. I think I know the perfect training outfit for you." Jun said as she started to walk out the room. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." I said looking at myself in the mirror.

I looked into my own sapphire eyes.

" _Are these really that pretty?"_ I thought to myself.

"I'm back I hope you like what I picked out for you." Jun called out from behind me.

I turned around to see that she was holding clothes in her paws.

"Thanks." I said as I took the clothes from her paws.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. Me and Viper will be out here when your done." Jun said skipping out of the room.

I was now alone in the fitting room. I laid the items on a small table. The first piece of clothing I held up were black silk pants. I noticed there was a hole in the back of them. For my tail I assumed. I put the pants on and damn did it feel comfy.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." I said to myself.

I then picked up another piece of clothing. I was a sapphire vest. Similar to Tigress's only there wasn't a vine pattern. On the left side of the vest were the chinses symbols for rare in a vertical line. The symbols themselves were black. I put on the vest and it was a nice fit. Last thing that was on the table was a white sash. I picked it up and began tying it around my waist. When I was done I went over to the mirror. I was pleased with what I saw, so I left the room to see what Viper and Jun thought.

"Well ladies what do ya think?" I said presenting my new look.

"Oh my. You look handsome." Viper was the first to comment.

I blushed. I'm sure it was noticeable because of the white fur.

"I hope you don't mind the bright colored vest. I thought it would be nice for you to have something that matches your eyes." Jun explained.

"I love it. It feels great." I assured her.

"Glad to hear it." Jun said with a smile.

"Will this about cover it Jun?" Viper said holding a bag of yuan with her tail.

" _Where was she keeping that?"_ I thought to myself.

"This ones on the house." Jun said.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Viper asked.

"I'm totally sure. It was an honor to dress the new student at the Jade Palace." Jun explained.

"Your really kind." I said.

"Thank you." Jun said with a bow.

"Well in that event we best be on our way. Shifu will be waiting for you in the training hall Will." Viper said as she started out the door.

"Sure thing. It was nice meeting you Jun." I said as I followed Viper.

"Bye bye. Come back and visit anytime." Jun said waving goodbye.

 **With William at the Jade Palace**

Viper and I had separated while moving through the village. She wanted to stay in the valley for a while longer to do some shopping. The long walk up the palace steps was almost exhausting, but nothing compared as to what is coming next.

I walked through the courtyard and made my way to the training hall. When I entered it looked empty. I searched for Master Shifu, but he was no where in sight. I looked behind me as I figured he would've appeared out of thin air again. He wasn't there either.

"Am I early?" I asked myself.

I started to walk around the training hall. I figured I could get started on my own. No point in just standing around. I looked to see which training equipment was less likely to kill me if I tried it. I soon decided on the rotating wooden dummies. I looked at one that was by itself and tried to figure out the best way to go about it. I lightly smacked one arm and blocked another aiming for my head.

" _Reaction and timing huh? I do need to work on my reflexes."_ I thought to myself.

I got in my southpaw stance and began striking the dummy. I focused more on the top part of it as I wasn't good at blocking my mid-section. I got a couple hits on the head in, but not without getting hit myself. It was a little frustrating at first. Ok it was really frustrating. I think the dummy hit me more times than I hit it.

"Alright that does it." I said after I got smacked in the back of my head.

I then gave the dummy a powerful left roundhouse kick. The kick broke the dummy in half. My foot did hurt after that though.

"Ow ow ow." I said while holding my foot.

The same thing happened when I fought the coyotes. It happened with Boar too because my punches barely affected him at first. Where is this strength coming from? I was never this strong back in my world.

I walked over to the other dummies and wanted to see if I could make the same thing happen again. I punched a dummy as hard as I could. It rocked a bit, but it didn't break like the one before.

" _Why can't I figure this out?"_ I thought as I frustratedly kicked the wooden tail of the dummy.

I was soon on the ground as the dummies tail tripped my feet from under me. I then let out a small growl. I quickly got up and punched the dummy in one of it's arms. I wasn't focuses however and I was instantly smacked in the head by another one of the dummy's arms. That smack made me stagger into the rest of the rotating dummies. Bumping into one dummy after the other caused a chain reaction. I was repeatably hit by the surrounding dummies. I was being hit in my head, my body, and my legs. I was getting thrown around more than I was used to. The whole thing was making me angry. I started to get the same feeling I had when I fought Boar.

"AAH!" I yelled out as I punched a dummy breaking it apart.

I didn't stop there as I began tearing apart the other rotating dummies. I wasn't thinking at all. I just needed to let the anger out. I didn't even stop to think about how I suddenly became strong again. I never had uncontrollable rage before. What was happening to me? By the time I was done I was rapidly breathing and growling. My eyes were darting back and forward to make sure I didn't miss one.

"Have we calmed down?" A voice rang from behind me.

I jump a bit and whipped around to see Master Shifu there. He must love appearing out of nowhere

"Oh, I um. Sorry I don't know what came over me."

"You can't control it" Shifu said.

I tilted my head. "Control what?"

"Your anger. You have strength, but you don't know how to use it without losing control." Shifu explained.

He was right. During my fight with Boar I got angry. I pulled off moves I never could before. I didn't even realize what I was doing.

"Tigress had this problem before. When she was a child." Shifu said.

My ears flatten after what he said. _"Well now I'm embarrassed."_ I thought to myself.

"You must learn to harness your strength without acting on emotions alone. Fighting in that state will leave you unfocused and sloppy. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." I said with a bow.

"Good. Now try again and this time focus." Shifu said gesturing to the one rotating dummy I missed.

"No problem." I said making my way over to the dummy.

 **Two hours later**

I collapsed on the ground after I finished doing five hundred pushups. Shifu had me wail on the rotating dummy for about thirty minutes. After that I ran a hundred laps around the court yard. Soon as I was done he told me to drop down and give him five hundred pushups. This combined with the hot sun was an exhausting workout. Not that I don't love a good workout.

"Alright that is enough for now. Usually the Five would train for three hours but seeing as it is supposed to be an off day, I'll show mercy. This one time." Shifu said.

"How'd I do?" I asked.

"You have a long way to go. The rest of the day is yours. Do as you wish." Shifu said walking away.

"Is it ok that I continue to use the training hall?" I asked.

He turned around. "Hmm very well, but only use the gauntlet of wooden warriors. What's left of them anyway."

"Thanks Master." I said bringing my fist into my paw. I would've got up and bowed but my legs were killing me.

 **With Tigress.**

After a long meditation session, I was making my way to the training hall. Normally I'd perform some tai chi after meditation, but I felt the need to sharpen my skills. I walked through the courtyard and I could hear someone already inside.

I entered the training and the first thing I noticed was that all, but a few wooden warriors were broken. In the center I spotted our new student. William, I think his name was. He was spinning around on his hands while kicking at the same time. I didn't know what he was doing, but it wasn't kung fu.

" _What's he even doing?"_ I thought to myself while shaking my head.

I then made my way over to him. He had not noticed me yet, so I spoke up.

"Are you here to learn kung fu or dancing?" I asked him with my arms crossed.

He stopped doing whatever it was he was doing and turned to face me. He started stretching his arms when he spoke.

"It's called capoeira sweetheart." He said to me.

"I don't care what it's called and don't call me sweetheart." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry does that bother you sweetheart?" He said with a playful look on his face.

I growled. "You're really testing your luck."

He chuckled at what I said which irritated me more.

"But you look so cute when your mad." He teased me with a smug look.

"You seem determined to walk out of here with a broken limb. Keep it up." I threatened with a growl.

"Look I don't know what your problem with is with me, but why don't you take your little attitude somewhere else?"

"Don't you take that tone with me." I said with authority.

"Or wha- "I silenced him with a powerful-left palm strike to his chest. It was forceful enough to send him flying against a wall. He fell face first on the ground.

"That's what. You should have thought twice about talking down to your superior." I said to his unconscious body.

I turned and began to make my way to the swinging clubs. It was at that moment I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I whipped around quickly, but no one was there. I looked down and saw William crouching down. Before I could even react, I was met with a left uppercut. It sent me back six feet and I landed on a broken wooden warrior. I was dazed only for a second and I sat up. I locked my eyes on William and started to growl. He was smiling and breathing heavy. I noticed his eyes were slits.

" _He can hit hard I'll give him that."_ I thought as I rubbed my chin.

"You wanna try that again sweetheart?" He said taunting with a smile.

I growled as a stood up. I got in my tiger style stance while William got into his own fighting stance.

" _I'm going to rip him apart."_ I thought to myself as I launched at him.

 **With Monkey and Mantis 3** **rd** **person.**

Monkey and Mantis had just made it back to the Jade Palace. They both were down in the valley to hang out and grab some lunch. They were walking through the courtyard when Monkey spoke.

"So, what can we do now?" Monkey asked Mantis

"We could just meditate for the rest of the day and relax afterwards." Mantis suggested.

Monkey then looked at the training hall as he and Mantis were walking by.

"How do you think William did with his training with Shifu?" Monkey asked.

"I'm sure he'll tell us at dinner." Mantis answered.

"Wait doesn't Tigress usually train sometimes on her days off?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah so what?" Mantis asked.

"You think her, and William got along if they had to train at the same time?"

It was at that moment William came crashing through the training hall doors and rolled to a stop.

"Does that answer your question?" Mantis said with a not so surprised look on his face.

 **William POV**

" _Christ what are her arms made of?"_ I thought to myself as I got back up.

So, challenging a kung fu master on my first day of training was a bad idea. Ok a horrible idea. I knew Tigress was strong just by the way she looks, but man she's fast. I was clearly outclassed and yet…. I was excited. I wasn't even angry about the whole thing. Something about fighting her was getting my blood pumping. I was loving this.

I dusted myself off and saw Tigress emerge from the training hall. She leaped to about three feet in front of me.

"Ready to give up now?" She asked me.

I spit out a little blood to the side and got into my southpaw stance. "What do you think?"

Tigress growled and launched into the air. She was going to deliver and axe kick, but I rolled out of the way. In half a second, she was overwhelming me with strikes. I blocked, but some slipped through. I had to retaliate, so I ducked on of her palm strikes and hit her with a right hook in the cheek. It was enough to stun her a bit, but I couldn't let her recover. I hit her again with a left cross and another right hook and her head turned from the punch. I was about to hit her with another left cross while her head was turned, but she caught my fist with her left paw without looking. I was wide eyed as she slowly turned back to face me. Her growl made me slightly nervous.

" _Uh oh."_ I thought.

She gave me a right punch to my chest and it sent my back four feet. That knocked the wind out of me, but I got up anyway. I saw Tigress sprint at me on all fours and she launched at me. She positioned herself midair and I saw what move she was about to pull off.

"Here it comes." I said to myself.

I spin dodged to the right avoiding her double palm strike. She was now open for an attack and I had a move in mind. I hit her with her own move. My own double palm strike sent her rolling back five feet. I felt so cool at that moment. She recovered quickly and got to her hands. She then gave me an angry look.

"Hmm I guess you're not that good if an amateur and pull off one of your moves." I said taunting her.

Making her even more angry was probably not the smartest move, but oh well.

Tigress growled and stood up. She got in her fighting stance and I got into my own. I then heard a flapping noise coming from my left. I noticed Tigress looking the direction of the noise, so I looked to. I saw a goose land clumsily on the ground and a few of his feathers fell off.

"Something wrong Zeng?" I heard Monkey's voice say. I then turned to see him and Mantis.

" _How long were they there?"_ I thought to myself.

"Bandits! In the valley!" Zeng said frantically.

"What again? There's never a dull moment around here." I said throwing my hands up.

Tigress then appeared beside me.

"You're not getting off that easy. When the bandits are dealt with we are picking up where we left off." Tigress said with a finger to my chest.

I chuckled and smiled. "Sure, whatever you say sweetheart."

Tigress's only response was a grunt. Her, Mantis, and monkey then took off towards the valley. I sprinted behind and followed. We quickly made our way to the thousand steps. I noticed I was falling behind a bit. I then had a thought as I saw Tigress run on all fours.

"Worth a shot I guess." I said to myself while running.

I dropped down to all fours myself. It was weird at first, but then it started to feel natural. I noticed I was picking up more speed as I passed Monkey and Mantis. I ended up beside Tigress and she looked at me. I gave her a small smile and I darted forward leaving her behind. Why not have a little fun right? Soon she was beside me again. I didn't mind a little race before a fight why not? We picked up speed and I'm sure we left Monkey and Mantis in the dust.

 **In the Valley**

Me and Tigress both skidded to a stop. Bandits were attacking alright. Wolfs bandits. And they were armed. There were ten in twelve in total. Without hesitation Tigress charged forward and began attacking with kung fu shouts. Soon after Mantis and Monkey darted past me and began attack themselves. I looked to my right and saw two wolf bandits charging at me. I quickly got in my fighting stance. I ran forward and sent one wolf back with a flying kick. The next one was about to swing his sword, but I ducked under and swept his legs from under his. I quickly got the full mount and one crushing left punch later, he was out cold. I got up and saw the wolf I kicked earlier rush at me.

"WAIT!" I yelled with both my hands up.

The wolf stopped and gave me a confused look.

"What's that on your face?" I asked him.

"Wha-"I cut him off with a hard left kick to the face.

"Oh, it was my foot. My bad heh heh." I said shrugging my shoulders.

I turned to see Tigress, Mantis, and Monkey still fighting. I noticed Tigress was fending off two wolves and I thought I should help her. I ran up behind her and put my left paw on her right shoulder. I vaulted over Tigress and delivered a kick to the wolf in front of her. I gave that same wolf a left cross and he was knocked out. The wolf to my left was about to strike but Tigress double palm struck him before he could.

"I didn't need your help." Tigress said to me with an aggravated look.

"I'll be sure to remember that next time you actually need help." I said turning my attention to three wolf bandits converging on me.

I ran at them and took out each one with a single move. Right hook to the first one. Right backfist to the second. And finally, a left roundhouse to the last one. That was almost too easy. Looks like I'm slowly learning to use my strength.

Everything soon calmed down. All the bandits were defeated, and no one got hurt. I let out a heavy breath because after all that I was exhausted. Training with Shifu, fighting Tigress, and facing bandits all in one day. One eventful day after the other. I already need a vacation. I then noticed Crane flying in with Viper in his talons.

"Is everyone alright?" Viper asked as she was let go by Crane.

"Well besides my extremely sore muscles, I'm fine." I assured her.

"Yup all good over here." Mantis added.

"Where were you two?" Monkey asked.

"We had to deal with other bandits in a different part of the village." Crane explained.

" _Two attacks on the same village. This place is too popular."_ I thought to myself.

"Well that's that then. Time for dinner." Mantis said starting towards the Palace.

"Dinner sounds great right now." I said beginning to walk myself.

I then heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see Tigress glaring at me with her paws on her hips.

"What did I say before we got here?" She asked keeping her serious look.

"Oh…. Right."

 **At the courtyard.**

I landed on my back after receiving a strike from Tigress. I lost our match obviously. I struggled to get up, but I couldn't.

"Alright fine you win." I said looking up at the sky.

I sat up and looked at Tigress. She was almost as exhausted as I was. Guess she got a good workout too.

"I hope you learned your lesson." She said lowering her stance.

"Yeah that was fun. We need to do this again tomorrow." I said with a smile on my face.

She gave me a little surprised look. She must've thought I wouldn't find this fun. She then scoffed and walked away.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I called out to her, but she continued leaving.

Looks like I got a new sparring partner.

 **And that's chapter 3. Ok I know I'm giving William a little too much power in this story, but you got to remember he's a trained athlete. He's not going to have too much of a physical struggle in this story. His real challenge is going to be his mental struggle. More details on that later on. Also, some maybe confused about Williams character in this chapter. Basically, he is a little bi polar. He can get angry and frustrated in a fight but can also have fun and get excited. In both cases he has to fight certain people. A lot keeps happening in my chapters. Reason for that is I'm not that good at writing filler. I am gonna slow down a bit for the next few chapters though. I have a few big adventure ideas before the events of kung fu panda comes around so that's gonna be fun. I am extremely grateful for all the support this is getting. If I stumble along the way feel free to PM me suggestions or advice for the story. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave a review. Always a pleasure ladies and gentlemen. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again. I don't have too much to say this time except thanks for the continued support. Enjoy chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Getting Used to Things

I've been training for about three weeks. After the wolf bandits attacked things have gone quiet. Slowly but surely, I'm learning how to use the natural strength that comes with my body. It's strange. Like I'm limited by my own mind. I'm used to seeing myself like this sure, but I still haven't fully accepted what I am. I can deal with the fact that I died and came back to life in another world, but this form. I still feel more human on the inside. When I lose control, I don't feel like myself. I manage to restrain myself a bit during these events, but I worry that I'm turning into something. Something dangerous. I'll have to get a handle on this before I seriously hurt the wrong person.

I am now meditating on a rock underneath a small waterfall. It was Friday and after I was done training for the day, Shifu recommended I try meditating since I told him I've never done it before. I decided to go for a long stroll around the outside of the valley. I came across a steady flowing river. I figured it would be a good place to try and meditate as the sound of the waterfall was peaceful.

"This is nice." I said with my eyes close in a lotus position.

I'm sure your wondering why I just didn't meditate by the peach tree. Well I heard from Viper that Tigress likes to meditate their often. I'm not scared of her if that's what your thinking. I just thought being around someone I don't get along with that much wasn't good for my peace of mind. We haven't agreed on one thing since I got to the Jade Palace. I don't know why she doesn't like me, but at least she makes a good sparring partner. Of course, she always ends up beating me, so I don't think she minds that much. The rest of the five thinks I'm crazy for fighting her almost every day, but honestly, facing people leagues above me has always made me better. It was certainly helping me be swifter in my movement.

About fifteen minutes of meditation later I opened my eyes. I stood up and leaped to the grassy ground that was about six feet from where I was sitting. My agility improved a bit too. I started my way back to the valley because it was time for dinner. I was walking on a dirt trail on my way to the village when I heard a twig snap. I stopped in my tracks when I heard it. Suddenly crocodiles emerged from the bamboo forest and blocked my path. Six of them. They all had spears except the one in front. He held a small axe.

"Alright guy. Hand over all your money." The croc with a helmet said.

"Sorry I'm broke." I said with a shoulder shrug.

"Don't lie dude. You got that fancy outfit and stuff." He retorted.

"You can clearly see I don't have pockets." I said tugging my pants a bit.

"Uh alright- well- uh give us your clothes." The croc demanded with his axe pointed.

"No give me YOUR clothes." I said pointing a finger.

"What th- no you can't have our clothes! You give US your clothes." He demanded again.

"I asked you first." I retorted

"Wha- no you didn't!" The croc said getting irritated.

"Yes, I did." I argued

"No, you didn't!" He argued back.

"Pretty sure I did."

"Gah! Your making this difficult!" He said now fully irritated with me.

"Sorry I didn't know I was getting robbed today" I said sarcastically.

"You're not supposed to know!" He yelled.

"Know what?" I playfully asked.

"That your getting robbed!"

"I'm getting robbed!?" I said with a fake worried look on my face.

"Dude seriously?" He said with a done with this look.

I started laughing. "You guys aren't good at this are you?" I asked with an amused look on my face.

"Glad someone said it." I heard one croc say under his breath.

"I heard that Gary!"

"Ok listen I'm in a good mood so I'll let you guys off with a warning, because it looks like you all have the combined IQ of a rock.

Their leader glared at me after I said that.

"You know what? I take it back. That was offensive to rocks." I said with a smirk.

"That does it! We're doing this the hard way. ATTACK!" He said, and his goons charged at me.

" _Sure, why not?"_ I thought to myself.

I leaped in the air and roundhouse kicked the first croc. While midair I back kicked the next one. I landed softly on my feet. Both were knocked out after that. Before one could hit me with his spear I gave him a left uppercut that launched him in the air. He landed behind me. Two more crocs came at me from the front. I had to flip backwards to avoid being stabbed. As quickly as I dodged I launched at both crocs and clotheslined them both in their necks. Broly would be proud. I rolled forward after my last attack and stood up. All that was left was the leader.

"Hi." I said with an evil grin.

"Uhhh bye." He said turning to run away.

I grabbed his tail before he could get far. He was still running though. I don't think he realized he's not going anywhere yet.

"Going somewhere?" I asked effortlessly holding his tail as he tried to escape.

He finally caught on.

"Gaaah Darn it!" He yelled throwing his helmet on the ground.

"So, what do you think I should do now?" I asked still holding his tail.

"Ummm let me off with a warning?" He asked with a nervous smile.

After that I instantly punched him in the face knocking him out.

"There's ya warning."

Well that was almost too easy. When I first got here it took more effort to bring down bandits.

"Now what to do with these idiots?" I asked myself.

I then got an idea.

 **Five minutes later**

I tied up the croc bandits to a tree using the pants they were wearing. What? It's not like I carry rope with me everywhere I go. Anyway, they were still unconscious, so I just left them. Imperials patrol this trail often, so I'm sure they'll be around to pick em up. I figured the imperials knew a bandit when they saw one.

 **The Valley**

After a short run back to the valley I was now running on all fours through the streets. Flipping and vaulting over carts. I then took to the rooftops. Jumping from roof to roof felt amazing. Parkour experts would be jealous. This was also a good way to work on stamina. I made my way to the thousand steps and started running up. When I was at the doors leading to the arena, I jumped up. I did a corkscrew flip before landing in the center of the arena.

"Yup definitely getting used to things." I said as I walked the rest of the way towards the Palace.

So yeah, I can do these things now. Still, the hardest thing for me right now is using my strength constantly. Half the time when I lose to Tigress I hold back trying not to let my emotions control me. There are also times I do act on emotion and it makes me sloppy. Its not anger its over excitement. I don't know why I get excited when I fight her, but I do in fact have a need to surpass her. Maybe compared to her I am an amateur, but where I come from I was a pro. I would've been champ if it wasn't for….. well that's a story for another time.

 **The Barracks.**

I was sitting down snacking on an apple after I made my way to the kitchen. Honestly, I prefer meat, but considering the fact this world is animals only, I think that's a no no. I was only in the kitchen when I heard someone moving through the hallway. I heard someone enter and I turned to see Crane.

"Oh, hey Will." He greeted.

"What's up Crane?" I asked.

"Nothing much I just got done looking through a few kung fu scrolls."

"There are like a thousand of those you guys are supposed to read right?" I asked before taking another bite of my apple.

"That's right." He answered.

"How far along are you?" I asked after swallowing a bite.

"I'm up to one hundred scrolls." He answered.

"Neat."

"Yeah. Its too bad you can't read any though. I'm sure you'd have no problem understanding them, but the thousand scrolls are only reserved for the masters." Crane explained.

"No worries. I'll be a master in no time at all." I declared.

"I don't doubt it. You already knew basics when you got here." He said

"Well it doesn't take a genius to learn how to punch people in the face."

We both laughed at what I said.

"Hey what are we laughing at?" I heard Monkey's voice ring from behind me and Crane.

We both turned to see Monkey with Mantis on his shoulder.

"Just conversating." Crane said.

"What's for dinner?" Mantis asked hopping onto the table.

"Some fruits, dumplings, and bean buns." I answered.

Soon the four of us were all sitting at the table having lunch.

"So, what's Viper up to?" I asked.

"I think she said something about practicing her ribbon dancing after training." Crane answered.

"Viper dances?" I asked.

"Yup. She's pretty good too." Monkey answered.

"I'll have to see her perform one day." I said before taking a bite of a dumpling.

"Where'd you disappear to after training Will?" Mantis asked.

"Just for a long walk. Know the land. That sort of thing." I explained.

"Anything interesting happen?" Crane asked.

"Well I ran into a small gang of croc bandits, but they were child's play." I answered.

"Oh, did one of them have a lazy eye?" Mantis asked.

"Now that you mention it yeah."

Monkey lightly laughed. "That was Fung and his band of idiots."

"I take it that your more than familiar with them." I assumed.

"Oh yeah those guys are always up to something, but they're about as dangerous as a splinter." Mantis explained.

"I believe you." I said.

"Did you take them to the town Jail?" Crane asked me.

"Eh I didn't really feel like dragging them all the way to the village, so I tied them up to a tree with their own pants for the imperials to come get em." I explained.

After what I said the room was silent for about two seconds before everyone erupted with laughter.

"I can't breathe!" Mantis said dropping to his back.

"I can just imagine someone's reaction when they see them like that!" Monkey said holding his gut.

"Monkey's rubbing off on you." Crane said before laughing again.

I didn't find it funny at the time, but now that I think about it, the situation was hilarious. Our laughter carried on for another thirty seconds or so when they all suddenly stopped and stared at whoever was standing behind me. I turned to see Master Shifu standing by the door.

"Oh, um hello Master." I greeted.

"William you will accompany me immediately." He demanded before walking down the hallway.

"Yes sir." I said before quickly tagging along.

 **The Main Hall**

I followed Shifu all the way to the Main Hall. He was silent the entire walk there. Must be important. We came upon the giant doors and we stopped. He then turned to face me.

"Listen closely. You are about to meet someone very important. You are to show him the upmost respect. You are to address him as Master and stop flicking your tail." Shifu ordered.

I tilted my head at that last part. I looked back and saw that my tail was flicking. I put my foot on it to stop it from flicking.

" _I wonder how often I do that."_ I thought to myself.

"Do I make myself clear?" Shifu asked.

I bowed. "Yes Master Shifu."

"Good. You may now enter."

 **Inside the Main Hall**

Shifu had me enter the training hall alone. I walked further in looking for whoever it was I was supposed to meet. As I approached the small pool, I noticed something in the middle. It looked like a big tortoise shell and it was balancing on a staff. I was uh a little put off by how silent the room was, so I decided to speak up.

"Um Hello?" I nervously said.

There was a few more seconds of silence after that. I then notice the shell started to move. Slowly the shell turned to reveal a tortoise balancing on the staff by his tail. He looked aged and had a friendly smile.

"Greetings young warrior." He said with a very calm voice. "It is nice to finally meet the new student at the Jade Palace."

I felt a little dumb for forgetting to bow, because this was obviously the important person Shifu mentioned. I quickly closed my eyes and bowed.

"Oh, sorry for being rude I should've introduced myself first. My name is William." I introduced myself

I then heard a light chuckle come from him. I looked up to see that he had vanished. I followed the sound of the chuckle and he was standing right behind me. I took my eyes off him for like two seconds.

"Well William. My name is Oogway." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Master Oogway." I said.

He chuckled again. "You can relax yourself. I am a friend."

"Oh, uh ok." I said before loosening up a bit.

"Are you enjoying your stay so far?" He asked.

"Yes, the Jade Palace is lovely." I answered.

"And how are you progressing in your training?" He asked.

"Great. I'm picking up on things a lot faster than I thought I would." I said giving my best answer.

"Excellent news. Though not too surprising. I have heard of your victories before you arrived here." He explained.

"You have?" I asked.

"But of course. Your bravery has already saved the lives of many citizens." He said.

"Yeah well I only did what anyone should have done." I said.

"Ah but such nobility is rare even amongst warriors." Oogway explained.

"I'm not really praised for nobility where I'm from." I said looking away slightly.

"Hmm I see. It must be challenging adapting to a world that is not your own." Oogway said.

"Yeah well its not tha- wait what?" I was caught off guard. "Y- You know?"

He responded with another one of his friendly smiles.

"How?" I asked.

"Before you arrived I had a vision that we would be visited by a being from another world. The moment you arrived I felt your presence. Once I heard of a rouge warrior saving Nong Village, I had my suspicions. Now that we are face to face I am certain." Oogway explained.

The guy seems wise enough. I mean the whole situation is strange. There's no reason I shouldn't believe him. Might as well ask if he knows why I'm here in the first place.

"Do you know why this is happening?" I asked.

"No, I do not." He answered.

" _Eh it was worth a shot."_ I thought.

"The universe simply decided to bring you here. However, your destiny is uncertain even to me." Oogway explained.

"My destiny?" I asked.

"Why yes. I believe you are here for a reason. Whatever that reason may be is for you to decide." He said.

I thought about it. "Well I've done good so far with helping people. Maybe that's the reason." I suggested.

"Perhaps. It may be too soon to tell, but for now the path you walk is of your own choosing." He explained.

"If that's the case then I'm off to a good start." I said with a smile.

Oogway chuckled. "Indeed."

 **The Barracks.**

After my talk with Oogway he sent me off about my business. He's nothing at all like Shifu. He must be quite renowned if Shifu calls him master. I was on the path leading up to the barracks. On my way up, I noticed a certain feline on her way down. I can already feel the heat from her glare as we were about to pass each other. She didn't say a word as we closed in on one another. I winked at her and smiled before I passed her.

"Ugh." She said while rolling her eyes.

I honestly loved messing with her. Everyone else seems too afraid to try her, but not me. Ok sure when we spar she kicks my ass, but she still doesn't scare me. The only time we speak to each other is when we spar, and I decide to taunt her. She'll usually respond with a roar or a snarl. On rare occasions she uses words like shut up or I'll break your neck. I doubt Tigress would ever admit it, but I get better every time we fight. I think today is one of the few days we didn't spar.

After a short stroll I made it to my room. It was still a little empty. I hadn't got the chance to decorate yet. Maybe I can earn more money from helping some villagers. I laid down on my cot and stared at the ceiling. The sun had set, and the day was pretty much over. I haven't really relaxed much since I got here so why not now? I decided on taking a little nap. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Ok so this chapter is a lot shorter than recent ones. I decided I'm not going to write big filler chapters. I had to have William meet Master Oogway this chapter. I hope I nailed his character. This chapter is just showing how William is getting used to this new world. The next chapter isn't going to be filler though. I hope the time skip didn't put too many people off. I know Williams got a year before Kung Fu Panda and a lot of things are going to happen before that. I might be adding new OCs to this story. Whether they are good guys or bad guys is a surprise. Thank you for the continued support. I have an overactive imagination, so this is fun to make. I already know what I wanna do for the next chapter so that should be done soon enough. Don't forget to favorite\follow. A review is always welcomed whether you like the story or not. Everything helps. See ya real soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. William is going to encounter his first major villain soon, so that outta be interesting. Also, I've reached a milestone of over a thousand views. Extremely grateful for that. For those who stuck with me this far thank you so much. And to new readers welcome. Enjoy chapter 5 ladies and gentlemen.**

Chapter 5: A Sign of Things to Come

I was standing in the middle of a burning village. I couldn't tell what village due to the smoke and fire. This wasn't the Valley of Peace that I am certain.

"RUN! MONSTER!" I whipped around to see villagers running past me.

Was I the monster? No, I haven't been called a monster in years. Something else is going on. I went in the direction the villagers were running from. I soon arrived at a new area of the village. There was nothing around except for more burning houses. Suddenly villagers were bursting through one house that was five feet in front of me.

"HE'S IN THERE SAVE YOURSELF!" One bunny yelled as he and other citizens ran past me.

I then heard a crash coming from the roof of the house. I looked up to see a figure that had launched itself up from inside the house. The figure landed and the ground shook from the impact. I couldn't tell who or what it was but judging from how it was growling it was a feline. I saw the feline lock his glowing blue eyes on me. It approached me menacingly on all fours.

"You're the cause of this aren't you?" I assumed but the figure responded only with a louder growl.

I got into my tiger style stance and was ready to fight. The feline was still on all fours circling me slowly while viciously growling. He then stood slowly on his two legs. The feline got in a fighting stance that seemed somewhat familiar.

"Tell me who you are!" I demanded but the feline gave no response.

Suddenly the feline launched himself in the air above me. I could barely see because of the smoke, but my instincts told me he was attacking. I jumped back barely avoiding his fist that slammed into the ground causing it to crack. The feline looked up and rushed at me. Its attacks were fast and powerful. I could barely defend myself. One punch sent me flying into the side of a house. Before I could even recover, I was grabbed by my throat and held me up. My enemy was holding me up effortlessly with its left paw. He then threw me with force into a burning house. I've never been beaten this badly in my life. I sat up and noticed I was in a burning house. I then looked through the hole that I made when I was thrown into the house. The feline was staring at me with murderous intent. It stepped through the hole and entered the house. There wasn't that much smoke as the hole that was created let some of it out. I could now make out who my enemy was. His fur was white with black stripes. He had on black silk pants and a sapphire colored vest. I recognized him almost immediately.

"William?" I said in realization.

I barely recognized him. His usually smug and cheery face was replaced with a look of bloodlust and rage. He slowly approached me, and I saw him bring his right paw up. He unsheathed his claws and the last thing I saw was William getting ready to slash me.

 **The Barracks**

I snapped my eyes open and quickly raised up. I was breathing rapidly and was a little sweaty. I put my paw to my head and relaxed.

"Just a dream." I said to myself.

I've never had a nightmare like that before. It felt real. And William. Why would I dream about him? Why was he so filled with rage? I fight with him often. He has a smile on his face most of the time even when he is losing. Even when he fights bandits he gets some sort of enjoyment out of it. I can't shake the feeling that nightmare wasn't just a nightmare. Suddenly the morning gong took me out of my thoughts. I quickly got up to meet Master Shifu outside the door.

"Good morning Master." We all said in unison.

I glared at William who was standing across from me. He only smiled and then looked to Master Shifu.

"Students today is Saturday, so do what you wish with your day. I advise you to get a little bit of training done in your spare time." Master Shifu said.

"Yes Master Shifu." We all said with a bow.

"Good. That is all." Shifu said before taking his leave.

 **In the kitchen William's pov**

We were all sitting at the table enjoying breakfast. I'm using a claw to peel an orange. Funny how I never used claws in a fight. I don't really need to honestly. As I took a bite out of my orange I couldn't help but notice Tigress stealing glances at me out of the corner of my eye.

" _What did I do this time?"_ I thought to myself.

I took another bite out of my orange when Crane spoke up.

"So, Will you got anything planned for today?" He asked me.

"I was thinking about going for a long run. That's pretty much it." I said.

"You sure do that a lot." Mantis said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just like to keep moving."

"I've noticed your improving a lot in training." Viper chimed in.

"Yeah but I'm still having trouble with balance. I don't know how you guys can even stand on the Jade Tortoise." I said.

"I could help with that." Crane offered.

"I'd appreciate it." I said.

"Great. We can work on it tomorrow during training." Crane said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

 **On the path leading down the barracks.**

I was done with breakfast and was on my way to start my walk. Maybe I might even relax by the waterfall again.

"William." I heard a voice ring from behind me.

I turned to see Tigress standing there.

"What's up" I said casually.

"We need to talk. Now" Tigress demanded.

"Uh sure." I said wondering what she wanted.

"Not here. At the Training Hall. Come." Tigress said walking by me.

I followed behind her. This is strange. We haven't had a real conversation in a while. I imagine whatever she wants isn't gonna be fun for me.

 **The Training Hall**

I followed Tigress all the way to the Training Hall. She was silent the entire walk there. We entered the Training Hall and it appeared that we were both alone. She turned to me and crossed her arms.

"I've noticed you've been reluctant to tell me or my friends exactly where you're from." Tigress said in a serious tone.

" _Oh boy."_ I thought to myself. "Well it's not like you guys have been asking."

"Well I'm asking now, so start talking." Tigress demanded.

I rubbed the back of my head. "It's a little complicated."

"Try me." She said.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Well uh. Would you believe me if I said I'm from another world?" I asked sounding as serious as I could.

Tigress narrowed her eyes at me indicating she didn't believe me.

"I know it sounds crazy, but your gonna have to believe me." I said.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Tigress I have no reason to lie to you."

"Then tell me the truth." Tigress demanded.

"I just did."

"Did you honestly think that I would accept that?" She asked.

I was starting to get a little aggravated. "Look if you don't want to believe me then that's your problem."

"It's everyone's problem." Tigress said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Don't think I haven't seen the look on your face when you fight. You crave combat." Tigress said.

"I don't know if crave is the right word, but I won't lie I do enjoy it." I explained.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"What's with the game of twenty questions all of the sudden? You've never given me a second thought till now."

"I don't trust you." She said.

"You don't even know me. We'd actually get along if you would stop acting so damn unpleasant towards me."

"I don't have to stop doing anything. We don't even need you here. I don't understand why you continue to waste our time. It's not like your getting any better at kung fu." Tigress said with an almost mocking tone.

That last part made my eye twitch a bit. "Oh yeah?" I said while shifting into my fighting stance. "Wanna see for yourself?"

"Hmph we've done this how many times? This is going to end the same way it always does. You flat on your back." Tigress taunted.

"True, but this time I'm gonna break something." I threatened in a serious tone.

Tigress took what I said as a challenge and got into her tiger stance. "Ready."

We both moved slowly close to each other. Each of us daring the other to make the first move. We paused when we were about a foot away from one another. Suddenly we both made a move.

"HAA!"

"HIYA!"

My left fist connected with her right fist. The force of the impact echoed throughout the training hall. Our punches made us skid back a few feet. I wasn't gonna give her time to breath. I launched at Tigress with a flying kick. I was coming in too fast for her to dodge, so she brought her arms up to block. My kick made her stumble back a bit, but it didn't affect her much. I landed on my feet and continued my assault. I threw punches aiming for her head and her body. She blocked and dodged most of my strikes. A few punches hit home though. It was her turn to play offense when she started to strike back. We were matching each other blow for blow. I was taking more damage because her arms are made of freakin steel.

" _This is getting me nowhere."_ I thought.

I ducked one of her strikes and in one smooth motion I ended up behind her with my arms wrapped around her body. I then brought her up and over for a german suplex. The impact broke the wooden surface we were fighting on.

" _One more wont hurt."_ I thought.

I got up still holding on to Tigress. She tried to pry herself from my hold, but my grip was too tight. I gave her another german suplex and again broke the wooden surface even more. I don't care how tough she was. I know that had to hurt. I brought her up again, but this time she was ready. She reared back and hit me square in my nose with the back of her head. The blow was enough to loosen my grip and she took that opportunity to grab my left arm and throw me over her shoulder. She threw me a few feet away. I quickly got up to see Tigress had launched herself at me with her right fist ready. I instinctively caught her fist with my left paw. I brought my right fist up to punch her, but she caught it with her left paw before I could hit her. Now it is a battle of strength. We each were pushing with all our might. I then got an idea. I jumped up and dropped kicked her in the face with both feet. That knocked her back about four feet.

"Had enough yet?" I asked as I watched Tigress get back to her feet.

Tigress rubbed a little blood from her mouth. "Your technique is still sloppy."

I growled at that. Tigress then launched at me with a flying kick. I was ready for it though. I timed a left roundhouse kick and sent her flying across the training hall. She landed in the gauntlet of wooden warriors. Her landing broke more than a few wooden dummies creating enough space for us to continue fighting. I dropped to all fours and quickly made my way towards Tigress. I jumped high over the wooden warriors that weren't broken to reach her. I was coming down with my left fist raised getting ready to punch her when I saw her position herself in a familiar way.

" _Oh shit."_ I thought.

Tigress hit me with her signature double palm strike and I was sent crashing through wooden warriors. I stopped when I crashed into a wooden pillar. After that I fell flat on my face. I was down but not out. The pain was immense but bearable. I slowly stood up. I then popped my neck and locked my eyes onto Tigress.

"That won't be enough this time." I said getting back into my fighting stance.

"Let's finish it then." Tigress said getting into her tiger stance.

"Took the words right outta m-" I was interrupted when Tigress rushed me with a roar.

I sidestepped to the right avoiding a punch that nearly broke the wooden pillar that I was standing in front of. In half a second Tigress was overwhelming me with punches and palm strikes. Reminds me of the first time we fought. One punch slipped through my defense and her left fist connected with my cheek. The punch forced me to turn my head. I didn't see the next attack coming, but my mind told me a follow up punch was coming. Out of pure instinct I caught her fist with my right paw without looking. I turned back around to see a surprised look on Tigress's face.

I smiled. "Déjà vu."

I threw her fist down and spun around to hit her with a hard-left spinning heel kick. My kick connected with her forehead. It caused her to spin and she lost her balance a bit. She was still standing, but she was disoriented.

"Time to take a cat nap Tigress." I said preparing for my final move.

Not my best one liner, but whatever. I pictured a move I could use to finish her, though I only saw it in a video game. Oh well roll the dice. I ran at Tigress fully prepared to end this fight. I crouched a bit and spun around twice on my feet before I delivered a devastating left uppercut to Tigress. Heh you could replay that one three times in slow motion. That attack launched her up and she hit the ceiling before falling face first on the ground. I looked at Tigress and she seemed unconscious.

I let out a heavy breath. "Finally." I said to myself.

I was too exhausted to celebrate my victory. I turned around to leave. I walked away a good distance, but I stopped when I heard a menacing growl start to grow behind me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Of course."

I turned around to see Tigress getting back to her feet. She looked at me with an angry face. She growled at me and I growled right back.

I got back into fighting position. "Bring it."

In a flash Tigress dropped down to all fours and charged at me. I did the same and charged at her back. At the same time, we both jumped up. I brought my left fist back and she brought her right fist back. We simultaneously threw a punch aiming for each other's face. Both our punches connected and we both got knocked back. I fell to the ground on my back. That hurt a lot and my head was pounding. I looked to my right to see Tigress was knocked out. For real this time. I smiled a little at the fact that I was able to do that to a kung fu master. I then blacked out.

 **Thirty minutes later with Tigress.**

I woke up laying on a cot in the palace medical ward. I had another nightmare about William. Again, he was nothing but a bloodthirsty beast. The same nightmare twice in a row. Are these just dreams, or a sign of things to come? I barely noticed the cold cloth on my forehead. I sat up and my head started to pound. I can't believe I let that idiot hurt me like this. How can someone improve that much in kung fu with just three and a half weeks of training?

"Good to see that you are awake." I heard a voice ring to my left.

I turned to see Master Oogway.

"Master Oogway?" I said surprised to see him.

"No need to stand up and bow. You must rest." He said as if he read my mind.

"Were you watching over me?" I asked.

"Why yes…... for about five minutes. I came in recently to find William watching over you on the cot next to you. I told him to go and enjoy his day while I wait for you to wake up." Oogway said.

I turned to my right to see a cot that looked slept in.

"He was looking after me?" I asked.

"You seem surprised?" Oogway said.

My ears flattened a bit. "I haven't shown him kindness once ever since he arrived."

"Oh? And why is that young Tigress?" Oogway asked me.

"I… I don't trust him. I think he's dangerous." I explained.

"Indeed, he is. That much is certain, but only to those who try to harm the innocent." He explained.

I suppose Oogway was right. William has helped defenseless villagers ever since coming to the Valley of Peace.

"I honestly thought you two would get along. You both have much in common." Oogway said.

"We do?" I asked.

"Of course. You're both fearless in the face of danger, both devoted to your training, and both committed to preserving the peace. More so than the rest of the Furious Five." Oogway explained.

" _I never thought about it like that."_ I thought to myself.

"I do understand why you are suspicious of him. He is not of this world after all." He said.

What he said shocked me." Wait. He was telling the truth?"

"Ah so he has already told you." Oogway deduced.

"How can you be certain?" I asked.

"I received a vision that we would be visited by someone from another world. It wasn't that hard to tell that it was William when I first laid eyes on him." Oogway explained.

I flattened my ears realizing I made a mistake.

"Don't feel bad. Shifu didn't believe it either." Oogway said.

"Master Shifu knows?" I asked.

Oogway lightly chuckled. "Well of course I had to tell Shifu."

"Should we tell the others?" I asked.

"Hmm I believe William will inform them himself when the time is right. For now, let's just insure that he stays on the path of righteousness." Oogway explained.

I thought about it and he was right. The best thing for me to do now is make sure that my nightmares don't become a reality.

"Yes, Master Oogway." I said.

 **With William**

I was laying in the slightly tall grass looking at a steady flowing river with a waterfall. Remember? I was here before meditating. Figure I could make this my own little relaxation spot. And I definitely needed to relax after my brawl with Tigress. I was impressed with myself. I managed to keep control of my emotions while still being able to use my strength. I think I'm getting pretty good at this kung fu thing.

I started to doze off. I guess it was ok to take a little nap. Besides the sounds of nature were soothing.

 **One hour later.**

I woke with a yawn. I sat up and stretched my arms. The headache I had when I got here was gone. My stomach then rumbled.

"Time for lunch." I said getting up to make my way back to the palace.

 **The Valley.**

I was strolling through the streets of the Valley when I spotted Crane. He was strolling through the street himself. I picked up my pace to get beside him.

"Hey Crane." I greeted.

"Oh, hi Will." He greeted back.

"What brings you down here?" I asked.

"Just on my way to buy some new paint brushes." Crane explained.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well I-"

"HELP!" A voice ranged behind us.

We both whipped around to see a bunny running towards us.

"It's you." I said recognizing the bunny.

It was the same bunny I met when I was at Nong Village. My eyes widened when I saw that he looked a bit ruffed up.

"William thank goodness I found you." He said frantically.

I got down to one knee to put my paws on his shoulders to calm him. "Take a breath. What's wrong? God what happened to you?"

"The coyotes. They're back. More way more then last time. My it's…... it's." He couldn't get the last part out, but I knew why.

"Oh no." I said to myself.

I turned to Crane.

"Crane get him to safety and warn the others!" I said standing up.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm going to Nong Village." I said before taking off sprinting on all fours.

Those villagers had it ruff before I even showed up. Now this is happening.

" _I hope I'm not too late."_ I thought to myself as I hastily made my way back to Nong Village.

 **At Nong Village.**

I arrived at Nong Village to a horrifying site. The village was in shambles. Some houses were on fire and I saw some villagers. They were…

"Oh god." I said as I laid eyes on a few dead villagers.

I put my left paw to my mouth. I've never seen a dead body up close before. Jesus someone was missing a head. I walked around the village some more to find survivors. I found none. I then noticed that a lot of supplies and food were untouched.

"This wasn't even a raid. It was slaughter." I said to myself finding more and more dead villagers.

Slowly I started to blame myself.

"I never should have left." I said to myself.

I dropped to my knee as all this was starting to overwhelm my mind. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself. My right ear twitched when I heard multiple footsteps heading towards my direction.

"Will!" I heard Viper's voice to my right.

I didn't turn to met her and the Five. I stood up to collect myself.

"I was too late." I said with an ashamed expression on my face. "I should've been here."

It was silent for a bit. I've never felt so defeated. How could I have left this village alone and defenseless? I then heard Tigress let out a small gasp.

"WILLIAM MOVE!" Tigress yelled at me.

I turned to her confused not registering what she said as a warning. I whipped towards my left to see two arrows flying at me. I didn't react in time and both arrows hit me. One arrow hit my left shoulder, and another hit my right side.

"AAAH!" I yelled as I fell to the ground.

This was a deep pain. I didn't know which hurt more the arrow in my shoulder or the one currently impaling my freakin liver. The Five then rushed over me to see if I was ok.

"Will try not to move." Crane said to me.

"I'm fine just let m- OH GODDAMIT!" I said trying to get up, but the immense pain forced me to lay back down.

I then heard a laugh coming from a distance. The Five must have heard it too and were looking in the direction the laugh was coming from. I fought through the pain and managed to sit up to see who was laughing.

"Well well well look who it is boys." I saw a coyote say as he and a lot more other coyotes emerged from the surrounding houses.

I recognized the one who spoke. Hard not to remember. I'm the reason one of his arms is wrapped up.

"You." I said to the coyote leader I met on the first day I got here.

"Told you I'd make you pay for what you did to me." He said before giving me a smug look.

I then turned to see that me and the Five were surrounded by coyotes.

"An ambush." I said to myself.

"I knew someone would come to see if there were survivors, but I wasn't expecting you or the Furious Five themselves to show up. What a score." The coyote leader boasted.

"You scum. These were innocent people." Tigress said.

"Well duh. Easy prey. Besides its not like we killed all of them." The leader said.

"What?" I asked.

"Eh I suppose I can say it. you'll all be dead in a few minutes anyway. Half the people here are dead. The other half we took and sold to the highest bidder. Course we would've taken all of them, but my boss felt that we needed to make an example." He explained.

"Your boss?" Mantis asked.

"I've already said too much now let's get to killi-"I interrupted him.

"I'll never understand why there are people like you." I said slowly starting to stand up.

I started to feel something take over. Normally I'd restrain it, but this time I'm going to let it flow.

"You pieces of shit aren't even worth the words I could use to express how much you disgust me." I said breaking the arrow off my side, but the arrowhead was still in my flesh.

I did the same to the arrow that was in my shoulder.

"But I don't really need words to express how I feel about all this." I said before extending my claws.

My body started to shake a bit. More and more I felt myself loosing control. I blocked out the pain from my wounds. I started growling loudly as I felt rage take over. I slowly started to step forward. I didn't know how the Five were looking at me because they were behind me.

"All of you bastards are gonna pay and I'm gonna start by breaking your other arm!" I yelled pointing at the bandit leader.

I suddenly rushed at the coyotes on all fours. Fully intent on mauling them…... or worse.

 **Chapter 5 boys and girls. Try not to hate me for the cliffhanger. Gonna start on chapter 6 as soon as soon as I can which will probably be as soon as I post this chapter. Next chapter William is going on a rampage. Will he be himself when the dust settles? A couple of things before I go. I thought it was too soon for William to officially beat Tigress, so I decided to make their fight in this chapter a tie. Hope you guys are ok with that. Secondly the uppercut William used on Tigress was Kazuya's spinning uppercut from Tekken. (I don't own Tekken) Again guys thank you so so very much for the support for this story. I didn't think this would get as many views as it did. Leave a review and don't forget to favorite\follow. Tell next time. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. I think you guys and gals are gonna love this chapter. Before we get started I forgot to clear up a couple things. First off, I never mentioned William's age. He's 25. He's also slightly taller than Tigress give or take 4 inches. I don't know the ages of the Furious Five. I'm guessing everyone is in their twenties. Is that a good guess? Correct me if I'm wrong. Also, I'm leaving for a trip this Friday and I won't be back till Monday. I'll try to get the next chapter up before then. Anyways enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6: William's Wrath Part 1

Don't judge me for charging head first into a swarm of enemies. I'm currently not in thoughtful mindset. Can you really blame me? I've finally given in to my anger. I've felt rage before, but nothing like this. This was an over the top feeling. I was seeing red. These bandits. What they did was unforgivable. I was so desensitized I forgot I have arrow heads stuck in my shoulder and side. The adrenaline was numbing the pain.

I am now fighting off a horde of bandits that were surrounding me. I didn't take the time to count, but just know there are a lot. I charged in to attack the bandit leader first, but his lackeys got in my way. I lost him in the fray. The Five rushed in to help me, but due to the chaos we got separated. Nong village was kinda big. I'm sure everyone's fine. These bastards are no match for me and the Five are kung fu masters. Enough about them though, let's focus on how much pain I'm about to put this bandit through.

I slammed a bandit into the ground with a jumping powerbomb from about seven feet in the air. After that I stood up and grabbed his foot. I whipped him around into other incoming bandits and caused them all to fall. I turned to my right to see more bandits converging on me. I roundhouse kicked one in the head and knocked him unconscious. I grabbed the next one and held him up over my shoulders. I brought him down hard over my knee and broke his back. A large crack could be heard. I front kicked the next bandit so hard I sent him barreling in another group of bandits. More bandits kept rushing me, but I took them all out with punches and kicks. A coyote then squared up with me. He dual wielded swords. He then twirled his swords.

"Oh, you wanna go!?" I said extending my claws challengingly.

He then rushed me. I was effortlessly dodging his sword strikes. I'll admit he kinda knew what he was doing, but training with kung fu masters and sparring with Tigress regularly improved my reflexes tenfold. I grabbed both the bandit's wrists and squeezed. My tight grip plus my claws digging deep into his flesh forced him to drop his swords. I then gave him a headbutt that knocked him to the ground. He was still conscious, but I looked at his swords and got an idea. I picked one up and impaled his leg. He let out a large scream after that.

"Stay." I said before kicking him in the face.

The last two coyotes came at me. Before either of them could attack I grabbed them both by their throats. With strength alone, I lifted them both up with ease. Apparently, I've grown even stronger than I thought. I threw one towards a house sending him crashing through.

 **With Tigress three minutes earlier**

Nong Village was turned into a battlefield. After William recklessly charged at the horde of bandits, me and the rest of my friends had no choice but to rush in ourselves. It's not like we could've avoided a fight anyway. These fiends had to pay for what they've done. Monkey was having no problem fairing against our enemies. Viper was too slick to be struck by them. Mantis used his incredible speed to deal with the bandits. Crane used flight to his advantage. And then there was William. He was lost in his rage. He was wounded badly before the battle started and he seemed to be completely ignoring the amount of blood coming from his shoulder and from his right side. He was too focused on causing pain to the coyotes. We were all separated and were fighting bandits in different parts of the village. I could hear where William was though. By now I know very well what his roar sounds like.

I hit a coyote with a palm strike to his chest. It was powerful enough to send his crashing into a group of bandits. I then split kicked two other bandits coming at me from both sides. I soon found myself surrounded by at least fifteen coyotes.

"Gonna have some fun with you pretty lady." One bandit taunted.

Scum like this disgusts me. It's annoying that they think they stand a chance. Dispatching this number of opponents is nothing to me. Suddenly a bandit crashed from inside of the house that was to my right. Someone had knocked him through. I then saw William step through the hole that was created by the bandit. He had a coyote by the throat with his right paw. The bandits that were surrounding me did nothing but stand there. William's growling was making them uneasy. The bandit in his paw wasn't moving, but I could tell he wasn't dead.

" _At least he is restraining himself a bit."_ I thought.

He then tossed the unconscious coyote aside and jumped over the other bandits to land behind me. I turned my head to look him over. His left arm was almost completely bloody from his wound.

"Your bleeding." I said to him.

"Worry about yourself." He said back.

I guess I should've expected that type of answer from him. Now me and William were standing back to back waiting on the bandits to make a move. William didn't give them a chance when he started attacking. I too joined in. We were both making short work of the bandits. When it was down to only a few left, I saw William uppercut one bandit and he landed on a wooden cart. I then saw William jump up and come down with both feet onto the bandit. The impact caused the wooden cart to shatter. The coyote wasn't dead, but he certainly has more than a few broken ribs now.

We were now in the clear, but the others were still fighting bandits in different parts of the village.

"We have to regroup with the others." I told William.

"Yeah…. Sure." William said in a dark tone.

 **At the center of the village.**

Me, William, and the rest of my friends regrouped at the village center.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked them.

"We're ok." Viper answered.

"Hey Will, you ok buddy?" Mantis asked.

I turned to see William darting his eye back and forwards with an angry look. He was looking for something.

"Where is the leader?" William asked.

"We haven't seen him. He must've slipped away." Crane answered.

I heard William growl at that. I understand I hate failure as well.

"He couldn't have gone far. Crane see if you can spot him from the sky." I said.

"On it." Crane said before taking flight.

"Oh no Will your hurt." Viper said taking notice of William's bleeding shoulder.

"I'm fine." William said.

"No, you're not. We need to get you to-"

"I said I'm FINE!" He yelled at me.

"Woah dude relax we're just tryna help." Monkey said.

"I don't need anyone's help and I can take care of myself." William said walking off holding his side.

Normally I wouldn't tolerate his tone, especially if he yells at me, but he's in a dark place right now. I remember the nightmares I had about him. I can't let that become a reality. He's already improved so much in the short time he's trained with us. Who knows what he'll be capable of in the future? Oogway said make sure he stays on the right path so that's what I intend to do.

"I'll follow him. Monkey, Viper and stay here and keep an eye on the Village. Mantis you report to the imperial camp that's nearby.

"Sure thing." Mantis said before darting off.

I turned to watch William leave the village. I now realize we are a little alike. Oogaway seems to trust him so I guess he must not be that bad. I started to follow William.

 **With William.**

I can't believe I let him get away. That smug prick took pride in killing those innocent people. Oh, I promise when I find him I'm gonna rip his arms off. I started to calm down a bit, but I was still angry as hell. I started to feel the pain from my wounds. The arrowheads were still in my body. I walked a good distance from Tigress and the others. Ok it was wrong to yell at them, but I'm pissed so I wasn't really thinking.

I ended up upon a river. A good place as any to clean myself up. Sure are a lot of rivers around here. I unwrapped my sash and took off my vest. I took note of the wound on my right side. The arrowhead wasn't all the way in, so it'll be easy to pull out.

"This is gonna hurt." I said to myself.

I grabbed the arrowhead and started to slowly tug at it. I grunted in pain as I pulled it out of my side. I tossed the arrowhead into the river. I then grabbed my white sash and ripped it in half. Gonna have to get another one from Jun when this is over. After splashing some water on the large cut, I tied the sash around my body tight to stop the bleeding. It seemed to have worked. Now for the one in my left shoulder. I grabbed the arrowhead in my shoulder and slowly pulled it out. I wrapped it the same way I did my side. I'm gonna be sore for a while, but I definitely need stitches. My ear twitched when I heard a light footstep behind me.

"I don't feel like talking Tigress." I said knowing who was behind me.

"Good then just listen. Your hurt and you need medical attention." Tigress said.

"I'm not doing anything else until I find that bastard. He needs to pay." I said standing up to face her.

"I agree, but your no use to us if you bleed out. There's an imperial camp close by. They can stitch you up." Tigress explained.

I suppose I can't be stubborn in this situation, but I can't help but wonder one thing.

"Why do you even care? You've never shown me the smallest ounce of kindness." I said.

She flattened her ears. I noticed she had a look of shame.

"I…. owe you an apology." Tigress said with a sincere look on her face.

Ok I didn't expect to hear that from her.

"I know I have been rather…..unpleasant. I have my reasons for not trusting strangers, but I could've tried to at least talk things out." She explained.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know I just kinda came out of nowhere, but I'm no threat to you or your friends. I just want to help."

"Yes, I realize that now." Tigress said.

"Why don't we just start over? Hey I'm William." I said extending my hand.

Tigress then gave me a smile. It was a small smile, but a smile none the less. I've never seen her do that before. She should smile more often.

"Tigress." She said shaking my hand.

Guess we had to get along eventually.

"Well we should get back to business then." I said letting go of her paw.

"Indeed, let's head to the imperial camp. Mantis should be there." Tigress explained.

"And the others?" I asked.

"Monkey and Viper are still at the village keeping an eye on things. Crane is searching the area for the bandit leader."

"Alright then lead the way."

 **The Imperial Camp**

Me and Tigress made our way to the imperial camp. The camp covered a large area and the soldiers here looked busy.

"Somethings up." I said to Tigress.

"Definitely. Let's go to the captain's tent." Tigress said.

I followed Tigress around the camp. A lot of the soldiers were rhinos. I also saw a couple of jaguars, other Tigers and a few bears. Soon we came upon the captain's tent. It was slightly bigger than the rest. We walked in to find a lion looking over a map of the area. He wore red armor.

"Captain Zihao." Tigress said to get his attention.

"Ah Master Tigress I'm glad you're here. We have a major situation." He said.

"We know. Nong village is destroyed and half of its inhabitants were taken." Tigress explained.

"It's not just Nong village." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Other villages surrounding the area have been destroyed as well and all of the villagers were taken." Zihao explained.

" _This is more serious than I thought."_ I thought to myself.

"The attacks all happened at the same time. I don't have many soldiers here. There was no way I could've prevented this." He explained.

"So, this was planned." I deduced. I then noticed a sketch on the table. It was a sketch of the coyote bandit leader that escaped. "Who is this guy?"

Zihao looked to where I was pointing. "That's Hundan. The leader of the coyote gang. We had him in custody weeks ago, but he escaped.

"I should've broken his legs too." I said.

"Wait you're the one that captured him yes?" He asked me.

"That's right." I answered.

"Huh. I didn't believe him when he kept complaining about the white tiger that broke his arm." Zihao said.

"Well next time I'm breaking his neck. Do you have any idea where he might be held up?" I asked.

"No clue. The coyotes are elusive, but its not just them we have to worry about." He explained.

"Oh?"

"We've been getting reports of hyenas in the area. And lots of them." Zihao said.

"Hyenas?" Tigress asked.

"Yes. After Master Eagle chased them out of Handan, they scattered. Seems now they are starting to regroup."

"This is serious. Why am I just now finding out about this?" Tigress asked.

" _Damn good question."_ I thought to myself.

"I thought I could handle the situation myself." He said.

"So, you chose pride over the help of kung fu masters?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but who are you to question me?" He asked in a challenging tone.

"I very violent and impatient person with anger issues, so don't try me." I threatened.

"I don't know who you think you are but-"

"Enough! Both of you! What matters now is that we deal with this problem before things get worse." Tigress exclaimed. "William go get yourself stitched up, I'll be here once you're done."

"Fine if you insist." I said before leaving the tent.

I walked around the camp. I asked a soldier where I could get fixed up and he pointed me in the right direction.

"Hey Will!" I heard a familiar voice shout my name.

I turned to see Mantis hopping over to me.

"Your alright?" He asked me.

"I'll live. Mantis I…. sorry for- "

"Hey, don't worry about it man. It's hard on all of us." Mantis assured me.

I nodded.

"Oh, dude your still banged up." Mantis said noticing the bloody wraps around my shoulders."

"Yeah I'm on my way to get stitched." I explained.

"Well don't let me hold you up. I'm going to go see the captain." Mantis said.

"No problem. You should find Tigress there too" I said walking off.

"Alright buddy see ya soon." Mantis said.

After I got stitched up and cleaned I made my way back to the captain's tent to meet Tigress and Mantis. It was at this moment I heard a flapping noise. I turned to see Crane coming in for a landing.

I ran up to him. "Crane please tell me you know where he is."

"I don't know where exactly that bandit leader went to, but I did find something." Crane said.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"I spotted hyena bandits in the area. I tailed them to an old abandoned fort a little far from here. Will… its bad. There rounding up villagers." Crane explained.

"I know. The imperial captain has been getting reports of missing villagers." I explained.

"And he hasn't told us why?" Crane asked.

"Because he's an idiot." I said crossing my arms. "Tch anyway Tigress and Mantis should be in the captain's tent. Let's go and tell them what you told me."

"Sure thing." Crane said with a nod.

 **Back in the captain's tent.**

After Crane explained to everyone what was going on, we were trying to work out a plan to save the villagers from the hyenas. I mean I would just love to rip out Hundan's jugular right now, but my little vendetta will have to wait. I'm a little surprised about how calm I am right now. I seem to be taking all this in rather well. Of course, the images of those dead innocent bystanders will haunt me for a while, but all in all I just want to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else. I've haven't even been here for a month. Too much goes on around here seriously.

Captain Zihao laid out a sketch of the abandoned fort.

"Me and my men used to operate in this fort, so I know it like the back of my paw." Zihao claimed. "They're most likely holding the villagers in the dungeons. Most of my soldiers are out completing other tasks making sure other villages aren't attacked, so you all will have to do this without help from us."

" _Horribly inconvenient."_ I thought to myself.

"That's fine we'll manage." Tigress said rolling up the sketch. "We'll bring the citizens back safe and sound."

Me, Tigress, Crane, and Mantis all exited the tent.

"What's the plan Tigress?" I asked.

She sighed before speaking "The plan is me and the rest of the Five are going to the fort. Your staying here where its safe." Tigress said.

"Come again?" I asked tilting my head.

"Your still in no condition to fight. I'm not even sure how you didn't pass out from all the blood you lost." Tigress explained.

"This is nothing. If I can stand then I sure as hell can fight." I declared.

Tigress then put on a serious face. "Alright listen. I'm willing to tolerate your constant need to challenge me back at the palace, because admittedly you do make a good sparring opponent, but out here you're my responsibility. Which means this is not up for discussion."

"But I-"

"Will man she's right." Mantis said.

"Try and understand. You're not even a Master yet." Crane said.

"I…I" I sighed in defeat.

Tigress then placed a paw on my shoulder. "I know you want them to pay for what they've done. And I know you want to save those people, but you can't save anyone if you kill yourself trying to do so. If you truly wish to start over, then don't fight me on this."

Tigress did sound sincere. She really doesn't want me to get hurt. Guess Viper was right she does have a heart. A heart surrounded by steel walls with sentry guns but still.

I let out a heavy breath. "Fine ill stay, but if you see Hundan promise me you'll break his legs for me."

Tigress smiled a bit. "I promise. Crane fly back to Nong Village and get Monkey and Viper. They should still be there."

"On it." Crane said before taking off.

"Don't worry about us buddy. We'll be back before you know it." Mantis said before hopping off.

"Stay safe." Tigress said to me.

"I will." I assured.

"I mean it." Tigress said with a stern look.

"Okaay I promise I'll stay safe."

That seemed to be good enough for her. Tigress nodded then took off on all fours. That feline is hard to read I tell ya. I'm so used to her angry look that any other facial expression is foreign to me. Didn't think she cared so much.

 **With Tigress**

I had to keep William out of this rescue mission. Honestly, I had no doubt that he could still put of a good fight. Especially against lowly bandits. The truth is I didn't want to risk him turning into the monster that he was in my nightmares. Today I saw just how enraged he can truly get. It's good that he managed to retain a little bit of his senses. He didn't kill anyone. The best thing for him right now is to calm his thoughts. At least now we've finally reached an understanding.

After a short but distant run we came upon the Hyenas fort. Me and Mantis looked over it from the trees. It was a large and made of stone. It also had a tower. Not too big but still was higher than most of the trees around here.

"So, what's the plan?" Mantis said hopping onto my shoulder.

"I'm going to wait for the rest of our friends to get here. In the mean time I want you to do some recon. Stay out of sight." I said.

"No problem stealth is my bread and butter." Mantis said before hopping off my shoulder.

Now I wait for the others. I marked the path we took so they should be catching up soon. I hope the people inside are alright.

 **Inside the fortress 3** **rd** **person**

Hundan was walking up stairs leading to a meeting room at the top of the tower. He had slipped from William's without a scratch. Now he's seeking help from a few reliable sources. Hundan threw the larges doors open. He walked into the room with a round table. Waiting for him there was a lioness, two silverback gorillas and a Siberian orange tiger with a scar across his face. The lioness wore a top that was a mixture of lightweight black and purple leather armor and a bra. Her stomach was exposed. Her silk pants were also black and purple. The gorillas were brothers. They were noticeably big for their species. Their bodies were both covered in metal plated armor. Though neither of them wore a helmet. The tiger wore no shirt. He only had plated armor on his right arm. His pants were brown.

"Weren't you supposed to bring us heads of famous kung fu masters?" One of the Gorillas asked.

"Ah can it you over grown monkey. Things got out of hand." Hundan said.

"I'm willing to bet you shot your big mouth off and now they know that we're kidnapping people. Does that sum it up?" The Lioness asked while casually laying onto of the round table.

Hundan only grunted.

"I hope you didn't come here to beg for help." The Tiger said with a cold tone.

"I just need a handful of hyenas and ill deliver the Furious Five as promised." Hundan pleaded.

"You know our boss doesn't give second chances." The other Gorilla said.

"We wouldn't even be having this conversation if that damn white tiger didn't go berserk." Hundan claimed.

"White tiger? Hmm sounds sexy." The Lioness said sitting up.

"Ugh. Ba, Da stay here and help this moron dispose of the Furious Five. In order for us to move forward with our plans the Masters in this region need to be dealt with." The Tiger said looking at the Gorilla.

"Finally, I get to smash something." Da said.

"Get in line brother I've been waiting to smash things all week." Ba said.

"Me and Ying are heading back to Volcano Mountain." The Tiger said.

"Awwww but that's such a boring trip. Why can't I stay here and play with the kung fu warriors?" Ying asked.

"Because I said so now let's get moving." The Tiger said leaving the room.

"Oh, fine you big grumpy cat. Have fun boys. Try not to screw up." Ying said getting up and skipping out of the room.

 **With William**

I arrived at the huge fortress after following Crane, Viper, and Monkey while they were regrouping with Tigress and Mantis. What? You didn't actually think I was going to stay put and do nothing did you? Tigress might kill me, but I've never been the type to stay still. I watched the Five sneak into the fort. There probably gonna try and save the hostages first. I shouldn't get in there way, so in that case I need to make sure they are able to escape when the time comes. I can't go in the same way the Five went in, I'll have to find a different route. Shouldn't be too hard. At least I hope not. Jumping tree to tree I ended up on the side opposite to where the Five snuck in. The coast seemed clear, so I quickly made my way to the unguarded stone wall. I then started to climb. The wall wasn't too high and I'm sure the fall wouldn't hurt me too much.

"Feels like a video game almost." I whispered to myself.

I made it the ledge and I pulled myself up. No one was guarding this part of the wall. These guys are careless. I looked inside the courtyard of the fortress to see what I'm up against. Hyenas. Lots of them. They sure to laugh a lot. They all looked busy. They were moving around crates of supplies and sharpening their weapons. I didn't spot any prisoners though. Hopefully Tigress and the others can handle that.

" _This is heavy."_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly all the commotion stopped, and the hyenas were dead silent. They all stood straight up at attention. I then saw a Siberian tiger and a lioness exit the main building of the fort. They gave off an intimidating presence. I was watching them while remaining hidden. The lioness was lean, and she looked quick on her feet. The tiger looked way more dangerous than her though.

" _Those two look important."_ I thought to myself.

"Listen up you mutts! Ying and I have better places to be than among you slobbering idiots. Ba and Da will remain behind and assist with the destruction of the Valley of Peace. Fail me and I'm having hyena for dinner. GOT IT?!" The Tiger announced.

"YES SIR!" All the hyenas in the courtyard said in unison.

"Good now get back to work." The tiger commanded.

I saw them begin to leave through the main gates that were near me. Suddenly the tiger stopped in his tracks. I saw him sniff the air. I then slowly turned his head to where I was located.

"Oh shit." I said quickly ducking down out of site. _"Did he see me?"_ I thought to myself

"Something wrong?" I heard who I assumed was Ying ask him.

"Hmm thought I sensed something, but I guess its nothing." I heard the tiger say.

I then heard the big gates open. My guess is the two of them left. Good because they looked like trouble. I peeked out of my hiding spot and saw that I was in the clear.

" _Alright time to make my way inside."_ I thought to myself.

 **With Tigress**

Me and my friends managed to stay out of site long enough to find where the prisoners were held captive. There were people from all sorts of different villages. A few guards had to be knocked unconscious as usual, but besides that there were no problems. Now for the challenging part. Getting everyone out unharmed. We can't risk a big fight. Not with so many enemies. What we need is a distraction.

"Alright that's everyone." Viper said freeing the last of the prisoners.

"good let's start getting them out. Quietly." I said.

I lead the large group up the stairs leading into the fortress barracks. Suddenly I heard a large crashing sound as if something fell from the tower above. I slightly opened the door and peeked out. I saw that the hyenas were all on high alert and were running towards something with their weapons drawn, but I had no idea what.

"What's going on out there?" Mantis asked.

"I have no idea." I answered.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOOOME!?" I heard a very familiar voice shout outside the door from a distance.

"Oh no" I said to myself.

"He isn't." Monkey said.

"Oh, I think he is." Crane said.

 **With William about 10 minutes earlier.**

So, I managed to sneak inside easy enough. Either I'm stealthy or these guys are just awful at what they do. I got percentage of them were just bumbling idiots. The guy in charge left, but I remember him saying there were two big shots still in the area. Gonna have to watch out for anyone out of the ordinary.

I hid out of site behind crates of supplies when I overheard the guards talking.

"Did ya hear?" One hyena asked the other.

"Hear what?" He asked back.

"Were supposed to be taking orders from Hundan." The hyena answered.

"The scrawny coyote?" He asked in shock.

" _Hundan's here?_ " I thought to myself.

Just hearing that bastards name forced me to extend my claws.

"Why are we taking orders from that little scumbag?" he asked his buddy.

"Beats me. Personally, I'd rather kill him." his buddy answered.

"Ditto. Where is he anyway?"

"I think he's still in the meeting room upstairs in the tower. Ba and Da told him to stay put till its time to move out."

" _That's all I needed to hear."_ I thought to myself.

I looked around the area and I did in fact see a stairway leading higher up into the tower. Finally, I get a little payback for the two arrows that were shot into me. I couldn't help but get an evil looking grin on my face.

 **In the meeting room 3** **rd** **person**

Hundan was looking over a map of the valley that was sitting on the round table. Ba and Da told him to stay put since he's incompetent. He suddenly heard a creaking noise as if the doors leading into the room slowly opened up.

Hundan quickly whipped around. "Who's there?! You damn hyenas better not be pulling another prank on me."

Hundan turned back around but he was shocked to find William in his face perched up on the table.

"Hi." William said with a scary look on his face.

William then grabbed Hundan by the throat.

 **William's POV**

I slammed that bastard up against a stone wall and held him up with one paw.

"Scream and I promise you I'll rip your tongue out before you even get the chance to make a whimper." I threatened.

"Ok ok think about what your doing. If you kill me then you'll never know where we're keeping the hostages." Hundan pleaded.

"I got friends already on that. Which means I get to take my time breaking every bone in your body." I said extending my claws in my other paw.

"You… you won't kill me. You're a kung fu master. Last time I checked they're against that whole thing." Hundan assumed.

"I'm no master, so that means I pretty much can do whatever I want right now." I said tightening my grip around his neck.

"You think your friends will accept you once you've got blood on your hands? You'll be no better than me." Hundan claimed.

"There's no way I'd ever be like you. I'd never kill innocents for pleasure." I said.

"You say that now, but then you get a taste for it. You won't stop with me." Hundan claimed.

I growled. "You don't know me."

I released my grip and he dropped. He was gasping for air and coughing.

"Only reason I'm not currently disemboweling you is because I need information." I said.

"Fine I'll tell you what you want to know." Hundan said standing up.

"You damn well better. First thing I want to know is what the hell is the end game to all this? What are all these hyenas preparing for?" I demanded him to answer

"We're going t-" I saw him look at something that was behind me.

I whipped around to see an armored gorilla getting ready to throw a large spear at me. I rolled out of the way as he threw it with powerful force. The spear had missed me but had hit something else instead. I turned to see that Hundan was impaled to the wall lifeless. His blood dripped down to the ground.

"Ah I was going for a two for one. Oh well at least that annoying mutt is out of the picture." The gorilla said stomping towards me.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" I asked shifting into my fighting stance.

"I'm Ba. And I will be the one smashing you this evening. Nothing personal or anything I just like smashing skulls." Ba said.

"What a coincidence. So do I." I said with a serious look before launching at him with a flying kick.

"YA!" I yelled as my kick connected.

Ba reared back and shook his head to recover. He gave me an angry look before pounding his chest and roaring. I roared back a little louder. He tried to hammer me with his gigantic fists, but I was clearly faster than him. His whole body is covered in armor so, every opening I got I landed a hit to his exposed head. I jumped up avoiding a punch and I ended up on the round table. Ba ran at me and brought both his fist up. I easily dodged his attack and the round table was completely smashed. I landed on him and sat on his shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his neck to hold myself steady.

"YEHAW!" I yelled as he flailed around like an idiot.

I then started punching his head repeatably. I got to say I'm surprised how strong I've gotten within the short time I've been training. My punches were definitely doing damage. I got a bit too over confident and he ended up grabbing my right leg.

"Oh boy." I said to myself.

Ba rag dolled me off his shoulders and slammed me on the ground multiple times. Now where have I seen this before? After he was done I was bruised up a bit. That hurt but I was still conscious. Ba held me upside down and looked at me.

"I'm going to throw you now." He said in my face.

"Well at least your being honeEEAAAAHHH!" I yelled as Ba spun around twice before throwing me upward.

That throw sent me crashing threw the ceiling and I ended up on the roof of the tower. My ears were ringing nonstop. I was seeing three of everything. As I started to regain my senses I felt dripping over my eye. Was it rain? I rubbed my right eye and looked at my paw. It was blood. My blood. I'm sure you remember what happens when I see my own blood. It happened with Boar and it happened when I was shot by those arrows.

"Ok now. I'm pissed." I said getting up.

Ba launched himself from inside the tower and onto the roof with me.

"You didn't think I was done with you right?" He asked.

I only answered with a growl.

"Aww is the kitty mad?" He mocked me.

Yup that did it. with blinding speed, I threw a flying punch at his chest. My punch was so strong it left a dent in his armor. He clearly felt that one cause now Ba is holding his chest in pain. I didn't let him recover so I unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks at an extremely fast rate. I decided to take a page out of Tigress's book and finish him with a double palm strike. That attack was strong enough to break apart his armor. I also managed to knock him backdown into the meeting room. I walked to the edge of the hole and looked down. He looked unconscious just laying there on the shattered remains of the round table. I however wasn't satisfied yet.

"Oh no. When your beaten to near death you have my permission to sleep." I said to him as if he could hear me.

I launched myself high into the air. Good thing I stopped being afraid of heights. I then dived down with my left fist raised. I felt like I broke the sound barrier since I was falling so fast. Before I could hit the ground, I punched Ba with so much force we both broke through the stone surface. My power plus the momentum of the fall made a devastating impact. Ba landed somewhere in the middle of the interior and I landed on top of his unconscious body. I stood up and looked around at all the shocked faces of the hyenas. I then saw some of them draw weapons.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOOOME!" I challenged.

* * *

 **Goodness this was a long one to write. William is way too reckless even for me and I'm the one writing about him. He's gonna get himself killed, isn't he? A couple more things. I had to have William and Tigress get along this chapter. Makes no sense for them to still be at each other's throats at this point in my opinion. Also, I had to rewatch the movies and the 2d shorts to get an idea for adventures. Master Eagle was mentioned a couple of times during the series if you remember. And po did say something about hyenas. He also mentioned Volcano Mountain in the second movie. I thought I'd delve into that for the future. That's it for now. See ya soon hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohoo got this out before my trip this weekend. Enjoy ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

Chapter 7: William's Wrath Conclusion.

I can't believe how reckless William is. I tell him to stay behind and what does he do? The exact opposite of what I told him to do. Oh, he better hope those hyenas kill him, because if they don't I'm gonna kill him myself.

"Is he crazy?" Mantis asked.

"He's going to get himself killed, isn't he?" Viper asked.

We all then heard William's loud and thunderous roar.

"Not if he kills them first." Monkey added.

As I continued to peek outside the door all I could see was chaos and the bodies of hyenas flying. William is proving too much for them to handle. Maybe we can use this. William seems to have the attention of every bandit in the fort. A great opportunity to sneak the hostages out of here and get them to safety.

" _I can't just leave him here."_ I thought.

At that moment a hyena's unconscious body fell right outside the door. His body was clawed up and his left arm was bending backwards.

" _Or maybe I don't have to worry about him."_ I thought.

"Tigress it's your call." Crane said.

I thought about it for a few seconds and decided the best course of action.

"Ok we spilt up. Me, Monkey, and Mantis will help William. Crane, Viper you two sneak the villagers out of here.

"Sounds like a plan." Viper said.

"Yeah we got this!" Mantis exclaimed

"Let's do it!" Monkey exclaimed.

Both of them then charged out the door to help William.

I turned to Viper.

"Be safe." I told her.

"Good luck." Viper said.

I nodded and charged out the door myself.

 **With William**

Ok I admit it. I'm not the best when it comes to planning things ahead. My reckless behavior has gotten me into trouble many times even before coming to this world. Making my presence known to a bunch of cutthroat killers in the middle of their fort definitely tops the charts. Though it's kinda hard to hide after smashing a huge gorilla from the roof of this place. Oh well I need to blow of some steam anyway. I'm still a little pissed about this whole thing.

"That all you guys got?" I questioned after I gave one bandit a haymaker.

One by one I was dispatching of hyenas. I utilized my claws and I was slashing them up a bit. Honestly, I keep for getting that they can get this long. One hyena came at me with a Warhammer.

"Ooh, that looks fun." I said to myself looking at his hammer

I sidestepped as he brought the hammer down and missed me. I then gave him a left roundhouse kick that sent him bumbling into other bandits. I looked at the hammer and picked it up with both hands.

"Oh yeah baby come get some." I challenged the other surrounding bandits.

It time I swung the hammer I took out at least three or four of them. I was actually enjoying this a little too much. Hey come on. Fighting is a hobby for me. Of course, I'm gonna enjoy bringing some pain. Especially to bastards that deserve it.

"Batter up." I said before getting ready to deliver a heavy hammer swing to a bandit.

I hit him so hard with the stone hammer the stone part of the completely shattered. All there was left was the staff part of the weapon.

"And he's outta here." I said watching the bandit soar away.

I then decided this is a perfect time to see if my staff fighting has gotten any better.

"Monkey did say I should practice." I said before giving the staff a quick twirl.

My moves weren't as flashy as Monkey's, but I was still making short work of bandits. I deflected a sword strike from one of the bandits and turned around to hit another one in the stomach with the staff. I turned back around to hit a bandit in the head with it. Another hyena rushed me, and I brought the staff behind his head. I snapped him down and kneed him so hard the staff snapped in half.

"Aw. Oh well fun while it lasted." I said dropping the broken staff.

I then looked around to find myself surrounded. I didn't show any fear though and I got into my fighting stance.

"Alright who wants to be ballsy?" I asked.

One bandit answered the challenge and rushed me. At that moment I felt something hop onto my left shoulder. I barely got a good look at Mantis before he launched himself off me and head kicked the bandit knocking him out.

"Fear the bug!" Mantis shouted.

Soon after Tigress and Monkey jumped to my side. Guess I can's have all the fun.

"Hey Tigress, what's uuuoooh you're mad at me, are you?" I asked taking note of her angry face.

"Mad? No. Furious? Very much so." Tigress said.

"Would it help if I said sorry?" I asked.

"Oh, you're not sorry yet. Just wait until we get back to the palace." Tigress threatened.

"We can talk about how much you wanna hurt me later, but right now why not take your frustration out on these guys?" I said getting into my fighting stance.

"Fine, but this discussion is far from over." Tigress said shifting into her tiger stance.

"I know." I said.

The four of us then proceeded to fight the remaining bandits. I wasn't having trouble with these guys before. Now I have backup from kung fu masters. Honestly fighting guys like this is just too easy. Hell, even during my MMA career kicking ass was easy. I hit a bandit with a spinning back kick to stun him. I crouched down so Tigress could vault over my back and finish him with an uppercut. I then used capoeira kicks on the bandits closing in behind me. I finished off the last bandit with a spinning tornado kick. I smirked because before I could never pull off that move. I turned to Tigress who was giving me an ok it wasn't that impressive look.

"And you called it dancing." I said to Tigress while folding my arms with a smirk.

She shook her head." Looks like that's that then."

"Where's Viper and Crane?" I asked.

"They got the hostages out of here during our fight. Good thing your recklessness didn't get any of them hurt." Tigress explained.

My ears flattened.

"But, you did cause enough distraction for them to escape, so I guess it worked out." Tigress admitted.

"Oh, so it's a good thing I came then." I said with a smirk.

"Wipe that look off your face. I'm still upset with you." Tigress said.

"Oh, come on Tigress I said I was sorr-SHIT LOOK OUT!" I yelled before tackling Tigress out of the way of a boulder being hurled towards us.

I got Tigress and myself out of the way just in time before we were crushed.

"You alright?" I asked as I sorta laid on top of her."

"I'm fine…now get off me" Tigress said.

"Oh, uh sorry." I said getting up realizing how uncomfortably close we were.

I then looked at Mantis and Monkey who both looked at us like something was funny.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"Oh no nothing. Nothing at all." Monkey said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. I then looked to see who threw the huge rock in the first place. An armored gorilla similar to the one I just beat.

"Another one? Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Da and you're gonna pay for what ya did to my brother." The gorilla threatened.

I then looked to Ba's unconscious body.

"Oh, that's your brother? Ugly must run in the family." I mocked him.

"Your askin for it now." He said getting angry.

"Ooh I'm so scared." I said with a fake worried look on my face.

"Mantis, Monkey go see if Crane and Viper are safe with the hostages. Me and William will handle this." Tigress said.

"Wait you want me to fight with you?" I asked watching Mantis and Monkey leave.

"After the stunt you pulled I'm not letting you out of my sights." Tigress explained.

"Aww you do care." I said playfully.

"Just shut up and fight." Tigress said.

"Ok. Let's dance." I said before rushing at Da.

"Must you always rush in without thinking?" Tigress said before rushing in herself.

I jumped up out of the way of Da's fist and landed a double kick to his face. He staggered back a bit, but Tigress wasn't gonna let him breath. She darted past me and hit Da in the chin with a flip kick. I followed her lead and ran up to Da to hit him with a jumping spinning back kick. Da recovered most of his senses and started to retaliate. He tried to hammer me with both his fist, but I was too fast. I jumped up and landed behind Da. Before he could turn around I hit him in the back with a side kick that push him slightly forward. Tigress hit him with a flying kick to the chest and sent him stumbling back towards me. He was unbalanced so I took that opportunity to sweep kick him. He fell on his back with a thud. I jumped up and landed hard on his chest. Pretty sure I dented his armor.

"Well you're definitely weaker than your brother." I said mockingly

I backflipped out of the way when he tried to grab me and landed beside Tigress. We both watched him stand up.

"Child's play, right?" I asked Tigress

"Quit being so cocky." Tigress said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm just that damn good." I boasted.

Tigress rolled her eyes.

"RAAHH!" Da yelled as he charged at us.

"Together!" Tigress shouted.

"Right!" I shouted back.

At the same time, me and Tigress launched forward at Da. Both of us were going to hit him head on with flying kicks. Our kicks connected with his face and he was left disoriented.

"Tigress!" I said crouching down.

She got the hint and hopped on my back before I launched her upward. I then spun around three times before hitting Da with a spinning uppercut. Da was knocked into the air after I hit him. I looked up to see Tigress knocking him back down with an axe kick. I positioned myself to get ready for a final move. I timed it right and I hit Da with my own modified version of a double palm strike. Basically, my hands are horizontal instead of vertical. My strike sent Da crashing through a stone wall and to the outside. One look and I could tell he wasn't getting back up again. Tigress landed to my left and I looked at her.

"Well that takes care oh that." I said dusting myself off.

"Yeah. But before I forget." Tigress said.

"Forget wh-OW!" I yelled after Tigress knocked me to the ground with a punch to my face. "The hell was that for?!" I said rubbing my cheek.

"That was for not staying put." Tigress said.

I continued to rub my cheek when I noticed she offered a paw to help me up. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. I gripped her paw and she helped me up.

"Yeah I guess I deserve that." I said.

"Yes. You did." Tigress said.

"Anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked.

"Hmm. We spar, but on my terms." She answered.

"Fair enough." I said

 **Outside the fort**

It was a kinda bitter sweet victory. We stopped a small armies worth of bandits and saved all the kidnapped citizens. Everyone was accounted for and I was happy about that. I still blamed myself for the lives lost at Nong Village. Those lifeless bodies will haunt me for a long while. This just means I have to train harder, so I can prevent tragedies like this. The others were feeling the loss as well.

Me and the Five were escorting the citizens to the Valley of Peace. They would have to live there for now until their villages were rebuilt. The imperials came to clean up the fort. The hyenas were all taken to prison and so were the gorilla brothers. We stopped an invasion. I can be proud of that.

 **3** **rd** **Person**

What William and the others didn't know was that a Crow was seeing the entire situation unfold from afar. He had red eyes and was watching as William and the Five leave the scene with the citizens. He then took off from the tree he was perched on and headed south.

 **Volcano Mountain 3 hours later**

Ying and the Siberian Tiger had made it to Volcano Mountain to report to their employer. The entered a dark throne room with only torches lit. They both walked up to the figure sitting on the throne. The figure had on a cloak and wore a demon mask.

"Well?" The figure asked the two in a dark tone.

"We did what you said, and the hyenas are preparing now to attack the Valley." The Tiger said.

"Where are the brothers?" The figure asked.

"Jinn wanted them to stay behind to help with the Furious Five." Ying explained.

"I see. With them gone I'll be that much closer to killing Oogway." The figure said.

At that moment a Crow flew into the room and landed on the figure's shoulder.

"My lord the hyenas have been defeated." The crow said.

The figure groaned.

"What about Ba and Da?" Ying asked.

"They were also beaten by the Furious Five." The crow explained.

"Ugh I can't believe I hired those mutts just for them to fail." Jinn said slamming a paw to his forehead.

"There's more my lord. They were not alone." The crow said.

"Is that so?" The figure asked.

"They had assistance from a…. White Tiger."

"Hmmm. How interesting." The figure said.

"Hundan did mention something about a white tiger. Shame I would've liked to see him for myself" Ying said.

"I knew I smelt something back there." Jinn said.

"Change of plans you two. Find this white tiger and bring him to me alive." The figure ordered.

"Ooh yay." Ying said with glee clapping her hands.

"It'll be done." Jinn said leaving the room.

"Hey wait up." Ying said chasing after him.

Jinn and Ying had a new mission. Hunt down William and bring him before their master.

 **Back at the palace with William.**

After getting my self cleaned up in the hot spring I decided that I should go to the peach tree. I was leaning against it standing up with my arms folded looking out at the valley. It was nice. I never took the time to actually enjoy the view before. It was night time. The stars were out, and the moon was full. I was thinking about… well everything. I've been through so much already and I haven't even been here a whole month. I felt like I almost lost my mind on several occasions. I'm really going to have to do more meditating. Like way more.

"You ok?" I heard Tigress's voice ring behind me.

"I don't know honestly." I answered.

She stood beside me. "What's wrong?" She asked with sincerity.

"I can't stop thinking about them. The ones I couldn't save." I explained.

"I understand. It's hard on us too." Tigress said.

"You lost people before?" I asked.

"Rarely." She answered.

"How do you guys do this all the time?" I asked.

"We mentally prepared for it.""" Tigress answered.

"But it still hurts doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. Every time. But it doesn't mean we just give up." Tigress said.

"I suppose." I said.

"Listen. We may not have gotten along at first, but today you shown me just how much you are devoted to helping others. You have my respect." Tigress said.

"Yeah?" I said smiling.

"You also shown me how arrogant you can be." Tigress said playfully.

I chuckled. "Ridicule me all you want, but you have to admit we make a good team."

"I will admit no such thing." Tigress said looking away with a smile. "But I will admit your skills have improved a lot in the short time you've spent with us."

"Why Tigress was that a compliment? I had no idea you could be this nice." I said.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I still owe you a beating for disobeying my orders." Tigress said.

"Since we're friends now, ya mind going easy on me? I'm still kinda stitched up hehe." I said.

"Yeaaah no. I don't think so." Tigress said.

"I figured. Just thought I'd ask." I said shrugging my shoulders.

* * *

 **Well William learned a hard truth. You can't save everyone. Still it doesn't mean that he won't try. Thank you for the support. Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As I said I redid chapter 8. Here we go. Also, I may or may not release a new KFP crossover I've been working on tomorrow. Hope you guys like Sly Cooper.**

Chapter 8: A Dangerous Duo

I was walking through a very foggy forest in the middle of the night. The moon was lighting up the sky. This is different from the dreams I've been having for a few weeks. What's strange is this doesn't seem like a dream. I walked a good distance when I came upon a trail of blood. I decided to follow the trail. The more I followed the trail the fresher the blood got. It was then I saw William sitting against a tree bloody and wounded.

"Oh no." I said as I ran towards him.

I kneeled next to him. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. I shook him a little.

"William? William? Say something." I said trying to wake him up.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Help….me." He said before slipping to unconsciousness.

"William? WILL!" I shouted.

 **Dream ends**

I opened my eyes. I was back inside my room. I looked out the window to see it was still dark out. I sat up and rubbed my forehead.

"Why do I keep having dreams about him?" I asked myself. "Wait."

I got up from my bed and left my room. I went across the hall to check on William. I slightly opened his door to see if he was still inside. He wasn't. I got a little worried until my ears twitched after hearing the sound of a cabinet opening in the kitchen. I closed William's door and left to go see who was in the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen I saw William going through the food cabinet. I let out a small sigh of relief now that I know he's alright. He soon became aware of my presence and turned around.

"Oh, hey Tigress did I wake you?" He asked me.

"Uh no. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around." I lied. "What are you doing up?"

"I was just grabbing a midnight snack." He said grabbing an apple. "Want one?"

"I would like one yes." I said accepting his offer.

He grabbed another apple and tossed it to me and I caught it.

"How are your arrow wounds?" I said taking note of his bandaged shoulder.

"A lot better now. You ok? You seem a bit off." William asked.

"I'm fine I assure you." I said.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I can't give my friend a nickname?" William asked with a smile on his face.

"Nicknames aren't really my thing, but I'm certain you can come up with something other than sweetheart." I said.

William lightly chuckled. "I'll work on it then."

"I'd rather you work on your kung fu honestly." I said.

"Speaking of which. Can I get a master's opinion on my progress?" He asked.

"Mmm your balance could use improvement." I said.

"Figured you say that. I can barely stand on the Jade Tortoise, or the spinning logs for that matter." William said.

"I can help you with that if you want." I offered.

"Sounds nice. In return I can show you some grappling moves I know." He offered.

"I'd like that." I said with a smile.

"Cool it's a date." William said.

I widened my eyes after he said that. "What?"

"Tigress I'm kidding. We're friends now lighten up." He said.

"Oh… yes of course." I said blushing a bit. Though you couldn't tell through my fur.

We both stood in the kitchen talking for a little while longer while eating our apples. He was just telling me the different types of holds he wants to show me during training. A lot of them have odd names.

"Welp we got atleast four more hours before the gong, so I'm heading back to bed." William said.

"Yeah me too."

We walked back down the hallway together.

"Goodnight William." I said.

"Goodnight Tigress." He said holding out his fist.

"What is that?" I asked confused.

He chuckled. "It's called a fist bump. Where I'm from it's a sign of friendship."

"Oh um like this?" I asked lightly connecting my fist to his.

"Yup exactly like that. Goodnight." William said before entering his room.

"Goodnight." I said before doing the same.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't tell him about the dream I had because I didn't want him to worry. I haven't told anyone about the nightmares I had before either. I don't fully know what these dreams are telling me, I'll have to ask Master Oogway for guidance. I soon drifted off to sleep.

 **Later that day at the training hall with William**

It has been about three weeks since the whole hyena fiasco. The wounds I got left scars and were still a bit painful. Of course, that didn't keep me from training. I promised myself I would be ready for anything after the people that were lost during the attack. Right now, I'm in the training hall getting in some sparring with Mantis.

Mantis crawled towards me at a quick pace. I jumped up and punched downward to hit him. I missed as he crawled between my legs. I felt him pull on my tail and he flipped me over. I landed my back.

"Ow." I said as I looked at the ceiling.

Mantis then hopped onto my chest. "Had enough?" he asked.

I only responded with a snarl. I then attempted to grab him with both paws, but he darted out of the way.

"You gotta be faster than that pal." Mantis mocked.

Mantis then darted at me with a flying kick. I threw a left punch to meet him, but instead of dodging he ran up my arm and kicked me in the jaw. He is crazy strong for his size because that kick sent me flying. I sat up and shook my head to get my senses back. I kicked up and got to my feet. Before I could even react, Mantis kicked me in my stomach with great speed. I didn't have time to defend myself as he rapidity hit me from all angles. I then picked up on a pattern. He hits low then medium then high.

" _Ok gotta time this right."_ I thought to myself.

Mantis hit me in my leg which caused it to buckle a bit.

" _Waait for it."_ I thought to myself.

After Mantis hit my side I knew where the next hit was coming.

" _Now!"_

I performed a spinning back kick and caught Mantis with it before he could hit me in the back of my head. That kicked knocked him about six feet away from me. He landed hard on the ground and was dazed. I however knew that wasn't going to be enough to take him down. I jumped up into the air and came down with my left fist raised. I planted my fist into Mantis so hard into the ground I created a fist sized hole. I pulled my paw from the hole.

"Uh you ok in there?" I asked looking into the hole.

"I think my claw thingy is broken." Mantis said.

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. I then noticed Shifu had been watching us fight. He didn't say anything but simply nodded. I smiled.

"Guess I'll go see if Tigress wants to help with my balance now." I said to myself.

I walked over to Tigress who was putting in work as usual on the rotating logs. She noticed me watching and hopped off to land next to me.

"Hey ready for your lesson?" She asked me.

"Yup." I answered.

"Good we can start on the Jade Tortoise." Tigress said.

"Sounds good to me."

 **A few moments later**

"Woah ok I think I got it." I said as I tried to find my balance on the Jade Tortoise.

"Find your center." Tigress advised.

"Trying, but I must have misplaced it somewhere." I said as I struggled.

I took a few breaths before I finally balanced myself. The Jade Tortoise tilts a lot when you move, but not so much that it falls over.

"Good. Now take a fighting stance." Tigress ordered.

I took a southpaw stance while remaining balanced on the wobbly tortoise.

"Excellent. Now let's give you a real test. Crane!" Tigress shouted.

Suddenly Crane came out of nowhere flying towards me. I jumped to the other side of the Jade Tortoise to avoid his kick. I was surprised I kept my balance. Crane circled around the training hall and came at me again. This time I jumped up over him avoiding another attack. Crane whipped around again, but this time he landed on the Jade Tortoise. I then noticed Tigress jumped up onto the Jade Tortoise as well behind me.

"Two on one? Alright bring it." I said.

I attacked Crane first with a few punches. I was too afraid to throw kicks because of the risk of losing balance. I ducked a kick from Crane and gave him a palm strike that knocked him off the Jade Tortoise, but he recovered by taking flight. I turned to see Tigress getting ready to attack. She was trying to kick me, and I noted that she was mostly aiming for my legs. Looks likes she wants me to learn balance the extremely hard way. I jumped up and decided to try a flying spinning back kick. It was an obvious move that Tigress easily dodged. As I landed back on the tortoise I struggled again to maintain balance. At that moment Crane flew in from my left. He used his wings to sweep my legs out from under me and Tigress took that opportunity to hit me with a double palm strike while I was midair. I was knocked off the Jade Tortoise and I landed on the ground hard.

"Well that coulda gone better." I said getting up and rubbing my head.

Crane landed beside me. "You didn't do too bad. You just need more practice"

"A lot more practice." Tigress said appearing in front of me.

"Kinda dirty for putting Crane up to that sneak attack." I said smiling and folding my arms.

"A warrior has to be ready for anything at any time." Tigress said.

"Well when you put it like that I guess- HIYA!" I shouted throwing a punch at Tigress, but she caught my fist.

"Yeah like you can ever catch me off guard." Tigress said smirking.

"Worth a shot. Wanna go over some submission holds now?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll love to learn new ways to hurt you." She said playfully.

I laughed. "Let's get started then."

 **Somewhere just outside the Valley 3** **rd** **person.**

Jinn and Ying were standing on top of a cliff over looking the Valley of Peace.

"He's here somewhere." Jinn said.

"Ooh I can't wait to meet him. He better be cute." Ying said with excitement.

"Ying you're here to capture a white tiger. Not date one." Jinn said annoyed.

"Either way it should be fun. I hope he puts up a fight." Ying said devilishly smiling.

"Be patient. You'll get your chance." Jinn said.

At that moment a crow flew onto the scene.

"What are you doing here?" Jinn asked the crow with an agitated look on his face.

"My lord sent me to make sure you two don't fail him again." The crow explained.

"We don't need help. Especially from the likes you." Jinn said with a snarl.

"My master disagrees." The crow retorted.

"Speaking of which. Who is he? The guy hasn't revealed himself ever since he hired us. He didn't even give us a name. All he does is wear that creepy mask." Ying said.

"He prefers his identity a secret." The crow explained.

"It doesn't matter to me in the slightest. As long as I keep getting paid I don't ask questions." Jinn said.

"*sigh* Whatever. Can we just get moving? I'm getting bored sitting here." Ying said.

"For once I agree with you. Since you're here feathers make yourself useful and search the Valley for our target." Jinn ordered.

"Very well, but only because my master desires his capture." The crow said before taking flight into the Valley.

"Let's go." Jinn said jumping down the cliff.

"Finally." Ying said jumping down too.

 **With William**

Me and Tigress just finished sparring. I taught her some submission moves before we started and let's just say she's a fast learner.

"Ow ow ow ok ok you win." I said as Tigress sat on my head cranking my arm.

"This is an effective hold. What did you call it again?" She asked still kinda cranking on my right arm.

"Ah! It's called a kimura now can you get off?" I pleaded.

"Hmm I don't know. Seeing you vulnerable like this is quite rare." Tigress said playfully.

I then struggled to get up which only made her crank my arm even more.

"I can do this all day you know." She said.

"Oh, come on." I pleaded

She chuckled before letting go and getting off me. I rolled away.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically while rubbing my arm.

"Stop being a wimp." Tigress said standing up.

"If that's how you are with friends then I'd hate to be your husband." I said mockingly.

"Ha ha you're about as funny as Monkey." She retorted.

"I disagree. I'm way more funny." I retorted back.

"Hey!" I heard Monkey from a distance.

"Sorry bud." I yelled out to him.

Tigress shook her head. "You have any plans after training?"

"Well I still need to purchase a new sash from Jun and then I might go relax in my usual spot in the forest. Why?" I asked.

"I was hoping you can show me more holds later." She answered.

"Sure, I'd be happy to." I said.

"Students! That's enough training for today." Shifu said.

We all bowed out.

We all left the training hall and were heading to the barracks. I had to run to my room to grab some money. You might be wondering where I got money from. Well I've been doing favors and small jobs for villagers. Most recently I ran to gather ingredients for an old goose named Mr. Ping. He told me his son normally does it, but he came down with a stomach ache or something and he was trapped in his room all day. The little guy can make some kickass noodles though.

"Now you know how I felt when you used my own technique against me." Tigress teased calling back to the time I used a double palm strike on her.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Please as if I'd let you put me in that position again."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked.

"You know it." I confirmed.

"Looking forward to it." She said.

"I just thought of something." Monkey said.

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't once tried the Field of Fiery Death." Monkey said.

"Oh…. that. Well I'm allergic to burning alive so-" I said hoping someone would change the subject.

"Aw he's chicken." Mantis teased.

"Chicken? Me? If I can deal with Tigress on a daily basis I can handle a few bursts of flames." I boasted.

My comment earned me a playful but hard punch to my shoulder from Tigress. "You make it sound as if I'M the one that's a handful."

"Hey you said it not me." I said teasing rubbing my slightly bruised shoulder

"Oh yeah. Now I'm definitely looking forward to sparring later." Tigress said before giving me an evil looking grin.

I only chuckled. It's nice that me and her are friends. Still I wonder why she didn't like me in the first place. I'll have to ask her one day.

 **Down in the village**

After grabbing some yuan from my room, I headed down to the village to visit Jun. I haven't seen her sense she first gave me my new outfit. Honestly, I sorta miss jeans or gym shoes, but this silk just feels better plus walking around barefoot felt natural.

I came upon Jun's shop and went in. I soon found her folding clothes.

"Hey Jun." I greeted.

She turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Hi, Will what brings you here?"

"A new sash. My old one ripped." I explained.

"How?" She asked.

"Well I kind of needed it to stop my shoulder and body from bleeding out." I explained.

"Yeah I heard there was a huge bandit attack weeks ago. I hope you didn't get hurt too badly." Jun said.

"I'm still alive, so all is well." I assured.

"That's good to hear. Now let's see about getting you a new sash." Jun said walking off to retrieve a new sash for me.

I waited a while before Jun returned with a sash different than the one I had before.

"Oh my. This one is nice." I said.

"Yup. A silver one should mix things up a bit." Jun said.

I took the silver sash from her hands and tied it around my waist. It goes nicely with the sapphire vest.

"This is lovely. Thank you." I said.

"Always a pleasure." Jun said.

After paying Jun I left her shop and started to head out of the village. On days like this I like to relax by steady river with the waterfall. Gonna have to come up with a name for that place soon since I'm almost always there.

 **With Tigress**

I was walking to the peach tree to talk to Master Oogway. Perhaps he can tell me why I'm having dreams and nightmares about William continuously.

I approached the peach tree and saw Master Oogway doing tai chi. When I stood before him I bowed.

"Master Oogway. I humbly request your guidance." I said.

"Well of course young one. How may I be of help?" Oogway asked while continuing his tai chi.

"It's about William." I said.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Oogway asked.

"I am constantly having dreams about him. Well more like visions. Before it was a nightmare. He was a bloodthirsty killer and he fought me with such fury. Most recently I had a vision where I found him bloody and beaten in the middle of a forest. He said help me before dying. Master what does all this mean?" I asked.

"Hmm most concerning. The universe could be trying to tell you something. A possible future perhaps." Oogway said.

"A possible future?" I asked.

"Yes. William could be in danger of some kind." Oogway said.

"Is there anyway to prevent this?" I asked.

"I am uncertain. The universe flows differently through him since he is of another world. His destiny is unknown. However, I see no darkness around him. As I said before we must keep him on the path of righteousness." Oogway said.

"I see. Thank you Master Oogway." I said with a bow.

 **With Jinn and Ying 3** **rd** **person**

Jinn and Ying were walking on a dirt path.

"I think we should spilt up." Ying suggested.

"You're not leaving my sights. You don't know how to control yourself." Jinn said.

"Ugh you burn down one bar and it marks you for life." Ying complained.

"First off it wasn't one bar it was five…. In one night." Jinn corrected.

"Details not important. What is important is that we find our prey as soon as possible." Ying said.

"We're not splitting up." Jinn said.

"Come on just let me loose already." Ying complained.

"no." Jinn said.

"When we find him you're not even gonna let me fight. You just want him all to yourself, do you?" Ying accused.

"Fighting is a necessary part of my lifestyle, I just don't crave it like you do." Jinn said.

"We both hurt people for money, so don't act like you're so much better than me." Ying said.

"I don't have to act like it if it's true." Jinn retorted.

"Whatever. Look we're not going to find him like this. The Valley is too huge for the two of us to be walking around together. Even if we have that miserable Crow in the skies." Ying said.

Jinn sighed and pinched his forehead. "Fine, but if you see him don't engage. You tail him. He fights alongside the Furious Five. I refuse to take him lightly. I'll search the town. You search the forest." Jinn said.

"Yay finally! Bye bye." Ying said quickly dashing away.

"Remember what I said don't en- and she's gone. What….. have I done?" Jinn asked himself.

Jinn shook his head and continued towards the village. He had hoped Ying wouldn't cause too much trouble and bring attention to their mission. As he strolled along the dirt path he heard a twig snap. He started to snarl when he caught the scent of multiple things surrounding him. He heard someone fire an arrow from his left, but Jinn effortlessly caught with his left paw. Suddenly ten wolf bandits emerged from the shadows. Jinn stood his ground as he didn't feel at all threatened.

"Give us all your money, or we'll add more scars to that face." One wolf threatened.

"I'm only going to say this once because I hate repeating myself. Get out of my way, or I'm killing all of you. You have exactly one second." Jinn promised.

"You must be dumb or some-"

"Times up."

With that Jinn darted to the wolf bandit and drove the arrow he was still holding in the wolf's neck. The surrounding wolves gasped at how quickly one of their own got killed. One bandit tried his luck and rushed Jinn with his sword. Jinn simply deflected the swing with the plated armor on his right arm. The sword was knocked into the air. Jinn side kicked the bandit away before catching the sword as it fell with his left paw. Jinn noticed another bandit coming at him from behind. He ducked a sword strike and spun around slashing the bandit's mid-section. To add insult to injury Jinn roundhouse kicked that bandit for good measure. He then noticed another sword by his right foot. He used his foot to kick the sword up to his right paw. He twirled both swords before standing his ground.

"Who's next?" He questioned.

The remaining wolves the charged at Jinn with weapons raised except for one who kept his distance because he had a bow and arrow. Jinn spilt kicked two wolves coming from both sides. One came at him from the front and attacked with sword strikes. Jinn deflected two before countering with a slash to the neck. The wolf was still standing with his paw around his throat gagging. Jinn whipped around and impaled another incoming wolf in the chest.

"Hold this." Jinn said as he let go of the sword still imbedded in the wolf's chest.

He turned his attention back the gagging wolf and finished him with a flip kick. He whipped back around to the still impaled wolf and pulled the sword from his chest. The wolf fell back dead. Three more wolves rushed Jinn from behind. He bent backwards and sliced all three at the same time before returning to his normal stance. He noticed the wolf with the bow and arrow about to fire. When he did, Jinn casually shifted his head to the side dodging the projectile. The arrow instead hit another wolf in the eye. That wolf soon laid dead. Another wolf came at Jinn with a spear. Jinn sidestepped all his pointless efforts to stab him. Jinn spin dodged one stab attempt and twisted the sword in his left paw around to impale the wolf without looking. He let go of that sword and turned around and used the sword in his right paw to stab the wolf in the neck. Jinn let go of that sword as well and let the wolf fall dead with two swords imbedded in his body. One of the two remaining wolves tried to attack Jinn, but he quickly grabbed him by the throat and held him up. In one quick motion he broke the wolf's neck. Jinn let go of the wolf's throat and let him fall. Jinn slowly turned to the last wolf with the bow and arrows. The wolf was shaking with fear as he looked into Jinn's crimson eyes. Out of fear the wolf fired an arrow at Jinn, but he simply shifted to the left avoiding it.

"Damn you!" The wolf shouted.

"You brought this on yourselves." Jinn stated.

"There's too many damn tigers in this valley. I'm out of here." The wolf said before dropping his bow and taking off.

Jinn tilted his head as he realized the wolf bandit probably knew something about his target. He picked up a spear and took aim. Jinn threw the spear and it hit the fleeing wolf in the leg. The wolf cried out in pain before tripping and falling. Jinn causally walked towards the wounded bandit. When he got close he yanked the spear out of his leg. The wolf cried out in even more pain.

"What was that you said about too many tigers?" Jinn asked.

"Go to hell." The wolf said.

"Answer my question and I might consider not killing you." Jinn said.

The wolf grunted in pain. "There's two more besides you in the valley."

"Yes, I know of Master Tigress. What about the other one?" Jinn asked.

"He's nothing I've ever seen before. A tiger with white fur and blue eyes." The wolf informed.

"Sounds like my target. Where can I find him?" Jinn asked.

"He's always with the Furious Five. I assume he trains with them." The wolf informed.

"So not only does he fight with them, he also trains with them. This could be more difficult than I thought." Jinn said to himself.

"I told you what I know. Now let me leave." The wolf said.

"I never said I would let you go." Jinn said.

"What?! You said-

"What I said was I MIGHT consider it… I haven't." Jinn said extending his claws.

Jinn slashed the wolf in the throat with his claws. He then left the scene leaving the area a bloody mess. Now he knows where to find his prey. Now he needed to regroup with Ying to come up with a plan.

 **With William a few hours later.**

I woke up after taking a little nap in the tall grass. I sat up and stretched out my arms and yawned. I sometimes nap by the steady river. I guess that is a good name for this place. Call me corny, but the sound of the waterfall is soothing. I would stay longer but I did promise Tigress I'd show her more submission holds later. I got up and started to walk back to the Jade Palace. At that moment I heard a flapping noise. I quickly turned my head towards where the sound came from. I didn't see anything. I did however notice a black feather slowly float down from a tree.

"Hmm." I said to myself as I realized I was probably being watched.

I left the area and continued to the Jade Palace. Things have been too quiet since all those villages got attacked weeks ago. I remember the two I saw leaving that fortress. They were still out there somewhere.

I walked for about five minutes through the forest. I then heard rustling through the trees.

"Huh?"

I looked around as I heard someone moving in the shadows. I couldn't see anyone. I looked up when I heard movements in the branches.

"Who's there?"

I got no answer, but whoever it was seems to think I'm funny or something because I keep hearing giggling. It was then dead silent. No movements, no laughter, nothing. I wasn't fully convinced I was in the clear, but I turned around and…

"The hell?" I said as I stared at the face of a lioness hanging upside down from a branch.

"Hiya handsome." She greeted.

As stepped back as she got off the branch and landed on her feet. She wore black and purple leather armor that almost looked like a sports bra. Her stomach was exposed, and her silk pants were also black and purple.

"My my I had hoped you were cute, but I wasn't expecting you would look this good." She said as I watched her circle me.

" _I remember her."_ I thought to myself

"Such toned muscles." She said as she felt on my left arm.

I yanked my arm away. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry couldn't help it. Those arms are begging to be caressed." She said.

"I know you." I said.

"You do?" She asked.

"I saw you weeks ago leaving a fortress full of hyenas. Your obviously my enemy so don't act innocent." I said getting in my fighting stance.

She had a fake look of shock. "Whatever do you mean?"

"you're starting to annoy me." I said.

"We can stand here all day and chit chat, but unfortunately that's not why I'm here." She said.

"What are you here for then?" I asked.

"You."

Without warning she attacked me. I blocked a kick that was aimed at my head. I didn't have time to block the second kick and I was hit in my stomach. I fought back by throwing punches, but she dodged each one. She then counted with a sweep kick and I fell.

"Come on. Are you holding back because I'm a wom-

I interrupted her by grabbing left foot. I got up and dragged her to the ground. I then spun her around and tossed her five feet away, but she spun around midair and landed smoothly.

"Hey not bad. Not too many people can catch me off guard like that." She said.

"Catch this." I said before launching at her with a flying kick.

She dodged my kick by simply falling in a split. I instead knocked over a tree with my kick. I turned around and saw her leaning back looking at me still doing a spilt.

"Gonna have to try harder than that honey." She taunted.

I roared as I rushed her. She stylishly got up and was ready for my assault. She then jumped up and front flipped to deliver a heavy axe kick. I caught her leg, but she brought the other one up to flip kick me in my face. I was dazed but I shook it off.

" _So, she likes kicks huh?"_ I thought to myself.

I know how to handle people who only want to kick.

" _Let's see how she can handle a bit of grappling." I thought to myself._

The lioness came at me with a right roundhouse but ducked under it and went in for a takedown. I managed to get my arms around a single leg which was enough. I got her up and slammed her to the ground. I stood back up and saw she had a hurt look on her face.

"What happened to that overconfidence?" I mocked.

I bent down to grab her neck with my left paw. I stood her back up and gave the lioness a heavy right haymaker to her stomach. I knocked her into a tree and she leaned against it. She slowly looked back up at me and smiled.

"You certainly know how to treat a lady." She teased.

"I know a very masculine woman and she way more ladylike than you." I retorted while walking towards her popping my knuckles.

"I'm sure I'm much more fun to play with." She retorted back.

"If I were having fun I'd be smiling." I said.

"You're funny. What's your name?" She asked.

"My friends call me William, but my enemies call me that guy that broke my arm." I said

I raised my arm to punch her, but before I could someone behind me caught my paw. I whipped around to see a Siberian Tiger gripping my arm. He then kicked me away from the lioness six feet away. I skidded to a stop on all fours.

"Ying, I told you not to fight him alone." The Tiger said to Ying.

"Come on I was having fun Jinn." Ying said dusting herself off.

"Yeah it really looked like you had everything under control." Jinn said.

" _Two of em. Not good."_ I thought.

Jinn turned towards me. "I thought you'd be hard to find, but here you are out here all alone and defenseless."

"I'm hardly defenseless." I said getting in fighting position.

"We'll see." Jinn said before getting into a fighting stance.

 **With Tigress**

I had just finished meditating and was looking for William. He should've been back from his usual walk by now. The rest of my friends were out running errands and Jade Palace was empty save for Master Shifu and Master Oogway. I looked around, but it seems William isn't back yet.

"Odd. He's never out this long." I said to myself.

I then remembered the vision I had last night.

"I'd…. better go check on him." I said to myself.

 **Back with William**

I was knocked through a tree after getting hit by Jinn. I had taken a beaten from those two. They must fight together a lot because they're so damn in sync. I spit out some blood before standing up.

"The pain will stop as soon as you give up." Jinn said.

My back was killing me after getting knocked through a damn tree. But if he thinks that's going to stop me from fighting then he's in for a rude awakening. I growled as I got into fighting position.

"Very well have it your way." Jinn said.

"Me first!" Ying shouted dashing past Jinn.

Ying jumped up to hit me with an axe kick. I sidestepped it and tried to roadhouse kick her, but she dodged it by bending backwards. She then flipped kicked me. I quickly shook it off. That was the second time she did that and I was pissed.

"That's it!" I shouted.

Ying threw a side kick to me, but I caught her foot with my left paw. I then yanked her towards me and punched her in the face with my right. While she was dazed I grabbed her head and headbutted her. While still holding on to her head I brought her down to knee her in the face. I then grabbed her body and lifted her over my shoulders. I body slammed her to the ground. After that I looked up to see Jinn coming at me with a flying kick. I didn't have time to avoid it, so I brought my hands up to block. He connected with my forearms and I was sent back a few feet. Soon me and Jinn were trading each other blows. I hit him with a right uppercut which he returned with a left cross. I threw right hook, but he blocked it with the plated armor on his right arm. Punching that metal armor hurt my hand and Jinn took that opportunity to front kick my chest. I flew back a few feet from the kick and at that moment I felt someone from behind kick me in the back. Ying must have recovered from my assault. Her kick launched me back toward Jinn. He gave me a right spinning backfist and hit me dead in the face with the metal armor on his arm. I ended up on my back and I was seeing four of everything. I then noticed Ying and Jinn were standing over me.

"Done already we were just getting started." Ying said.

"Don't boast. He was throwing around like a ragdoll." Jinn said.

"That reminds me I owe you this for that headbutt." Ying said extending her claws.

She then swiped me across my chest. I roared loudly in pain. It echoed throughout the forest. Jinn stomped on my head hard to silence me.

"Easy Ying we do need him alive." Jinn said with his foot still on my face.

"Come on a man isn't a man unless he has a few battle scars." Ying said.

I was in a bad spot. Fighting two skilled fighters at once is overwhelming. Bandits are one thing, but this is more than I can handle. My vision started to blacken.

 **With Tigress a few moments earlier**

I was at the spot William come to relax by. I can see why he likes it. However, I was concerned, because he was nowhere to be found.

" _Maybe I'm just over thinking things. He's probably back at the palace now."_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly I heard a loud roar. It was close by.

"I know that roar anywhere." I said to myself realizing William is in trouble.

I ran on all fours in the direction the roar came from. He sounded like he was in pain.

" _I'm coming Will just hold on."_

 **Can Tigress make it in time before Jinn and Ying do permanent damage to William? As I read through my previous chapters I thought to myself "William wins too much." So yeah, he gets his ass kicked badly in this chapter. There's a reason why Tigress is having visions about William. I wanna tell you why so bad, but that would be a major spoiler. Also, I hope Williams's and Tigress's friendship wasn't rushed. Their fighting in early chapters was starting to get a little dull to me. I'm happy to say I reached past 4,000 views. Thanks for the support. Don't forget to leave a review. See ya soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again. Is Tigress going to be able to save William? Or is he doomed at the hands of the Kung Fu mercenaries Jinn and Ying? On another note, someone in the reviews said I should add a voice actor for William. Never really thought of adding a voice actor for any of my male OCs since I always imagine them in my own voice. But if I had to pick anyone to voice William, it would be Steve Blum.** **Not when he does the Wolverine voice though. More so Spike Spiegel. Plus, the guy can already make animal snarls on his own, so I guess it fits. That being said enjoy chapter 9**

Chapter 9: Feline Ferocity

Jinn and Ying had got what they came for. Right now, they were on their way back to Volcano Mountain with William. Jinn was carrying him over his shoulder while he was knocked out.

"You just had to claw his chest, did you? He's getting blood all over my damn armor." Jinn said.

"Oh, stop being a cry baby we got him, did we?" Ying questioned.

"If he bleeds out before we get him to our destination, it's on you." Jinn said.

"He'll be fine quit worrying." Ying said.

"I see you accomplished your mission." A voice rang from the trees above.

Jinn paused in his tracks and looked up to see a crow sitting on a branch.

"No thanks to you." Jinn said.

"What does the boss want with this guy anyway?" Ying asked.

"It's none of your concern. If it's important to my master, then it is important to you." The crow said.

At that moment William groaned in his sleep as if he was close to waking up.

"Let's move before he wakes up and becomes a problem. I don't feel like taking him down again." Jinn said before continuing his walking.

"One thing before you go. I spotted one of the Furious Five in the area. My guess she is looking for her friend." The crow said.

Jinn's face turned angry. "And you couldn't tell us this at first?"

"Part of me wants to see you fail. Have fun." The crow said flying away laughing.

"When I get my claws on- Ying let's get going!" Jinn said quickening his pace.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Ying said following in step with Jinn.

 **With Tigress**

The signs of a fight in this area was clear. Trees toppled over, claw marks on the ground, and shattered stones. I saw blood on the ground. Fresh blood. I crouched down and wiped some of it up with my finger. I smell, and I knew it was William's blood. I knew the scent of his blood well enough by now.

"He was taken." I said to myself.

I doubt William would've allowed himself to be beaten by bandits. This had to be the work of more formidable enemies. I sniffed around the area to see if I can tell which direction William went.

"This way." I said to myself.

I took off in that direction on all fours.

 **Back with Ying and Jinn 3** **rd** **person**

Jinn and Ying moved at a quick pace with William in tow. They were speed walking through an abandoned village. The area was a little foggy and it looked like a ghost town.

"This place has definitely seen better days." Ying said.

"Keep moving we have to get some distance between us and- "Jinn paused as he sensed the presence of another predator.

"What is it?" Ying asked.

"We're having company soon. Tigress is coming." Jinn said.

"How do you know it's her?" Ying asked.

"My nose works better than yours and my guess is so does hers. She probably followed this guy's scent of blood." Jinn said.

"Hmm maybe clawing him was a bad idea." Ying said.

"Noooo really?" Jinn said sarcastically.

"Alright alright, so what now?" Ying asked.

"Now we have to deal with Tigress before we get anywhere. Besides killing kung fu masters is part of the reason we're here anyway." Jinn said sitting William against a wooden house.

"Now you're speaking my language." Ying said stretching her left leg up in the air.

"We'll ambush her. Find a spot to hide." Jinn said walking off.

 **With Tigress**

I followed William's scent to an abandoned village. Most of the structures were wooden. His scent was strong, so he had to be close by. I walked around the village as I followed the scent. I turned a corner and saw…

"oh no." I said as I saw William leaning against a house with blood all over his vest.

This was just like my vision. I found him just like this in my vision. I ran over to William and kneeled down next to him.

"Will. Will wake up!" I said worried.

I looked at his chest and saw he had a gash. Someone clawed his chest.

"Don't worry I'll get you back to….

I tilted my head to the right and brought my right paw up to catch a punch that was aimed for the back of my head. I slowly turned my head to see a Siberian Tiger. I growled.

"I suppose I should've guessed it wouldn't have been easy to ambush you." He said.

"I suggest you leave, before I decide to remove this arm." I said tightening my grip around his fist.

"Apologies, but I can't leave without him and you're in my way." He said.

I gave him a left elbow to his stomach and sent him back a few feet. I quickly stood up and got into my tiger stance.

"You're a fool if you think I'm going to let you hurt him again." I said.

"Actually, that was me." A voice rang from the roof above.

I looked up to see a lioness perched on the edge of the roof looking down at me.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. I just love making men bleed. Plus, he tastes exotic." She said licking blood from her claws.

"You'll both pay for what you've done to my friend." I said.

The Lioness leaped off the building and landed next to the Siberian Tiger.

"This should be fun. What do you think Jinn?" Ying asked.

"Focus Ying. She'll be more of a challenge I'm sure." Jinn said.

"Please she'll fall as easily as her friend." Ying said.

"Before I came it looked like you were losing…. Badly." Jinn said.

"I was just toying with him." Ying claimed.

"I'm sure you were." Jinn said rolling his eyes.

"Alright listen you big-

I had grown tired of their banter, so I interrupted Ying by dashing forward and punching her in the face. I knocked her away from Jinn's side and it caught him by surprise. Before Jinn could react, I hit him in the stomach with a left palm strike. He tried to retaliate with a right punch, but I grabbed his arm before he could hit me. I then turned around while still holding his arm and flipped him over and on the ground. I was going to finish him with a downward right punch, but he rolled out of the way and I hit the ground instead. He got to his feet and attempted to lick me, but I blocked it effortlessly. I countered with a double palm strike and I sent Jinn crashing into a house. I sensed something coming from my left and I looked to see Ying coming at me with a flying kick. I sidestepped the kick and grabbed her leg midair. I swung her around and threw her into the same house I knocked Jinn into.

"Hmph I can't believe William lost to the likes of you two." I said.

Suddenly the both of them launched at me from inside the house. Soon after they were trying to overwhelm me with strikes. I blocked each the strike the best I could. It is a good thing I stopped feeling pain in my arms. Some of their strikes however slipped through. One kick from Ying knocked me off balance. Jinn took that opportunity to uppercut me into the air. I landed on my back. I quickly shook it off and kicked up to my feet. Before I could make another move, Jinn side kicked me into the side of a wooden house. I leaned against for a moment before standing up straight again. I dusted myself off and got back into my fighting stance.

 **William POV**

I groaned as I began to slowly wake up. My head was spinning, and my vision was disoriented. I tried to move, but as soon as I did I felt a sharp pain on my chest. I put a paw to my chest in an attempt to ease the suffering. It didn't work. I then looked at my left paw and saw blood.

"Blood?" I muttered weakly to myself.

I soon caught to the sounds of a fight going on near me. I looked up to see Tigress taking on Jinn and Ying two on one.

"Tigress?" I said to myself.

I then recalled how I got these claw marks on my chest to begin with. I gritted my teeth and started to breath rapidly in anger. I then let out a low snarl. My knuckles popped as I clenched my fist.

 **Tigress POV**

Ying and Jinn hit me at the same time with flying kicks. I blocked but was sent skidding backwards five feet. I quickly got back into fighting position.

"Well she's definitely tougher than bright eyes." Ying said out of breath

"I expect nothing less from a kung fu master, but she can't beat us alone." Jinn said.

I growled at him, but I stopped and smirked when I noticed someone behind them.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not alone then." I said still smirking while crossing my arms.

They gave me a confused looked. However, Jinn's eyes widened when he caught on to what I meant. He quickly turned around, but before he could do anything William pounced at him with a loud roar after launching himself from all fours. He tackled Jinn with so much force I had to duck down as they both flew over me crashing into the house behind me. I decided to focus on Ying as I was certain William could handle Jinn by himself.

 **William POV**

After tackling Jinn into the inside of a wooden house we started throwing hands. I gave him a right hook and he stumbled onto a wooden table. I brought my left fist up for a hammer fist, but Jinn rolled off and I instead broke the table in two. Jinn tried to hit me with a right cross, but I caught it with my left paw. I then threw and right punch, but he caught my fist with my right paw. Now we're just playing who's manlier as we both struggled to push each other back.

"I'll admit….you…..surprise me." Jinn said straining.

"I'll beat your face in!" I threatened.

I brought my head back and Jinn did the same. We both headbutted one another and that caused us both to release each other's fists. We both shook our heads to recover and went right back at it. Jinn pulled a dirty move and struck me right in the chest where my still very painful wound was. That caused me to rear back a bit clutching my chest. Jinn took that opening to elbow me with the arm that had the armor on it. I dropped to my hands and knees after the impact. I looked up and he kicked me dead in my face. I hit the ground. When I struggled to stand up he pinned me to the ground with his foot on my face.

"Give up already." Jinn said.

"Sorry asshole. Never really learned how to." I said.

I unsheathed my claws and scratched the leg he was pinning down with. He yelled in pain and backstepped a bit. I quickly recovered and tackled Jinn to a wall. I then wrapped my arms around his legs and brought him up for a double leg takedown. I slammed him to the ground and sat up. I transitioned swiftly to full mount and began to pound his face in. I was hitting with a series of elbows, hammer fist, and standard punches. The more I hit him the more bruised and bloody he got. I paused for only a second and he grabbed my right arm weakly.

"Nope." I said.

I then put his left arm into an Americana. I cranked on it until it finally snapped. Jinn cried out in pain. I wasn't done yet though. I got up and gripped Jinn's face. I stood him up gave him a palm strike to the stomach that knocked him into a wooden wall. Before he could fall I dashed over to him and gut punched him against the wall to keep him standing. That made him cough up blood and I closed my eyes when some got on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and growls. I then began punching Jinn in the body. Each strike landing faster than the last as I continued. I stopped and got ready for a final move. I struck Jinn with a powerful double palm strike and sent him crashing to the outside. He rolled to a stop and fell unconscious. I stepped outside.

"You obviously didn't know who you were messing with punk." I said.

I looked around and saw Tigress was still fighting Ying. I figured she could handle herself. I looked back to Jinn who seemed to regain a bit of consciousness. I grabbed him by the throat with my left and held him up.

"So, who put you up to this?" I questioned.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Jinn lied.

I checked him in the face for playing dumb.

"Give me another shitty answer and I'll happily move on to different methods of interrogation." I threatened while bring my claws to his face.

Jinn spit out a little blood to the side. "It's not really in my best interest to tell you everything I know, but I will give you this.

My face dropped when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my left side.

 **Tigress POV moments before**

I knocked Ying back with a side kick. She was skilled, but nowhere near my level. What annoyed me was she would not shut up talking.

"Ya know you have this cute little sparkle in your eye when you're mad." Ying teased.

I only grunted and narrowed my eyes at her in response.

"There it is." Ying said.

"Why are you after my friend?" I questioned trying my best to ignore her attempts to irritate me.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you… nah I'd kill you anyway." Ying said before getting into a fighting stance.

At that moment I heard a crash come from the area to my left. I looked to see that William had knocked Jinn out of the house they were fighting in.

"Jinn!" Ying called out.

I took advantage of Ying's distraction and hit her with a double palm strike. She looked to be out cold after I knocked her back some feet.

"That settles that." I said.

"AAAHH!" I heard a familiar shout.

I whipped around to see William had collapsed to the ground holding his side.

"WILLIAM!?" I said rushing over to him.

I looked him over. My heart sank when I saw that he had a dagger stuck in his side. Jinn had snuck him with it. I saw Jinn crawling away. I then saw Ying come help him up and attempt to escape. I'd go after them, but William needs my help.

"Again, with sharp metal objects in my body?" William complained.

"Try not to move." I told him.

"No seriously this is the second time this month I've been stabbed with somethi- holy shit this hurts so much!" He yelled trying to get up.

"Here let me help you." I said putting Williams arm over my shoulder.

"That is the last time I get careless." William claimed as he stood up.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"Yeah I should be able to." William said.

"Then let's get you back to the palace." I said as I started to walk him out of the area.

"Should I take this out?" William asked about the dagger.

"I wouldn't. it'll just caused more bleeding." I said.

"So, I gotta walk all the way to the palace with a knife in my body? Great." William said.

 **With Jinn and Ying 3** **rd** **person**

Ying helped Jinn move through the forest at a quick pace. Jinn's arm was snapped, and a few ribs broken.

"I'll kill him." Jinn said.

"Relax tough guy. When you're at 100 percent we'll take another crack at em. Let's just head back to Volcano Mountain and heal up." Ying said.

"Well that was entertaining." A voice rang from the trees.

Ying looked up to see The Crow. Jinn didn't look up because he was too hurt.

"It's seems you both underestimated him." The crow said.

"Be silent you idiot. He had help." Jinn said.

"As I recall he did that to you all by himself." The crow said before laughing.

Jinn growled in response.

"Well I'm off to the mountain. Have fun limping your way back Jinn." The said before taking flight and laughing.

"One day I'll rip him in half." Jinn said.

"Save your strength. We have a long way back." Ying said.

 **Sometime later at the Jade Palace with William**

This was the slowest climb up the palace steps ever. Also, the most painful climb. I have three slash marks on my chest, some bruises, plus a damn knife in my side. Can this day get any…. Nope not even gonna say it. I'm surprised I was even able to make the climb at all with the condition I'm in. I have Tigress to thank for that.

"This sucks." I complained.

"It's just a little further up." Tigress said.

"I know, but it still sucks." I said.

"At least you're alive." She said.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

"Those two tried to kidnap you. Why?" She asked.

"Don't know, but someone out there clearly playing some kind of game." I deduced.

"I agree, but right now we need to focus on getting you cleaned up." Tigress said.

 **At the Barracks**

After making it up the stairs I was taken to the medical ward. After yanking out the knife in my side I was stitched up. Then I had to take some medicine for the pain. It tasted disgusting, but I didn't complain…..much. It has been one hell of a day. I can't tell you how much I worried Viper. Right now, I'm in my room and Mantis and giving me an acupuncture treatment.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" I asked nervously. I never really liked needles. Don't you judge me.

"Relaaax I'm a pro at this." Mantis boasted.

"No he isn't!" Crane yelled from the next room over.

"Don't listen to him. You ready?" He asked me.

"Sure fine." I said.

"Great. Try not to move too much." Mantis said.

"(gulp)"

 **With Tigress**

I was walking down from the barracks and on my way to the main hall to tell Master Shifu what happened today. I chuckled a bit when I heard a few girly screams come from William that echoed from the barracks. Mantis must be giving him an acupuncture treatment.

When I got to the main hall I opened the doors. I walked in and I already noticed Master Shifu meditating underneath the dragon statue.

"Master Shifu." I said bowing.

"Tigress. Usually Zeng is the one interrupting my meditation. Which can only mean something is wrong." Shifu said.

"There is Master. William was attacked by two formattable warriors today." I explained.

"I see. Continue."

"I got concerned when William didn't return to the palace at his usual time, so I went to go check on him. By the time I found him, he was hurt and unconscious. I was then ambushed by two warriors. Their intentions were to kidnap William. I fought them and soon William came to and joined the battle. We were victorious, but not without William suffering injury. The two warriors however escaped." I explained.

"How is he?" Shifu asked.

"He was clawed in the chest and a stab wound in his left side. I brought him back safely. He already received stitches and right now is getting acupuncture treatment." I explained.

"From Mantis?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Then you should probably check on him again before retiring to bed." Shifu said.

"Of course, Master."

"While William is recovering he is not permitted to train. He is also not allowed to leave the palace without an escort. Someone is clearly targeting him and until we get to the bottom of this we'll have to keep a closer eye on him. Understand?" Shifu said.

"Understood." I said.

"Good now got relay the message to everyone. I need to continue meditating." Shifu said.

"Yes Master Shifu." I said bowing.

 **At Volcano Mountain 3** **rd** **person**

The mysterious cloaked figure sat on his throne in silence covered in shadows while wearing his mask. He was thinking to himself until the Crow flew into the room and onto his shoulder.

"Greetings Master." The Crow said.

"Where is Jinn and Ying?" The figure questioned.

"They are both recovering. The white tiger proved more dangerous than we realized." The Crow explained.

"So, it would seem." The figure said.

"I saw him for myself. It's true what they say. White fur, blue eyes, incredible strength." The Crow said.

"Apparently I underestimated my future adversary." The figure said.

"Shall I send more warriors to retrieve him my lord?" The crow asked.

"No, the men need to stay here and continue to prepare. I will deal with him-"

The figure slowly stood up from his throne.

"Myself."

 **With Tigress**

As Shifu instructed I told all my friends the situation about William. William himself wasn't really overjoyed with the news. I know he won't like being restricted from training. Especially after today I'm sure he'll want to be ready if Jinn and Ying attack again. Very strange that the vision I had where William was injured happened in reality a day later. Premonitions perhaps? Why am I having them? I was on my way to check on William before going to bed.

I walked down the hallway and neared William's room. I then knocked on the door.

"It's open." William said from the other side.

I opened the door to see him putting on bandages. He didn't have his vest on. He'll need to get it replaced since it got ripped.

"Hey Tigress." William greeted.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'll live." He said.

I noticed he was having a bit of trouble wrapping the bandaged around his chest.

"Do you need assistance?" I asked.

"I'm fine it's just… ugh" He said still struggling a bit.

"Here." I said taking the roll of bandages out of his paw. "Hold out your arms to the side."

He held out his arms and I began to finish wrapping the rest of the roll around his body. I um had to get a bit close to him to do so. He didn't seem to mind how close I was to his back. I however couldn't help but notice how much more noticeably…. Um fit his body was.

" _He certainly has changed a lot since the day he came."_ I thought to myself

"Tigress." William said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I quickly shook my head. "Oh um yes?"

"Thanks for um thanks for saving me. Who knows what those two would've done with me if you didn't show up." William said.

I smiled. "Your welcome. I know you'd do the same foe me."

"Yeah. In a heartbeat. No one's ever…. never mind" William said.

I was curious. "Ever what?"

"(Sigh) no ones ever helped me. When I needed it most I mean. I've always had to take care of myself." He said.

"You have no family?" I said finishing with his wraps.

"….. hey um thanks for wrapping my chest up. I think I'm going to get some rest now."

He was being distant about the subject. I decided not to pry. For now.

"Ok Will. Goodnight." I said turning to leave.

"Goodnight." He said.

 **William POV**

Tigress left my room and I was alone. I'm sure she noticed how I was reluctant to tell her about my family. It's kinda a touchy subject for me. Especially with my father… May he burn in hell. I laid down in my bed and decided to go to sleep. I'm restricted from training until I heal up so, tomorrow I'll have to occupy myself with something else. I think Viper mentioned something about a summer festival coming up soon. That's better than nothing I guess. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hopefully the days following won't be hazardous to my health.

 **Chapter 9 ladies and gentlemen. Things are moving along quite well…..ya know for now. Don't forget to Favorite and Follow. Also leave a review if you feel like it. See ya next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok first off sorry for such a long delay. I had a major writers block with this story, and on top of that I've been busy with making a few other stories. I feel bad honestly. Now let's see where we left off. Oh yeah William got seriously injured the last time we saw him. A warrior named Jinn who was sent to capture him had stabbed William with a knife. Let's see what's been going on since then.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Back in Action

The Furious Five were down in the village doing a daily patrol on a Wednesday evening. The Valley was on high alert after it was reported that a handful of Hyenas, Boar, and the gorilla brothers Ba and Da were broken out of prison. Witnesses say a warrior wearing a demon mask came freed them. Whoever this warrior is, he means business.

Among the Five one cannot help but notice someone is missing. Usually they are companied by a sixth person. William wasn't patrolling with the Five. It has been a few weeks since he was attacked by Jinn and Ying and he still wasn't allowed to take on threats until he made a full recovery. William of course hated being benched from an injury. There had been a few bandit raids during his recovery and he wasn't able to partake in the fighting. A bit of training helped dulled the boredom and even then, he couldn't overdo it due to his injuries. These days William is itching to get back into action.

"Stay sharp guys. After what Will did to those Hyenas, I'm sure they'll be coming here for payback." Mantis said as he was riding on Monkey's shoulder.

"Yeah not to mention those two huge gorillas." Crane said.

"Ah those guys are no problem. Will took one of them down by himself no trouble and once him and Tigress teamed up against the other one they mopped the floor with them." Monkey said.

"They most likely wouldn't attack the Valley knowing they can't beat us. Especially with all of us together." Crane said.

"They're planning something, and we need to find out what." Tigress said.

"I really wish we didn't have to be so vigilante this close to the festival." Viper said as she watched some of the villagers put up decorations for the summer festival that will happen during the weekend.

"Oh, don't worry Viper. Those guys will be put back behind bars before you know it and we'll still be able to go to the festival." Monkey said.

"I sure hope your right." Viper said.

"If we knew where they were hiding out now, this whole thing would be over with already." Mantis said.

"Maybe Captain Zihao might have a clue." Crane suggested.

"Oh yeah didn't him and his men set up shop in that fortress where the Hyenas were operating?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah it was an old fortress, but they cleaned it up real nice." Crane said.

"Perhaps I'll go there and ask him tomorrow." Tigress said.

"You think he'll have any answers?" Crane asked.

"Hopefully. Even a small hint would be acceptable." Tigress said.

"Let's just hope that everything goes back to normal before the festival." Viper said.

"So, Tigress who did you say came and attacked Will again?" Crane asked.

"A tiger and a lioness named Jinn and Ying. I don't know why but someone sent them to capture him." Tigress said.

"What if this warrior in a demon mask we've been hearing about is coming for Will too?" Monkey asked.

"It's a possibility. We'll just have to keep a close eye on him." Tigress said.

"I'm so worried about Will. He's been cooked up in the Palace for weeks. He just left with me to get a new vest and that's it. The other day I saw him pacing around his room on all fours." Viper said.

"The guy is just dying of boredom. He needs action. "Mantis said.

"Remember Master Shifu said he isn't allowed to train too hard until he made a full recovery. He can't even fight bandits." Crane said.

"At least Shifu lets him use the punching bag." Monkey said.

"He's just focusing all of his energy on getting better." Tigress said.

"Well I hope he's back in fighting shape soon. We came up with a combo move and I've been dying to try it out." Mantis said.

"Oh, really what did you guys come up with?" Crane asked.

"Ok so Will knocks a guy into the air right and then I-"

"MASTERS!" A little pig villager ran up to the Five.

"What's wrong!?" Tigress asked.

"Bandits! At the Bridge!" He said.

"Let's move!" Tigress ordered before taking off towards the bridge with the rest of the Furious Five following her.

The Furious Five made their way to the bridge and there were indeed bandits raiding the village. They were croc bandits. More specifically Fung and his gang.

"Fung!" Crane shouted.

Fung and his gang turned their attention towards the Five. "Oh great. These guys." Fung said.

"You guys were in jail. How did you get out?" Mantis asked?

"Heh my clever thinking and cat like reflexes got us out." Fung said.

"Uh no don't you remember? That creepy guy with the mask came and busted everyone out." Garhi said.

Fung's face fell flat. "Could you ju- I don't even- GAH darn it Garhi!"

"So, the first thing you guys tried to do is raid the village knowing we were here? You do know you can't beat us, right?" Monkey asked.

"Well duh of course we do. We wouldn't have even tried to raid the village if we didn't have backup." Fung said.

"Backup?" Mantis asked.

As if on que the ground shook. Giant foot stomps can be heard from a distance. They grew louder as they drew closer and closer. Suddenly a monster of a croc bandit stomped onto the scene.

"Lidong!" Tigress said.

It was indeed Lidong. Fung's little cousin. In his hands was a giant war hammer.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the guy in the mask broke Lidong out too." Fung said.

"It's…hammer….time." Lidong said.

"Did he really just say that?" Mantis asked with a flat face.

"Well today just got more interesting." Crane said.

Lidong walked up and raised his mighty war hammer.

"Take em down!" Tigress shouted.

The Furious Five scattered as Lidong brought his hammer down. He missed all of them completely. Tigress decided to take on Lidong while the rest of the Five dealt with Fung and his gang.

Lidong swung his hammer at Tigress multiple times, but she was fast enough to avoid his swings. She him with punches in between his swings, but due to Lidong's size and thick skin he wasn't taking much damage. Lidong missed a big swing and that left him open for Tigress to land a huge roundhouse kick to his face. While he was dazed Tigress punched him in the stomach three times before finishing with a flip kick to Lidong's chin. That caused him to drop his hammer on the ground. Lidong regained his senses and was right on the offensive. He attempted to grab and crush Tigress with his mighty fists, but she remained mobile. After blocking an attack from Tigress Lidong countered with a tail whip and knocked her into a wall. Despite his sluggish appearance, Lidong is a formidable fighter. Tigress quickly shook it off and went back on the defensive. Tigress continued to stay out of his range and attack when she saw an opening. Lidong however saw a pattern in her movements. Tigress was about to jump up and over Lidong, but he saw it coming. He bent down and used his massive tail to smack Tigress right out of the air. She crashed into an apple cart and shattered it to pieces.

"Tigress!" Viper yelled.

"Let's hurry up and finish these guys so we can help!" Mantis said.

The rest of the Five would've already come to Tigress's aid, but they were preoccupied with Fung and his gang. Tigress was seeing three of everything and struggled to get her vision back to normal. Lidong picked up his hammer and slowly made his way over to Tigress while she was still down.

"I crush tiger guy now." Lidong said.

He raised his hammer above his head and was about to crush Tigress with it. Before he could slam it down however.

*whistle*

"Hm?" Lidong was confused when he heard the whistle. He looked left and right but didn't see anyone.

"Up here dummy." A voice rang from above Lidong.

Lidong was still holding up his when he followed the voice. He looked up and saw a white tiger balancing his paws on the hammer with a playful smile on his face.

"Hey how's it going?" William casually asked.

"What the?" Lidong didn't know how to react.

William then flipped off of Lidong's hammer and axe kicked him right in the snout. He didn't stop there. While he was stunned William spun around three times before hitting Lidong with a powerful spinning uppercut and knocked him to his back. He landed on his feet stylishly and had a bounce in his fighting stance.

"Feels good to be back." William said.

William then turned around and examined Tigress. He ran over to her and helped her up. She was still a bit disoriented.

"Come on Tigress up and at em." William said.

"W...Will?" Tigress asked.

"Sup?" William asked with a smile.

"But aren't you still recovering?" Tigress asked.

"RAAAAAAHHH!"

Tigress and William both turned to see Lidong charging at them.

"Let's find out." William said pounding his fits together.

William charged back at Lidong on all fours. He then jumped out of the way when Lidong tried to crush him. William bounced off a wall and hit Lidong with a flying knee to the face. After landing he jumped right back up and hit Lidong in the face with a roundhouse hick and a spinning back kick. Lidong stepped back and tried to counter with a tail whip, but William jumped over it and landed on top of Lidong's head. He used his paws to blind Lidong's eyes.

"You're up beautiful!" William called out to Tigress while trying not to get knocked off as Lidong tried to grab him.

"Alright it's my tu-hold on did you just call m-ah forget it."

Tigress disregarded what William called her and rushed in to attack Lidong while he was blinded. She hit him in the stomach with a powerful double palm strike. William jumped off Lidong's head before the impact and landed beside Tigress.

"Nice!" William complemented. "Now throw me!"

Tigress quickly complied and grabbed him by the arm. She spun him around and launched him straight at Lidong. William flipped forward and brought his legs in. He then used both his feet to torpedo right into Lidong's jaw knocking out some of his teeth. The impacted sent Lidong barreling into some of Fung's gang.

"Ha after while crocodile." William said.

"Really?" Tigress asked with a flat face.

"Oh, come on that was the perfect time to say that." William said.

The Five are just now realizing that William showed up to help.

"Will!" Viper said happily.

"Buddy great to see you back in action." Mantis said.

"Thanks. Feels good to be fighting again." William said.

"How are your injuries?" Crane asked.

William unbuttoned his vest and showed everyone his scars.

"I got my stitches removed yesterday. I was going to surprise everyone during training, but then I heard about the croc bandits causing trouble, so I rushed here. Speaking of which. Where did Fung find that big guy anyway?" William asked.

"That's Lidong. Fung's little cousin if you can believe it." Monkey said.

"Little cousin? That's…uh I don't know what to think of that." William said rubbing the back of his head.

"We understand. It still confuses us too." Mantis said.

"Well our patrol is pretty much over with and the Imperials can handle things from here. Shall we head back up?" Viper asked.

"Yeah and we can still get some training in before we retire for the day." Crane said.

"Sounds good to me." William said.

 **Later on, at the training hall**

 **William POV**

It feels like forever, but I'm finally back at it. Seriously I hate not being able to train or fight due to injuries. Things like that happened back in my old world too. Course a sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder or two is nothing compared to….well getting stabbed. Jinn. When I see that bastard again I'm gonna demolish him. Ying too for giving me scars across my chest. Those two got the drop on me last time, but next time I'll be more than ready for them. I'll just have to train even harder than before. Speaking of which right now me and the Five are in the training hall. You can already guess who I decided to spar with first.

"Let's see if your skills have gotten rusty during your time off." Tigress challenged as she shifted into her fighting stance.

"Don't assume that they are rusty and let your guard down." I said with a smile as I got into my own fighting stance.

"I never let my guard down." Tigress retorted.

Without wasting anymore time we clashed. True to her nature Tigress started off being aggressive. I was quickly forced into defense and was blocking her strikes. I slipped one punch and countered with a right hook. As I kinda expected Tigress ducked under it and countered back with a backhand chop. I managed to react in time and I ducked under it. Her mid-section was exposed so I gave her a left cross to the stomach as I was ducking under. I knew that didn't do much, so I decided to combo into a lead uppercut and a left-over head. Tigress however saw the combo coming and ended up catching both my arms.

"You'll have to do better." Tigress said.

"Say no more." I said.

I was able to get free of her grip and I quickly dropped down to shot for a double leg takedown. I managed to wrap my arms around her legs and lift her up to slam her down. I figure I'm not going to win in a fist fight with Tigress, so I'll have to resort to grappling. I held her legs for a moment before moving up into side control. It was hard to keep her still as she struggle to get free. Tigress is strong, so I won't be able to hold her down for long. She was able to roll out of my side control, but lucky for me she left her back exposed. Before she could roll away any further I wrapped my legs around her hips and got her in a seatbelt hold. Tigress quickly latched onto my paws to try and loosen my grip.

"You really think this is going to stop me?" Tigress asked.

"Wouldn't be any fun if it did." I said.

I tried to get a headlock, but I couldn't get around her neck, because her arms were in the way. I then decided to try a risky move. I pushed her head away as I leaned back to try and get my left leg over her head for an armbar. Surprisingly I was able to get it locked in. However, I couldn't crank on her arm much because she was keeping her am from being bent with just her raw power alone. To my surprise she rolled out of it and pinned me to the ground. Tigress thought she had me, but as long as I'm in full guard I can still pull off some moves.

"Got anymore tricks?" Tigress asked.

"I may have a few." I said.

I then gripped her arms and with a smooth transition I was able to twist her into an omoplata. I got my arms around her waist and I cranked on her arm. Buuut I had forgotten that I showed her how to get out of some of these submission holds. Tigress rolled forward and slipped right out of my omoplata. I tried to move, but before I knew it she was sitting on top of me pinning my arms to the ground above my head.

"Your grappling is to be reckoned with I'll give you that." Tigress said.

"Was that positive reinforcement? That must've been painful to say." I said.

"Hmph you've got a comeback for everything don't you?" Tigress asked.

"It's one of my best qualities." I said.

Clearly Tigress had won our little match and she let me up.

"At least your skills didn't suffer due to your injuries." Tigress said.

"What'd you expect? I'm not going to lose years of MMA training because of a little knife wound." I said.

"About that. I want you to be more careful in the future. We don't need anything happening to you." Tigress said.

I smirked. "Is that concern in your voice? Tigress I didn't think you cared so much."

"Hardly. You're no use to me as a sparring partner if you're dead." Tigress retorted.

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes.

"But seriously. Don't ever drop your guard like that again. No matter how defeated an opponent may seem." Tigress advised.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now how's about another round before dinner?" I asked.

"Alright, but this time on the spinning logs." Tigress said.

"The…spinning logs?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" She asked with a playful smile on her face.

"Oh no I just….haven't fought on those yet." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well you've been here too long to not have trained on them, so I think it's time." Tigress said

"But I…." Tigress just gave me a look as she cocked her hips and folded her arms. As if saying you're not getting out of this. "…..ugh fine."

 **Elsewhere 3** **rd** **person**

Somewhere in the valley on a rooftop a cloaked and masked figure with a crow on his shoulder sat there staring up at the Jade Palace.

"Hmm"

"What are you thinking master?" The Crow asked.

"I wonder if this William could be the one I was warned about." The masked figure said.

"You mean what the seer said?" The Crow asked.

"Yes. That I am to die by the hands of someone with the same eyes as me."

"If that is true then it would be best to destroy him now yes?" The Crow asked.

"Yes, it would. Slice his throat under the cover of night and vanish without a trace…but then again that would be too easy."

"Master?" The Crow asked.

"You've known me long Wuya. You know I desire a battle to the very finish. To the death. Sure, attacking the Valley and the Jade Palace would most likely cause Oogway to fight me, but due to his peace-loving nature I doubt he'd have the sprit to finish me off if he could."

"Ah yes. You never planned solely on murdering Oogway." Wuya said.

"It was always whether or not he kills me, or I kill him. I thought by destroying everything he's built would force him to fight with killing intent. However, after hearing tales of his ferocity from the hyenas I find this William much more….interesting."

"So, what are we going to do?" Wuya asked.

"For now, I will observe him. I want to see how he fights up close. I'll have to use the hyenas for that."

"What should we have them do?" Wuya asked.

"Well there is a festival coming soon….perhaps I can have them for lack of a better phrase…..crash the party."

 **Back at the Jade Palace**

 **William POV**

Man, I really hate the rotating logs. On top of trying to keep my balance and constantly trying to avoid getting whacked in the head by spiked clubs, I have to spar with Tigress. I think she wanted to fight me on this to eliminate my grappling. Kinda hard to do takedowns on a moving surface.

"Woah!" I yelled as I ducked a club that almost hit me in the face.

"Pay attention." Tigress said.

"Do you really think I'm going to get this in one go?!" I yelled

"You better. Otherwise it'll be a short match when I decide to jump in." Tigress said.

Tigress was generous enough to let me practice on it first before we started sparring. I tried jumping around on all fours which made it a bit easier to balance. Still I need my paws to attack so I gotta learn how to balance on two legs. So, I tried jumping around on two legs. The more I did it the more fluid my movements were.

"That's…slightly better, but I think you need more motivation." Tigress said.

"What's that supposed to me-OH HOLY!"

"HIYA!"

Tigress came at me with a flying kick. I jumped out of the way onto another log as she landed smoothly on one herself. There way around it now. She wants me to learn the hard way. I decided to try my luck and retaliate with a jumping spinning back kick. Tigress blocked it with ease and palm struck me in the back. I was knocked forward, but I landed on a spinning log on all fours. I looked behind me and saw that Tigress had jumped into the air. She came down with an axe kick and I jumped out of the way and grabbed onto one of the chains holding a spiked club. I then climbed up the chain and onto a rafter.

"Running away?" Tigress asked.

"I call it a tactical retreat." I said.

"Hmph." Tigress ran up a pillar and met me on the rafter.

" _Atleast I can balance myself better on this_." I thought.

I came at Tigress with a flying knee and she ducked under it. As I landed behind her she quickly whipped around a threw punches at me. I blocked a few, but I took two of them to the body. She then swift my legs out from under me and I was about to fall. I closed my eyes and braced myself, but it felt like I was floating in midair. I opened my eyes and found myself hanging upside down. I looked to see that Tigress was holding me up by my right leg with one of her paws.

"Don't you dare ask me how's it hanging." I said.

"I was actually going to say watch your head." Tigress said with a smile.

"Watch my- AH!" I couldn't finish my sentence as Tigress simply let go of my leg to let me fall.

I hit the wooden floor head first. Though dazed I quickly got up and shook it off. Tigress then landed next to me.

"Our match was supposed to be on the rotating logs. Not the rafter above." Tigress ridiculed.

"You didn't say I couldn't improvise." I said.

"You do realize this just means we're fighting on the rotating logs more often now right?" Tigress asked.

I sighed. "Naturally."

 **Later**

At dinner we were all talking about the recent events that transpired while I was recovering.

"So, the hyenas are loose and some creep in a mask is responsible. Where will the most likely strike first?" I asked.

"Those guys were rounding up villagers last time. My guess is that they will try that again." Mantis said.

"I doubt it. There are Imperials posted near all the villages now. They won't risk it." Crane said.

"I know they wouldn't attack us here. Whoever is leading them this time has to know they don't stand a chance against us." Monkey said.

"Tigress you were going to visit Captain Zihao tomorrow to see if he can offer any clues, right?" I asked.

"I was why?" Tigress asked.

"I'll come too. I want to know firsthand who this masked guy is. And whether or not he's the one behind all of this. Someone still needs to pay for all the deaths at Nong Village." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Very well. We can head there in the morning." Tigress said.

"Sounds like a plan." I stretched my arms and yawned. "Well I'm going to go and get some sleep. See you guys later."

"Nighty night." Viper said.

"See ya bud." Mantis said.

I grabbed a bean bun before leaving and made my way to my room. I slipped out of my vest and tossed it next to my bed. My body was sore because I haven't trained that hard in weeks. I now had a mirror in my room and I decided to look myself over. My scars were still tender, but they don't hurt much anymore. I then noticed how many smudge marks I had all over my fur. Not to mention how ruffled it looked.

"Do I need to start brushing?" I asked myself.

Come to think of it I wonder what Tigress does to keep her fur looking nice.

"Maybe a quick bath before bed then. I hate it when my tail looks dirty." I said.

You know before using the words my and tail in the same sentence would feel weird. Now it just feels normal. I've been in the world for some months and I can say all of this is completely normal to me now. You're probably wondering if I miss anything or anyone back in my world. To tell you the truth….I don't. Well maybe the internet, but still I can occupy myself with better things here. In this world I'm stronger, faster, and overall more badass than I ever imagined myself being. Family? Well I didn't have much of that growing up, buuut that's a story I don't feel like getting into right now.

 **At the bath house**

I made it to the bath house further up the Palace. I didn't bother putting my vest back on since I was coming right back anyway. I was already in the spring water washing up.

"Ah much better." I said as I relaxed in the bath. "Never thought I'd become the type of guy to take baths instead of showers."

I rested my elbows on the edge and closed my eyes. I was all cleaned up already, but I wanted to enjoy the springs a bit longer. A few moments later my ears twitched after hearing a sound.

"Hm?"

I opened my eyes to look around and didn't see anyone enter the bathhouse. I then heard more sounds and I followed the noises to my right. I was looking at the wall of paper panels the separated the men's side from the women's side of the springs. Someone was on the other side. I then saw a silhouette of someone walking. And I could already tell right away who it was.

" _Is that Tigress?"_ I thought to myself.

Looks like Tigress decided to take a late bath too. I then saw that she was unbuttoning her vest. She took it off and I blushed when I saw her figure. I never expected Tigress to have an hourglass shape. As of now I don't see how some bandits could confuse her as a man. No man could ever have curves like th-wait what am I saying?

" _How does she hide that figure underneath that vest?"_ I thought to myself.

I then saw that she was unwrapping wraps from around her chest. By the looks of it Tigress wraps up her…uh well…you know…her…oh man.

" _I..…probably…shouldn't be looking at her like this."_ I thought.

This isn't peeping right? I mean I'm not technically seeing anything. This feels wrong. It's wrong isn't it? She would kill me if she knew I was looking at her like this. And WHY am I still staring? I then saw her begin to pull down her pants.

" _Ok I think I'm done here."_ I thought to myself as I got out of the springs.

 **Tigress POV**

"Ah I needed this." I said as I soaked myself in the water with my eyes closed.

After a long day of training and fighting bandits a dip in the springs always feels good on the muscles. Tomorrow me and Will are going to visit the Imperials to see if their captain knows where to find the hyenas. I hate the fact that some of them escaped. The sooner they're put back behind bars the better. And this masked warrior that showed up doesn't make things any better.

" _Who is he?"_ I thought to myself.

My ears then twitched when I heard a sound on the other side of the panel. I opened one eye and I saw a silhouette of someone quickly trying to dry himself off with a towel. I could tell who it was right away because there's only one other tiger staying at the Jade Palace.

" _William?"_ I thought to myself.

He must've been in here before I got in. Though I couldn't see that clearly, I noticed that he had grown a lot leaner since the day he arrived. His arms would be as solid as mine if he started punching ironwood trees. I blushed when I realized I was staring. Wait why was I even staring?

" _What am I doing?"_ I thought to myself as I looked away from William's silhouette.

This would be absolute embarrassing if he knew I was watching him for a few moments. Knowing him he'd probably make a joke about it. I shook my head and closed my eyes and continued to relax. Trying my best to ignore how fast my heart was beating.

 **On the way back to the barracks**

 **William POV**

I felt like I dodged a bullet. I mean that could've been an extremely awkward situation. Oh man ok William just shake it off it's not that serious. Anyway, I had a long day and tomorrow I still have business to take care of. A festival is around the corner and I wanna be done with this hyena thing before then. Of course, as usual I know it's not going to be a walk in the park. I can almost sense it in the air. Something sinister is lurking out there.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter 10. Again, so so sorry it took so long to update, but I promise I won't disappear from this story from now on. One more thing before we wrap things up. If you are reading this on a computer, then you've already noticed the cover. Yup that's right. I had William drawn out. Hope you like because I certainly do. A very special thanks to AzaryaS for the commission. I love her work. If you guys are interested, you should check out her DeviantArt. Thank you to those that patiently waited for another update. See you guys soon. Jwebb out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I need to get something off my chest. I've lost a little motivation for this story. Which is crazy because this is my only story that has a lot of views, favorites…..everything. I don't know why I feel this way. Not saying this is the best Kung Fu Panda Story ever made, but enough people seem to like it. You'd think that would be enough to motivate me to put a lot of work into this fanfic…..Well I managed to power through my lack of motivation and produce a chapter for you guys anyway. A few things before we get started. First off to those who don't know I added a new scene in chapter one. Nothing major it just shows how William transformed into a white tiger. Secondly, I'm proud to say that this story recently reached over 10,000 views. Also, I can't help but notice how close we're getting to 100 followers for this story. That's awesome. Alrighty then let's get into it.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Information Gathering

He struck with such power. Roaring after shattering each stone dummy. His orange fur was sweaty and ruffled from training so hard. Jinn was in a large room sharpening his skills. He had been recovering for weeks after his battle with William. Though his physical wounds have healed Jinn couldn't help but feel resentment towards the white tiger. He hadn't been beaten so badly by a warrior is such a long time and it was getting to his head.

Jinn turned around and threw a punch, but he stopped just in time before landing one on Ying's face who had appeared out of nowhere. Ying didn't even flinch as his fist was inches away from her face.

"What do you want Ying?" Jinn questioned as he retracted his fist.

"You've been here all night. Don't you think it's time for a break?" Ying asked.

"No now go away." Jinn said as he distanced himself from her and started doing pushups at a rapid pace.

Ying shook her head. "Are you THAT mad you got your ass kicked?"

Jinn stopped doing pushups and glanced sideways at Ying with an angry look on his face. "What was that?"

"Ya know if you come at him with blind fury, he's just going to beat you down again. Even worse than last time." Ying said.

Jinn stood up. "If I recall he kicked your ass too."

"True, but at least I didn't get my leg clawed." Ying teased.

Jinn snarled.

"And my face beaten in." Ying teased again.

Jinn snarled louder.

"And least not forget how easily he broke your-

"SHUT UP!" Jinn had enough of Ying's mocking and came at her with punches. The lioness was having no problem dodging them though.

"Did…I…touch…a…nerve?" Ying said each word in between each dodge.

Jinn continued to miss strike after strike and with each miss his frustration grew.

"Missed me...whoop missed again." Ying teased as she kept avoiding each punch.

Ying sweep kicked Jinn and knocked him off his feet. Before jinn could get back up, she was already pinning him down and twisting his arm. The same arm William broke.

"See what I mean? Fighting with a head full of anger like that will get you nowhere." Ying said.

"Get off you-rrggh." Jinn didn't finish his sentence as Ying cranked on his arm some more.

"Go ahead finish what you were about to say. I want you to." Ying said.

Jinn only growled in response.

"Honestly Jinn I'm used to you being all calm and collected. I'm not even a better fighter than you, but all that rage made it easy for me to take you down." Ying said.

Jinn grunted but then he took a few breaths to calm down. "Alright I get it. Now let me up."

"I don't know I kinda like being on top of you like this." Ying said.

"Ying." Jinn said.

"Well I would prefer if you were on your back but still." Ying said.

"YING!" Jinn yelled.

"Alright alright!" Ying got off of him.

Jinn stood up and rubbed his arm. "You've made your point."

"I know I did." Ying said with a playful smile.

"Hmph since when were you the lecturing type anyway?" Jinn asked.

"What you think I didn't take what I learned from the Lee Da Academy?" Ying asked.

"Uh huh. The boss went to the Valley to deal with that blue-eyed bastard himself, right?" Jinn asked.

"Yup. Which is another reason why we shouldn't worry about him." Ying said.

"Don't you think it's odd that he just suddenly altered the plans just to go after him?" Jinn asked.

"As long as I get paid, I don't care what the plans are. Why do you ask? You've never been the one to care about an employer's motives." Ying said.

"I never question motives no, but that doesn't stop me from wondering." Jinn said.

"Maybe he's encountered pretty boy before and wants payback. Who knows?" Ying said shrugging his shoulders.

"…..We're going back to the valley." Jinn said.

"Uh we have orders to stay here." Ying said.

"Don't care. I want to get to the bottom of this." Jinn said as he began to walk out of the training room.

Ying rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if I get tired from the long walk, you're carrying me." Ying said.

"The hell I am." Jinn said.

 **Elsewhere**

 **William POV**

Me and Tigress were on a path walking towards the Imperial fortress. Crane was flying around the Valley to see if he can spot any hyenas like he did before. Everyone else is back at the village keeping an eye on things.

As me and Tigress walked, we engaged in a little small talk.

"Ironwood trees?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tigress simply answered.

"That's how your arms are basically steel plated?" I asked.

"Mmhmm." Tigress nodded.

"How long did it take for them to get like that?" I asked.

"Twenty years." Tigress said.

"Twenty years are you kidding me?!" What is she?

"Nope." Tigress said.

"And on top of that you don't feel pain?" I asked.

"Not in my limbs no." Tigress said.

"Hmmm." I gave her a quick but hard jab to her arm. She just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"No." She quickly punched me back.

"Ow!" I didn't even hit her that hard.

"You outta start working with ironwood trees yourself. It'll get you in better shape." Tigress suggested.

I tilted my head. "I beg your pardon." I lifted up my vest to reveal my abs. "I'm already in perfect shape. As you can clearly see."

Tigress rolled her eyes. "You're still soft compared to me."

I put my vest down. "Well that's not really fair. Everyone is soft compared to you." I joked.

"I have no idea why you think you're funny." Tigress said.

"I'm hilarious. You just have zero sense of humor." I retorted.

"That's not true. I find it funny every time I punch you." Tigress countered back.

"See now that's concerning." I said. I then decided to change the conversation to a more serious subject. "You think Zihao will be able to tell us anything?"

"He should. Some of his men were at the prison when the Hyenas were broken out." Tigress said.

"Then at least one of them should be able to tell us something." I said.

"When we get there, you can ask around. I'll talk to the Captain." Tigress said.

"Roger that." I said agreeing.

 **A short walk later**

Me and Tigress made it to the fort. The guards let us through the gates no problem. When I was here before this joint was run down and falling apart. Now it looks really nice and refined. Kinda surprised that the Imperials was able to do all this in a month.

"Alright I'm heading inside to find Zihao. You go see what any of his men can tell you." Tigress ordered.

"Got it." I said.

"And don't start any trouble." Tigress said.

"Relax Tigress see unlike you I'm actually a people's person." I joked.

"I will hurt you." Tigress simply said with a flat face.

"Ah ya know ya love me." I said as I walked off.

It's become a game on how much I can annoy her heh heh.

 **Tigress POV**

" _He's so annoying."_ I thought as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

After sending William off I headed inside the fort to look for the Imperial captain. Finding out where he is shouldn't be a problem.

"I spotted a lone rhino guard and walked up to him. "Excuse me. Do you know where I can find Zihao?"

"Why of course Master Tigress. The captain's quarters are on the second floor. He just went up there a few minutes ago." He explained.

"Thank you." I said.

"Happy to help." He said.

 **3** **rd** **person**

High up in one of the trees outside the fort, Wuya the crow had watched William and Tigress arrive at the fort.

"Hm today might be more entertaining than I thought." She said before flying away.

 **William POV**

I was talking to the fort's blacksmith. He was an Ibex. Cool guy. One of the guards said he saw the masked warrior up close, so I thought I'd ask him a few questions. Poor dude was missing a horn though.

"So, I was just helping deliver some more weapons to the prison guards and all of the sudden this hooded guy wearing a mask just walks up to the gate. Without warning he just attacked." He explained.

"You couldn't tell what kind of species he was?" I asked.

"Don't know, but the bastard's definitely got claws. A lot of the guys got some nasty gashes that day. Luckily no one was killed." He explained.

"Guessing you didn't walk away unscathed either." I said eyeing his missing horn.

"What gave me away?" He asked sarcastically. "I only make weapons son. Doesn't mean I know how to use one. Still I couldn't just sit back and watch like some scared kid. I took a few swings at the guy and before I could even blink, he lopped off my horn. Everything feels off balanced."

"Sorry to hear that. Anything else you can tell me?" I asked.

"I was knocked out cold. If I knew where the freed prisoners ran off to, I would've told you." He said.

" _Looks like ill have to keep asking around then. Hope Tigress got something out of Zihao."_ I thought. "Thanks for your help. See ya around."

"Hey hold on." He said before I could leave.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're helpin us so how's about I help you?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow and he opened a nearby chess and rummaged around in it. He then pulled out a pair of steel bracers. They looked brand new.

"I know you kung fu types don't wear too much heavy armor, but these won't slow you down one bit." He offered.

Never thought about getting gear for myself. I mean I can dodge attacks good enough, but a little extra protection won't hurt I suppose.

"These will help out a lot in my battles to come. Thanks." I said as I took the bracers from him.

"No problem." He said.

"I didn't get your name." I said.

"Tiejiang but you can just call me Tie for sort." Tie said.

"You got it Tie." I said.

 **Tigress POV**

I found Zihao in his quarters and we were discussing the situation about the masked warrior and the hyenas.

"Sorry Master Tigress. We sent scouts to search far and wide. None of them managed to track down the hyenas" Zihao explained.

"What about the warrior wearing a mask? Any idea who he is?" I asked.

"I wish I knew. I've never heard of someone like him. Some of my guys call him the demon warrior." Zihao explained.

"The Demon Warrior?" I asked.

"The mask he wears resembles one." Zihao explained.

"Hm….and there's nothing else you can tell me?" I asked.

"Well we do have a few hyenas locked in the dungeon. The ones that weren't lucky enough to escape the prison were brought here for questioning. We couldn't get anything outta them but maybe you and William will have better luck." Zihao suggested.

"If they know anything, I'm sure we can make them tell us what we want to know." I said.

"I don't doubt it." Zihao said.

" _I better go find William."_ I thought.

 **Elsewhere not far**

The hyenas have gone underground. They found some old mining tunnels and set up shop there. There were about 20 of them in total. Some of them had scars on their bodies. Claw marks from a certain white tiger they had encountered before.

The one leading them causally walked through the crowd. They stepped aside as soon as they saw him. Too afraid to get in the masked warrior's way. Suddenly he stopped. He could hear flapping noises echoing in the cave. His servant Wuya had arrived and landed on his shoulder.

"Any interesting news to tell me?" He asked.

"Master Tigress and William are at the fort right now as we speak." Wuya said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Taking back the fort will prove to be difficult with them there." Wuya said.

"And more fun." He said in an ominous tone.

"Hehehe I knew you were going to say that." Wuya said.

* * *

 **And that's it for now. Thought I'd leave it on a cliffhanger. I know it's a short chapter, but I just wanted to set up an even bigger chapter for next time. As always Favorite, Follow, and Review. See ya later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I LIVE! OK but seriously it's been a looong since I posted anything. It started with me moving out of my folk's house then life hit me like a tactical nuke on Call of Duty. I could get into a lot of depressing crap right now but this isn't a therapy session. God knows I don't need another one…..anyways China's New Warrior. Yup I'm back to working on it. Since I'm back on my feet I can get back to hobbies which includes writing. Big news concerning the story though. Rereading it I've decided to go back and redo the chapters. I just feel like I can make it waaay better than it is now. A few examples I'm making it rated M. That means more grit, violence, f**ked stuff in general. Next I'm changing the direction of the plot a bit. By chapter 2 William is already basically part of the team (spoilers sorry). Thinking about it now that's too soon in my opinion. That's just me. William is going to be on his own for a little bit first. Character development and all of that. Don't worry not all of what happens already won't be changed. You'll get what I mean but for now me very sleepy. Expect an update in about…..I don't know three weeks. An update which includes a refurbished story plus a new chapter. Sounds good to me. Goodnight.**


End file.
